Nightshift
by OrganicGangster
Summary: Blaine works at a small diner outside of Lima. Suddenly a customer walks in that will change his night for the better.
1. Blaine

_**Nightshift**_

**So I totally had this idea one night while I was working. Yes, I do work at Denny's so this is incredibly inspired by that. I always wondered what would happen if a stranger just appeared on one of my shifts and something like this happened. **

**Also, if I can get a good enough idea of whether or not you guys like this I'll write the same story from Sam's POV. I hope you enjoy! **

The night had been long for Blaine. It was far too slow in the small diner and 6am couldn't come fast enough. Normally Thursday nights were decent. Burly truckers would mosey in, take an unoccupied booth for themselves and gruffly order coffee and breakfast, but since the highway was closed tonight due to a terrible car accident, this particular Thursday was dragging on without a customer for hours.

Blaine was in the back working on what felt like his 200th roll of silverware. His mind was distracted by minuscule things like school, friendships that were faltering and even the occasional thought of him being lonely for much longer than he had ever originally intended. The last date he was offered ended in his sitting at home and waiting for a call that never came. He last steady relationship was years ago, with a girl that he once considered his best friend. School was taking it's own personal toll on him and Blaine could feel his drive slowly dying away.

Blaine was so lost in his head that he almost missed the sound of the door opening.

_A customer. Thank you Jesus. _Blaine thought. Finally, a customer that would distract Blaine long enough to save him from his own mind. Blaine walked around the corner to the front of the diner and found something different from his usual 3:30am customer.

The boy who walked in was about Blaine's age, he was taller than him and had bright blonde hair that complemented his intense green eyes. He had the biggest lips Blaine had ever seen on a person, but they fit his soft and tired face. He had on a simple pair of jeans and white shirt that was mostly covered by a large, brown jacket. It didn't take Blaine long to admit to himself that his newest addition to his morning was attractive, but with Blaine's luck he was probably in some loving committed relationship with the girl he was destined to marry and make the perfect Ohio family.

"Good morning!" Blaine said cheerfully.

"Hi." was the short response Blaine was used to. Not too many people were too thrilled about being out this early in the morning, unless of course they had been drinking.

"How many for you?" Blaine used as his follow up question.

"Just one." Monotone voice. "Can I have the counter?" He pointed behind Blaine, who looked back.

"Sure!" Blaine said happily again. "Just as long as you promise to give it back."

_That was lame Blaine. That was so incredibly stupid. _Blaine cursed himself internally as the stranger smiled weakly and walked around to the counter.

Blaine followed him and faced him, being only separated by the counter. "Would you like some coffee to start?" he asked politely.

"Please." The stranger replied as he yawned.

Blaine grabbed one of the generic white cups from the drink rack, and filled it with black coffee.

"Here you go." Blaine said with a smile, handing the coffee to the stranger.

"Thanks." he responded quietly taking a sip.

Blaine thought for a second before deciding to make small talk. "What brings you in so early?"

The stranger looked up. and paused for a moment, but it was just enough time for Blaine to freak out and feel self-conscious.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "I didn't mean to pry."

The stranger chuckled. "It's fine. I've just had a long night. I figured some coffee would make it all go away." He really did have a striking pair of eyes.

Blaine still felt self-conscious, but tried to push the feeling away. "Ah, I know all about that. It's obviously very busy in here." He said, gesturing to the very empty restaurant behind him. The stranger chuckled again.

"I can tell. I wonder how you have so much time for me right now." he quipped back making Blaine chuckle this time.

"One thing at a time I guess." Blaine smiled.

"Well," the stranger said. "I can see that your name is Blaine." He said gesturing to Blaine's tiny, gold nameplate with his name plastered to it. "My name is Sam or Samuel." he said offering out his hand.

"Well hello Sam or Samuel." Blaine said taking his hand and shaking it quickly once. "So in the interest of not trying to pry again, do you mind if I ask about why your night is so long?" Blaine asked, feeling a little more confident this time.

"Sure." Sam responded, taking another sip of his coffee. "I ran away from home last night." He said simply.

If Blaine was good at anything it was reading the way people said things. He noticed that when people spoke, they attached emotion behind it. Every word anyone had ever said in front of Blaine had some type of feeling behind it. Sam's last words did not. They were simple and to the point. There was no anger, sadness or even boredom to them. They were just there. If Blaine was held at gunpoint and had to pick an emotion he would choose relief.

"Really now?" he finally responded. "Things tough at home?" he asked again. At this point curiosity took over Blaine, so there was no room for self-consciousness.

"Yeah, but I doubt you would understand." Sam said heavily, returning to his coffee.

Blaine considered this. There could be a million things going on in Sam's home life. Abusive parents, drugs, a fight about how his parents don't understand him, anything. Blaine chose his next words carefully.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure your parents still love you.'' he said assuringly, trying to instill hope in Sam.

Sam looked at him and Blaine could tell he was thinking before he spoke. He looked Blaine right in the eyes, and Blaine felt hot instantly.

"How do you do that?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry?" Blaine said confused. That was not the response Blaine was expecting.

"How can you look at me, a complete stranger, and take the time to make me feel better?" he asked. The question was not backed by anger, but more like gratitude.

The question actually bewildered Blaine. "I…I uh-….I don't really know?" Blaine responded. He couldn't form a proper response. Blaine couldn't explain why he tried to make Sam feel better. Was it because he was attractive? No. That was too shallow for Blaine. "I suppose it was just because…. I don't want you to feel alone." Blaine vomited out before he could think about it.

Sam just stared at him. This moment was too intense for Blaine. He looked for a way to regroup. He walked to the coffee pot closest to him and randomly decided the coffee he made an hour ago was no longer good. He dumped it down the sink and suddenly it needed to be cleaned, even though that was also done just an hour ago. Blaine was looking for anything to keep his back to Sam for a second.

_How did that get so serious so quickly? _Blaine thought as he scrubbed the already clean pot. _He's a stranger and here you are helping him with his life problems, pushing your advice down his throat and he has to be noticing how you look in his eyes. You don't even know this guy Blaine. Get it together. _

Sam cleared his throat, and Blaine took a deep breath before turning around.

"You know Blaine, you have to get out of your head sometimes." he said quietly. Blaine knew that voice. It was the same voice Blaine himself used when he felt like he was speaking out of turn.

"Why do you say that?" Blaine said, keeping his voice even. He was frustrated, not at Sam, but himself. He was being too venerable right now. So venerable that Sam could see he was thinking to hard.

"Because I used to be the same way." he said looking Blaine in the eyes. "I used to live inside my head, coming up with things that could go wrong for every situation and eventually I lost everything and everyone close to me."

"Is that why you ran away from home?" Blain blurted out.

_Seriously Blaine. Shut up. _

"Yes." Sam responded to Blaine's surprise. "I told my parents something that I knew about myself and it tore them up. I decided that leaving would be the best way to handle things." Sam looked down at his coffee.

"Are you sure that's going to work?" Blaine asked, mind now racing to figure out what Sam was talking about.

"I'm still undecided." Sam said, still looking down. "I guess we'll see."

"There's not much more you can do." Blaine said, almost frowning. He and Sam sat in silence for a few minutes before Blaine found the courage to ask the one question he had been wanting to.

"So… what did you tell your parents?" he asked, treading carefully, sam looked up again. "You totally don't have to answer." Blaine panicked. "I should't have asked. I'm sorry. I'll shut up now." and he started to walk away.

"I….uh…I told them I was gay." Sam stated. Blaine stopped dead, and turned on his heel. He looked at Sam. Sam wasn't confident anymore. He looked like a lost child. His eyes were still intently on his coffee and when Blaine walked back in front of him, his body tensed.

"Oh." was all Blaine could make audible in his throat.

"Yeah…" Sam said slowly, his body still tense. His shoulders were almost at his ears, and Blaine could hear that his breathing had become heavier, and more intense.

Blaine knew what was happening inside Sam's head. He was once at the same place. Parents that hated what he was, his decision to leave home and never come back, and the hardest part, admitting to himself and others who he really was. Blaine knew exactly how to handle the situation.

"You know, it gets easier saying it aloud the more often you do it." He said softly, and Sam looked at him. His majestic green eyes had tears pooling at the bottom of them. In a weird way it kind of made them sparkle in a beautiful, yet tragic way.

"Really?" Sam said, his voice breaking.

"Oh yeah." Blaine was faking confidence now. "The first person I told was over text because I was too afraid of how they would react if I said it to their face. Nowadays I pretty much yell it everywhere."

_That's a lie Blaine. You know it. _

"Well." Sam said rubbing his eyes to get rid of his tears. "That's quite the relief."

"It just takes time." He said with a smile.

"Well, now I have all the time in the world. I'm not really occupied with much." He said.

Blaine decided that asking him more about his personal life was too much so he settled on basic questions.

"So Samuel, tell me about yourself."

Sam looked at him and smiled.

_Damn. He has nice eyes and an incredible smile. _Blaine observed. _Is there anything wrong with him?_

"Well, let's see…." Sam pondered. "My name is Sam, I like comic books and impressions. My favorite color is green and my favorite movie is Avatar."

Blaine laughed at the way Sam restated his name.

"Your turn Blaine." Sam said back.

"Oh." Blaine got nervous. "Okay. My name is Blaine." he smiled at Sam who laughed. "I like the OSU Buckeyes, my favorite movie is Breakfast at Tiffany's, I love to sing and my favorite color is red."

"The Buckeyes huh?" Sam observed. "I'm more of a Huskers fan."

Blaine scoffed playfully.

"What?" Sam said smiling.

"Who really has a mascot who is corn?" he laughed.

"Says the guy who worships the team of Buckeyes." Sam retorted, still smiling.

"Ah," Blaine recognized defeat. "Nicely played."

Suddenly Sam's phone rang, and Blaine walked away to give him some privacy. Blaine went to the back, his mind racing. Who would have guessed that a random stranger would just walking Blaine's work at 3:30 in the morning and get his mind working as hard as Sam did? Blaine checked his phone to kill time. No texts like usual and no missed calls. The cook cam from the kitchen.

"No food for your guy with the coffee?" he asked.

"No sir." Blaine responded without looking up.

"Good. I'm going for a smoke." and he hobbled off towards the back door.

Blaine decided he had killed enough time. and when he returned his heart dropped. the counter was empty. Sam had left. Blaine walked over to the recently unoccupied seat and found money for the coffee and a note on the back of a napkin.

_**Blaine, **_

_**Thank you so much for everything tonight. You are seriously the best thing to happen to me over the past few days. Since I don't know when you work next I'm going to give you my number. I hope you don't over think this and you just text me. I'll be waiting for it. **_

_**Sam. **_

_**P.S. That coffee was just the thing I needed. **_

_**555-3735**_

Blaine smiled, cashed out Sam's coffee and pulled out his phone without thinking about it, just like Sam asked.

**Hey Sam. It's Blaine. **

Blaine put his phone back into his pocket and waited for the text that never came.


	2. Sam

_**Nightshift**_

**Damn. You guys have been so good to me with this story! Thank you so much for all the awesome feedback. Beware! This chapter is intense in the language at the beginning so here's to hoping I don't offend anyone! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to post the version from Sam's POV, but here it is finally! Enjoy! **

The door slammed hard behind Sam as he stormed off into the cold darkness. He had no destination, he just wanted to be gone. He had finally told his parents about who he really was. He feel like a fool for expecting some warm hug from his mother while she cried, and his father to still be proud of the person Sam had became.

_How could I be so damn stupid? _Sam thought to himself as he jammed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. _I should have kept lying to them. They would have ignored it if I hand;t said anything. Damn. _

It was like Sam had been punched in the gut. He was so disappointed in himself, and in his parents. Normally Sam didn't let things get to him so easily, but now he felt truly alone. He had no friends. He had no one to look up to. He didn't even have a person that he could just talk to about nothing. He had burned every bridge in his life and now he was walking to some unknown destination in the dark. Ignoring what he vowed he would never do again, Sam went into his own head and cursed himself.

_Fucking Christ Sam. You just had to open your damn mouth. Look at what you've become. Dad was right. You had everything. Quarterback of the football team, the hottest girlfriend in school, a perfect GPA and an acceptance letter to The University of Oklahoma. Then Mike came around, and you fell for something that was not right. You saw those fucking eyes and you threw it all away for him. Awesome job Sam. Just great. _

Sam was so lost in his thoughts that he realized that he had no idea where he was. Looking around sam saw a huge, empty road with a copious amount of unneeded lights. _I'm at the freeway. _Sam mentally noted.

It was almost a paradox to Sam how he had managed to get so close to the freeway in such a short time. His house, or rather his parents house, was almost 3 miles away from the interstate and now here he was standing in the cold in front of some small diner that he had passed by countless times.

Sam checked to find that he had at least had enough sense to grab his wallet in his anger.

_Three whole dollars. _Sam thought as he counted the bills in his wallet. He sighed deeply and decided that he had no other plans for the evening and he might as well be warm while he regrets everything in his life.

When he walked in the door warm air greeted him with open arms, but Sam wasn't in the right mood to properly appreciate it. Sam had barely had a second to assess the empty restaurant when a guy in all black, with black combed back hair, intense hazel eyes and a broad smile greeted him happily.

"Good morning!"

"Hi." Sam responded. He didn't mean for it sound so blunt, but the waiter was unphased by it.

"How many for you?" the waiter asked again, still keeping the peppy tone.

"Just one." _That sounded rude too. _"Can I have the counter?" Sam asked in an attempt to at least not make the poor guy walk across the whole diner just for his benefit.

"Sure!" the waiter said smiling. "Just as long as you promise to give it back." Sam actually found the comment funny, but his mood was still affecting how he interacted with people so the only thing his body would muster was so pitiful smile. He followed the waiter to the counter where he great fully took a seat in the middle. Sam didn't realize how much his legs actually hurt from walking so much until that very moment.

"Would you like some coffee to start?" The waiter asked politely.

"Please." Sam replied as a yawn struck him. As his coffee was being prepared Sam had a chance to properly look at the guy. He was actually quite attractive. His hair was perfectly styled, he had a good body and as far as Sam could tell he had a perfect set of eyes.

_Fuck it. _Sam thought. _My parents already hate me for liking boys and I have no friends so I have no one to impress. _

"Here you go." the waiter said with a perfect smile as he handed Sam the coffee.

"Thanks." Sam said took a sip and was surprised by how good it actually was.

"What brings you in so early?" the waiter asked politely. _Lie Sam. Lie to his face. He doesn't care about your problems. _

"Sorry." the waiter said turning red and looking down. "I didn't mean to pry."

Sam chuckled at how quickly the waiter felt like he was intruding.

""It's fine. I've just had a long night. I figured some coffee would make it all go away." Sam felt a pang of guilt for lying. He knew that the coffee wasn't going to make his parents accept him. He knew that a small cup with some brown liquid wasn't going to bring his friends back. He knew that. At least he was hoping he knew that.

"Ah, I know all about that. It's obviously very busy in here." the waiter joked. Sam looked to the empty restaurant behind him.

"I can tell." Sam said playing along. I wonder how you have so much time for me right now." The waiter chuckled and the sound made Sam's heart jump.

"One thing at a time I guess." The server joked as the effects of laughing were still on his face. The light caught a gold object in Sam's eye. His eyes traveled to find the source. It was a tiny golden name tag with "Blaine" plastered to it.

"Well," Sam said in an effort to keep the conversation going. "I can see that your name is Blaine." and he pointed at the name tag. Blaine looked down at his chest.

_Introduce yourself. _

"My name is sam or Samuel." he said smiling, a real smile this time, and offering out his hand for Blaine to shake it. Sam felt the goosebumps happen on his arms even before they touched. Their hands met and Sam knew what the feeling that intruded his body was. He had felt it before, except it wasn't this strong. This time it felt like Sam was going to explode.

"Well hello Sam or Samuel." Blaine said as their hands parted. "So, in the interest of not trying to pry again, do you mind if I ask why your night is long?" Blaine said, internally causing Sam to panic.

_Lie Sam. Just lie. Wait, don't lie. _Sam could feel his mind going a million miles a minute. _He doesn't deserve that. He's been so nice. Just don't tell him the whole truth. _

Removing all emotion from his next words Sam said, "Sure. I ran away from home." Sam didn't want to make his problems Blaine's. Even though leaving home was like living in a war, Sam could't bring himself to show Blaine what was actually happening. Sam had learned long ago that bringing others down with him was only going to end in regret and heartache.

"Really now?" Blaine responded thoughtfully. "Things tough at home?" he asked.

Sam looked at his coffee. _You have no idea. My parents hate everything I am, I have no friends, I have no future. Actually Blaine, you're the first person to take an interest in anything I've said in months. My whole life is a mess and I don't have the proper materials to clean it up. I fucked everything up and it's nobody's fault but mine. _

"Yeah, but I doubt that you would understand." Sam said in a pessimistic tone.

It was silent for a minute before Blaine spoke again. "Whatever it is, I'm sure your parents still love you." Sam looked up, right into Blaine's hazel eyes. He was honest. In his eyes Sam could see that he truly felt that no matter what Sam had done, his parents still loved him.

_Even in this time in the world where people are so worried about what others think all the time, Blaine believes that love can trump everything. He has no idea what happened and he believes with all of his soul that I can still be loved by somebody. _

"How do you do that?" Sam blurted out. He didn't even think about putting a filter on his words.

"I'm sorry?" Blaine said.

Sam dropped his voice to almost a whisper. "How can you look at me, a complete stranger, and take the time to make me feel better?"

The question was obviously one that caught Blaine off guard. "I…I uh-….I don't really know?" It went quiet while Blaine thought. "I suppose it was just because…. I don't want you to feel alone."

Sam's mind went blank for seconds before a storm of gratitude encapsulated his entire body. Sam literally could find no words to describe the feeling that Blaine had just installed into him. For months Sam had been alone, and in less than an hour a complete stranger had made him feel like he had enough love, support and friendship to last him three lifetimes.

Blaine suddenly started making coffee. Sam knew what this was. The moment was too much for Blaine. Sam had dropped so much on him at once.

_I need to quit lying to him. _Sam thought, feeling guilty. _He's been so honest with me it's my turn. _

Sam heard Blaine whisper.

"Shut up Blaine. Get it together." He was whispering to himself. Sam smiled. He knew what was happening. Sam cursed himself all the time. It was his turn to offer up some advice. It was the least he could do.

"You know Blaine, you have to get out of your head sometimes." he said quietly, keeping his tone soft so he would't anger Blaine.

Blaine was frustrated. Sam wasn't sure if it was because of what he had just said, or because of all of what just happened. Hoping to ease Blaine he ignored the small amount of self-consciousness that was creeping in.

"Because I used to be the same way." he said looking Blaine in the eyes. He spoke slowly. "I used to live inside my head, coming up with things that could go wrong for every situation and eventually I lost everything and everyone close to me." Sam looked at his coffee again.

_You still live in your head. Don't lie to him Sam. _

"Is that why you ran away from home?" Blaine asked.

"Yes." Sam said, keeping true to his own vow against his will. "I told my parents something that I knew about myself and it tore them up. I decided that leaving would be the best way to handle things." Sam's whole body felt hot. Blaine would put it together eventually if he hadn't already.

"Are you sure that's going to work?" Blaine asked.

Sam thought for a second. _No. Yes. Maybe. _"I'm still undecided." He looked at he table again. "I guess we'll see."

"There's not much more you can do." Blaine said. A comfortable silence followed. Sam was just grateful for the moment he was in. It was like every ounce of disappointment he had experienced in the past few months had disappeared. It was invigorating.

Blaine finally spoke. "So… what did you tell your parents?" Sam could see the panic on his face as he immediately regretted his question. "You totally don't have to answer. I should't have asked. I'm sorry. I'll shut up now." he was speaking really fast and he started to walk away.

_It's now or never. _

"I….uh…I told them I was gay." Sam said. He stumbled over the last word, but it was enough to make Blaine stop. Sam looked down. He could feel the sweat collecting in massive amounts on his forehead. His heart was beating incredibly loud. He had only said it out loud once, and it resulted in him leaving his parents house. He could feel Blaine's eyes on him. What were they filled with? Pity? Hatred? Sam heard Blaine's footsteps come in front of him. Sam felt his body tense up. He couldn't help it.

"Oh.'' was all Blaine said.

"Yeah…" Sam responded.

_Just killed it Sam. You had something good and now you fucked it all up again because you couldn't keep your mouth shut. You just lost the only person who took the time to actually care about you, even if he doesn't know you. You had a good thing going and now it's gone all because you can't stop living in some fantasy. _Sam felt the tears coming. All of the weight of the night was crashing down on him finally and he couldn't control it.

"You know, it gets easier saying it aloud the more often you do it." Blaine whispered. Sam looked up. Blaine's expression was soft and caring. He understood what was going on. He knew exactly was Sam was feeling at that moment.

"Really?" Sam said and he heard his voice break, but he couldn't care.

"Oh yeah." Blaine said. "The first person I told was over text because I was too afraid of how they would react if I said it to their face. Nowadays I pretty much yell it everywhere."

Sam felt al of the weight on his shoulders lift off. "Well." Sam said rubbing his eyes to get rid of his tears. "That's quite the relief."

"It just takes time." Blaine said in a soft voice and a smile.

"Well, now I have all the time in the world. I'm not really occupied with much." Sam said before he could stop himself.

After a heartbeat of silence Blaine decided to change the subject.

"So Samuel, tell me about yourself."

Sam looked at him and smiled.

_He wants to know about me? _As Sam felt something that was like fluttering in his stomach.

"Well, let's see…." Sam pondered, trying to ignore the feeling. "My name is Sam, I like comic books and impressions. My favorite color is green and my favorite movie is Avatar."

_Why did you say your name again? _Sam thought as Blaine laughed.

"Your turn Blaine." Sam said back through a smile.

"Oh. Okay. My name is Blaine." Sam could't help but laugh as Blaine shot him a devilish smile. "I like the OSU Buckeyes, my favorite movie is Breakfast at Tiffany's, I love to sing and my favorite color is red."

"The Buckeyes huh?" Sam observed. "I'm more of a Huskers fan."

Blaine scoffed playfully.

"What?" Sam said smiling.

"Who really has a mascot who is corn?" he laughed.

"Says the guy who worships the team of Buckeyes." Sam retorted, still smiling.

"Ah," Blaine laughed. "Nicely played."

Suddenly Sam's phone rang. He looked at the screen to see his mothers number illuminated. His heart sank, but Blaine walked away to give him privacy.

He rushed outside.

"Hello?" he said.

"Come home. This isn't funny Samuel." his mothers tone was sad, like she had been crying.

"But you don't want anything to do with me. You said it yourself.'' said retorted growing irritated quickly.

"I was scared. I'm so sorry. Please come home." she was crying now.

Sam sighed. "Fine, but nothing better change between us or dad."

"I already made him promise." she said through sobs. "I love you Samuel. So much."

"I'm on my way. I love you too." Sam said. He was uneasy about going back, but he didn't want to hurt his mother, even after all she said to him. He still loved her, and Blaine was right. She still loved him.

Sam rushed back into the diner, pulled out a few dollars, found an extra pen by the register and wrote a letter to Blaine on the back of a napkin.

_**Blaine, **_

_**Thank you so much for everything tonight. You are seriously the best thing to happen to me over the past few days. Since I don't know when you work next I'm going to give you my number. I hope you don't over think this and you just text me. I'll be waiting for it. **_

_**Sam. **_

_**P.S. That coffee was just the thing I needed. **_

_**555-3735**_

Sam smiled as he wrote his number. He left the napkin next to his coffee and almost ran out of the diner.

Sam couldn't help but smile as he walked back home. He replayed every moment of his interaction with Blaine. He remembered the sound of his laugh, the way he smelled, how he spoke to Sam about love and how he removed the feeling of isolation from Sam's life. Things were finally looking up for Sam. He was genuinely happy for the first time in too long. He had no idea what was waiting for him at home, or at school, but Sam didn't care. There was a person in the world who wanted Sam to be happy, and he was going to try as hard as he could to focus up and be everything that he loved about Blaine.

As Sam reached the edge of the freeway his phone vibrated. Sam smiled even wider. He knew who it was. As he reached for his pocket, his hungry eyes traveled down and away from what was in front of him, to see what Blaine had said to him.

Before he could properly read the message Sam heard the screeching of tires and a horn. He saw the word "**Blaine"**, and for a split send everything hurt before he felt nothing at all.


	3. Dalton University

_**Nightshift  
><strong>**Chapter 3- Dalton University**  
><em>

**So, a very brilliant and slightly sneaky Loki Firefox noticed that I never TECHNICALLY said that Sam was dead, so in essence, I kind of left you guys without proper closure, and after serious consideration, I have decided to pick this story back up and make it a full length fic. I have many ideas floating around about this story, and to be honest I kind of want it to be so much more than it is, so I hope you guys enjoy! **

**ALSO, I keep editing this chapter, because I found myself incredibly unhappy with a few things that I had originally decided, so I apologize for the constant replacement of chapters and such, but with the help of the wonderful Loki Firefox, I think I finally have it in the exact place I want it so hopefully there won't be anymore changes. :)  
><strong>

It had been two years, seven months and four days since Blaine met Sam Evans, not that Blaine had kept track or anything. Everyday Blaine acquired a small tinge of hope whenever his phone vibrated, hoping to see Sam's name appear on his screen with some type of encouraging message.

Over the past two years Blaine had changed certain aspects of his life. Blaine wasn't necessarily unhappy with his life, but he knew that there was more out there waiting for him. Oftentimes, he found himself staring up at the ceiling of his dorm room, imagining what could have been for he and Sam. Sometimes, he even thought he heard Sam's voice, or smelled his cologne, and sure, he tried to pretend that Sam Evans never happened. He tried to pretend that Sam was just something that Blaine's mind had created to save him from his loneliness one night at work and to feed his appetite for a chance at true love, but Blaine knew he wasn't crazy, and only crazy people invent imaginary characters in their minds right? Besides, the very real napkin, tucked away in Blaine's copy of Hamlet was proof that Blaine and Sam had a very real connection, and at the end of the day Blaine would admit to himself that he had fallen for a person he met one time in a dingy diner on the outskirts of Lima two years, seven months and four days ago.

Now, Blaine was an unhappy member of his father's Alma Mater, Dalton University. DU was almost like it sister school Dalton Academy with some noticeable changes, the most prominent being the addition of girls. Almost every person that went to Dalton Academy went to DU, so they were more than pleased to learn the campus was co-ed. The university was also split into five subsections. Arts, Education, Sports, Business and Law. These five sections were treated as mini-colleges in their own right, each one having it's own housing situations, it's own general education buildings and it's own cafeterias. As far as Blaine knew the different sub-sections only got together twice a year, the first day of classes, and graduation.

As Blaine walked through the wide hallways of the General Education Wing, he avoided the groups of people in red and blue that stood in his way, talking about things that Blaine could care less about. He kept his head down, hoisted his messenger bag higher on his shoulder and paid attention only the the intricate design of the tile on the ground on his way to Latin. Eyes always followed Blaine when he walked, but no one ever said anything to him. They had assumed that Blaine hated everyone that was at the school, which was only kind of true. Blaine just didn't like to many people around him all at once, he preferred to only interact with one person at a time, and that's only if they didn't annoy him within the first twenty-five seconds.

Since Blaine was never outwardly rude to anyone and kept to himself, most people were polite with Blaine, but he could see through the fake smiles, and hardly enthusiastic handshakes whenever he was forced to play nice for a group assignment.

Blaine made it to Latin early like he always did. This was on purpose. Avoiding people was much easier for Blaine was he was the first to arrive and select his seat all the way in the back. Blaine sat in the far right corner and pulled out his phone. Mike had texted him, telling him to meet him by his dorm. Blaine sent back an apologetic response, and looked up as a couple of people started to wander into the classroom. Blaine dropped his head towards his phone, his eyes looking at nothing in particular. He remembered when he first met Mike freshman year, the quiet kid in his philosophy class who was very insightful out of nowhere.

_Professor Nubert stood in the from of the class, rolling off the names of students in a very Ferris Bueller style, pairing them all up without even considering how well the students got along. Blaine was among the last to be paired off._

_"Chang." Blaine's eyes flicked to the Asian boy in the front row. "Anderson." Professor Nubert said. Mike looked back at Blaine and smiled, which Blaine returned half-heartedly. Blaine knew little about Michael Chang, except that he was driven and he never pulled any grades lower than A's. Blaine was actually alright with the pairing. At least for once in his life he wouldn't have to do __all __of the work. _

Ever since the two got the highest grade in the class, they had become friends, despite Blaine's attempts to avoid the friendship. Mike was Blaine's only friend in the entire school, the only person that he spoke to by choice, and Blaine was completely alright with it.

Blaine looked up as a ball of paper connected with his head. He saw Mike walking towards him with a cheesy grin and his hands shoved into his pockets. He sat in front of Blaine, pretending he did no wrong.

"I hate you." Blaine greeted him, as he pulled his books and paper out of his bag.

"I feel like you're lying to my face." Mike said with a smile. "You would die without me."

"My life would be so much easier." Blaine said, looking at Mike and returning his smile. "I would actually be able to focus in class."

"Oh you do just fine." Mike said. "Besides, without me around, your grades would be treacherous. We all know that I'm the brains of this friendship."

"How could I forget?" Blaine said sarcastically, just as the professor walked in. Mike turned around with a smile and immediately became interested in lecture.

As was routine, Blaine blocked out his Latin professor. It didn't matter if he listened, Blaine already was quite fluent in Latin, listening to the tapes on his slow nights at the diner. His thoughts drifted to Sam, their single night together and the words they had exchanged and the few distinct memories they shared. It had been two years and still Blaine felt like it had happened yesterday, even if his entire life had changed since then. He could still remember the sound Sam's laugh made, the butterflies it brought to his stomach and the way that Blaine's mind raced the first time he saw Sam walk through the diner door.

Class whizzed by as Blaine imagined seven different scenarios in which Sam text him back and they lived happily ever after. Only when Mike's hand collided on his shoulder, did Blaine snap out of his trance.

"You know how much I hate it when you do that." Mike said, looking at him with concerned eyes. Blaine never told his friend about Sam. He thought it would be incredibly counter-productive to tell him about a person that didn't matter anymore, and Blaine believed that his only friend would probably think he was mental and quit talking to him, because with Blaine's luck, that would happen.

"What's on your mind?" Mike prodded as they stood, and headed towards the quad before Blaine and Mike retreated to their respective classes.

"Nothing." Blaine lied, his eyes traveling back down to the tiled floors.

"Blaine." Mike said seriously, grabbing his shoulder and stopping him in the middle of the hall. "If there's anything I'm not, it's stupid. I know when you're lying to me." His dark brown eyes were looking directly into Blaine's.

"It's not that big of a deal." Blaine said, staring into Mike's eyes so he would believe the lie. "It's something I can deal with on my own."

Something shifted in Mike's eyes. "Blaine." He repeated. "Whatever you have going on may be able to be handle alone, but don't you think that it would be easier to have someone help you out for once? There's nothing wrong with asking for a friend."

Blaine's anger was swelling in his chest. "No one ever became great by taking the easy way out Michael. I'm fine." and Blaine began to walk away.

"Blaine, stop." Mike's voice was calm. Blaine did exactly as he was told. "Please quit lying to me." he said as he walked in front of Blaine's path.

Blaine was growing irritated now. If he told Mike about Sam, he would have to tell Mike that he was gay. Blaine knew that he wouldn't really care either way, but Blaine had never wanted to be topic of conversation for everyone at the school. Blaine wasn't ashamed that he was gay, and he knew that that people weren't going to judge him for it, but it was something that Blaine didn't want to make too public for fear of causing unwanted attention from his peers. Blaine knew that his decision to go back into the closet was silly and unnecessary, but he never could find the time to care whether or not people knew about his sexual preference. To be honest, he wanted to tell Mike everything. He wanted Mike's opinion on Sam, he wanted more friends, he wanted so much more, but Blane was afraid. He put his trust in so many people, and they all left him. Every single one, and if he told Mike what was happening, that meant that he was setting himself up for a chance to get left alone again, and actually caring that he was alone, which was something that Blaine couldn't afford again.

"Nothing is wrong." Blaine restated through clenched teeth. "I just have a lot going on, and I would prefer it if you would quit asking." For a half a second Mike looked affronted, then his features softened, and a kind, but fake smile appeared on his face.

"Alright." he said, putting his hands in the air as a sign of surrender. "I'll leave you alone, but remember, if you need anyone to talk to I'm always here."

Blaine just stood there, staring at his only friend in the entire world. "Thanks." he said slowly.

"Anytime." Mike said cheerily, staring back at him.

"You're going to try again tomorrow aren't you?" Blaine asked.

"Depends on how grouchy you are." Mike said with a smile, and for the first time in a few days, Blaine laughed


	4. Straight Camp

_**Nightshift**_

_**Straight Camp**_

**BOOM. Chapter 4 already! Look. At. Me. Go. Now I know that these chapters are kind of short for now, but I promise they will get longer, I just want to show you guys where these two are at in their lives. A wonderful thank you to Loki Firefox for saving me on Chapter 3. In case you haven't had the chance yet, I made some major changes to Chapter 3, because I was immensely unhappy with some original decisions I made, so make sure you take a look at the new and improved version. :) Also Vita Amore Riso left an amazing review; [Oooooh! Yay! Bike and Blam all in one story? Seriously? Awesome! I am so excited about this story. Did Sam get amnesia from the accident? Will he  
><span>remember Blaine? Poor Blaine pining away for Sam all this time. Awwwww. <span>They are going to run into each other soon, right right right? LOL.] So I thank you so much for your kind words! **

**Please review you guys and tell me what you like and what you hate about this, I'm super stoked about how people are responding to this and I can't wait for you all to see what I have in store for this!  
><strong>

Sam hated this place. It was so perfect, and full of fake positivity it was disgusting. Sam had been an unenthusiastic member of the Lima Memorial Christian School for Troubled Boys for two years and he was counting down the days for it all to end. According to the paper work that the man in front of him was reading Sam had shown 'immense inability to cooperate with the school, but a reborn and healed member of society with no traces to ever show the intention of committing disgraceful and deplorable acts of inhumanity ever again.' Even know Sam didn't understand half of the words that were being rambled off to him, he knew what they meant. In short, Sam had been cured of his gay.

In truth, everything was a lie. Sam wasn't at any school, he was at a straight camp, a place where his parents sent him the day after he could leave the hospital, to 'fix whatever was wrong in his brain.', as his father had said.

The only thing that was honest about the whole situation was Sam's obvious hatred for his situation. Once to piss one of the nun's off, Sam made out with his dorm mate, earning him a week of alone time in a room that looked a lot like one of these police moves Sam had seen once. He never went to Bible study unless he was forced, he made sarcastic comments during lectures about homosexuality being wrong and he verbally told the instructors how much he hated them.

Sam had guessed the only reason that they were allowing him to leave was because he had finally turned eighteen, and he was given the option. Before the words could even leave the deans moth, Sam demanded to be released, quickly going through all of the psychological bullshit and random tests to make sure he wouldn't 'spread the gay to innocent people.'

"Samuel." The man said. Sam didn't even look up, he pretended to be incredibly interested in his nails.

"What." It wasn't a question. It was a statement of annoyance.

"It seems as though you are free to go, but I have a question to ask you." the man said.

"Of course you do." Sam sighed, still not looking up.

"Do you hereby promise to uphold the traditions and values installed into you by

The Lima Memorial Christian School for Troubled Boys?"

Sam looked up at the man and stared directly into his brown eyes. "No."

The mans facial expression did not change. Maybe he expected it, Sam didn't care enough to wonder for too long. Instead he went back to his examining his fingers.

"Perhaps one day you'll understand that what we do here id for your own good." The man sighed.

"Perhaps not." Sam said, eyes trained on his forefinger.

"Fine." the man said. "You are free to go." Sam wasted no time in grabbing his bag from the table in front of him.

"I would say thanks," Sam said, stopping at the door that was being held open by a guard. " but you have to be grateful in order to say thank you to someone, and you people haven't done shit for me that I'm grateful for. I hope you all burn in hell." And he allowed the sunlight outside to embrace him.

-OOOOO-

As Sam sat in the back seat of his cab, he pulled out his phone. After he was hit by the car his father deleted every contact, so when it was finally returned to him, Blaine's unsaved number was missing to Sam's extreme anger and heartbreak. It had been two years since Sam had walked into the diner expecting nothing but coffee and instead finding everything he had ever wanted. Since the people at the straight camp took his phone away the second he arrived, Sam laid awake at night hoping that Blaine decided to text him again or hoping that his number would magically appear in his phone again. Sometimes, in his misery, Sam would imagine extravagant escape plans and run to the diner so Blaine could save him from the cruelty.

Sam looked at the phone screen in front of him, staring at the the empty inbox, wishing that he had never been hit by the car, wishing that his parents still loved him and wishing that his time with Blaine was not limited to one singular night.

Suddenly the car stopped. "Here." The cabbie said. Sam pulled out his wallet, paid the twenty three dollars his mother had put in his wallet before they took him to the straight camp to use in case they 'couldn't fix' him and he left the car.

The diner looked the exact same Sam had remembered it, only sunlight surrounded it. Sam could feel his heart beating at a rapid pace as he walked up to the door.

The sound of yelling servers, people talking and banging dishes greeted Sam. Immediately Sam felt a tugging in his stomach as he stood at the podium where Blaine had first greeted him. His eyes traveled to the seat at the counter where he sat that night. He remembered the conversation word for word, he dreamed about it countless nights. He looked for Blaine in the mass of people, unable to locate him.

Suddenly an older woman appeared.

"Hello darling!" Her enthusiasm was the same as Blaine's.

"Hi." Sam responded, just as he did to Blaine.

"How many for you?" Sam felt sick.

"Uh- Does Blaine still work here?" Sam said, ignoring the question.

"No." she said. Sam's heart shattered in his chest. "He left a while ago for school."

"Do you know what school?" Sam said hopefully.

"No honey I don't." the server said. Sam felt like he was going to cry. "I'm sorry sweetie." she added, most likely noticing Sam's expression, which he was unable to hide.

"It's alright." Sam said in a rough tone, trying to hold back the tears.

"Let's get you some coffee." She said, her small hand guiding Sam to a table hidden away in the back of the diner. Sam thanked her as she left to get his coffee.

_So Blaine quit. _Sam confirmed with himself. _And no now knows what school he's in. Now I"m never going to find him. He's gone forever Sam, and you're just going to have to accept it. _

The waitress returned. Set the coffee gently on the table and left Sam to his thoughts in the back of the tiny diner that brought Sam so much hope two years ago, but now only brought him intense amounts of heartbreak


	5. Party

_**Nightshift**_

_**Party**_

_****_**YAY! New chpater! I really like how this ended up and I hope you guys do too! Thank you so much to Loki Firefox, Vita Amore Riso, pukaroxliza, sacha k and FabrevansIsEndgame for their amazing reviews! **

** Don't forget, reviews sustain my soul!  
><strong>

Blaine wasn't really a fan of the people Mike liked to hang out with. They were all such…..boys. The only reason Blaine even agreed to go with Mike is because he threatened to take away his laptop for the whole weekend, which would prevent Blaine from doing homework and taking away his excuse to stay away from people. There was a boy named Noah, the self proclaimed "residential badass" who was one more fight from getting kicked out of DU. Noah had the whole get up, a black mohawk, big muscles and a vocabulary that consisted of mostly curse words. If he wasn't so crude, Blaine might actually find Puck attractive. His carmel skin complemented his hazel eyes in the most striking way. Jordan was almost like Puck, minus the giant muscles and black mohawk. He too had carmel colored skin, but his hair was at least cut like a normal persons, he was much nicer and used less curse words.

"Dude. We have to go to that party tonight." Puck was saying as he wolfed down some chili fries, chili and cheese clinging to the side of his mouth.

"Puck, we're not even old enough to drink." Mike said.

"Almost the whole party isn't old enough to drink." Puck said. "Plus, think of all of the bitches!"

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"While I'm definitely thinking of all of the girls," Jordan said. "We can't even get in. The party is all Sebastian Smythe's deal, and he hates all of us."

"Not all of us…." Mike said looking at Blaine.

"No." Blaine said. Since their days at Dalton Academy Sebastian Smythe had been trying to make Blaine his boyfriend, which Blaine may actually kind of consider before saying no if Sebastian wasn't a horny, arrogant, alcoholic.

"Oh come on Anderson!" Puck said, shoving his shoulder. Blaine looked at him with an annoyed look. "We could all get laid! It's been far too long since The Lion King Puck-fasa has gotten some!"

"No." Blaine said. "He annoys me more than most people do, almost like you're doing right now Puck."

"He's not gonna do it." Jordan said.

"Nope." Blaine confirmed.

"Mike!" Puck said. "Help us out here!"

"Blaine." Mike said, turning to him. "Come on, it's the party of the year."

"No." Blaine repeated.

"You don't even have to go!" Puck said. "Just get us in!"

Blaine shot Puck a very rude look, before turning back to Mike. He did kind of owe Mike. He was the only friend Blaine had in the whole school. After a moment of silence he finally answered.

"Fine, but I'm not staying. I am no mood for Sebastian tonight." He said. Puck cheered loudly hugging Blaine and telling him that he owes him big time. Jordan high-fived Puck and Mike just sat back in his chair with a cheesy grin on his face, relishing in his rare victory.

-OOOOO-

Four hours later Blaine found himself in the bathroom, cleaning beer off of his pants, muttering to himself.

_You should have known Blaine. The moment Sebastian saw you, there was no escape. You should have just told Mike no. He would have lived, and you would be in your nice cozy dorm room, not covered in beer and closer to finishing your stupid English homework. _

Blaine sighed and looked in the mirror, making sure that he didn't at least look like he absolutely loathed everyone at the party he was forced to stay at. Blaine tried to escape four different times, each ending in failure as Mike or Puck would catch him, and beg him to stay. Blaine turned and walked out of the bathroom to the sound of sledge-hammering bass lines and people filed outside of the bathroom door, waiting for him so they could relieve themselves.

Blaine was almost knocked over as a girl ran into his shoulder, racing into the bathroom. Blaine made a face as his hand went to his shoulder before he heard the one voice he he didn't want to.

"You know we could jump that girl for trying to hurt you. That wasn't very nice of her." Sebastian said as he suddenly appeared in Blaine's path, a red cup in hand and his perfect body covered in perfect designer clothes.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I'm fine." and he started to make his way back to the corner he was apparently spending his evening at.

Sebastian's hand came from nowhere and found it's way to Blaine's shoulder. "Are you sure? It would be a real shame for something as pretty as you to be hurt." Sebastian's perfect white teeth appeared as his perfect mouth stretched into a mischievous smile.

Blaine looked at Sebastian like he was insane. "Yes. I'm sure I can find the willpower to pull through Sebastian."

"Maybe a kiss or two and it'll feel better?" Sebastian's honey colored eyes were filled with lust as his hand started to rub true spot where the girls body collided with his.

Blaine brushed Sebastian's hand off of his shoulder gently. "Goodbye Sebastian." and he walked through a crowd of drunken people who were attached at the mouth, pushing them out of his way. Blaine bobbed and weaved through the semi darns of the giant room where at least a hundred people were crowded in, making out, dancing or somehow finding a way to stomach more alcohol and when he finally made it to the door Mike was there, leaning against the door frame. His hair was all messed up and he looked like he was twenty seconds away from falling over. As soon as his eyes spotted Blaine he pushed off of the frame, Blaine catching him around the torso before his face collided with the ground.

"Can we go?" Mike said into Blaine's shoulder, as his bigger frame was slumped over Blaine's little one. "I don't feel so good." his words were slurring and was dangerously becoming incapable of proper English.

"Yes." Blaine grunted, thankful for a chance to leave. Mike was heavier than Blaine had expected. He adjusted Mike's body so they were both facing the same way. Blaine put Mike's left arm around his neck and he gripped tightly on Mike's waist so he wouldn't fall. "Let's go." He led Mike out the door, and down the massive walkway where Sebastian's dorm was located. Mike was having a difficult time walking in a straight line and since his legs were much stronger than Blaine's, it took them far too long to get out into the quad.

"." Mike said as Blaine sat him down on a bench close to the building they just left.

"Thank you Mike." Blaine said as he sat next to his drunk friend, ignoring the fact that he just called him Blainers.

"You- you- are wel-come." Mike said as hiccups overtook his body. They sat in silence for a minute. Mike hiccuping and Blaine trying to formulate a plan on getting Mike back to their dorm without a teacher noticing. After what must have been a half hour, Mike's hiccups finally stopped.

"Blainers?" Mike said. Blaine looked at him. His hands were in his lap and his eyes looking at the ground.

"Yes Mike?" Blaine said.

"Why are you so sad all the time?" His brown eyes meeting Blaine's hazel ones. "It makes me sad when you're sad. You should cheer up. Do you want a hug?" And he flung his body onto Blaine's hugging him tightly. Blaine returned the hug, patting Mike on the back. Only when Mike retracted did Blaine speak.

"I'm just fine Mike. You should't worry about me."

Mike pouted. "You're lying Blainers. You're sad."

Mike had caught him. He knew Blaine was lying to him. Even in his incredibly drunk state, Mike was still brilliant, and now that he was drunk he wasn't going to give up as easily as he normally would.

_Mike's drunk anyways. It's not like he is going to remember this tomorrow right? _Blaine thought as Mike still looked at him.

"Blainers." Mike said. "Just tell me. You know I can keep a secret and we're best friends and I don't want you to be sad anymore."

Blaine sighed, and finally succumbed. He told Mike every single detail about Sam, the night he walked into the diner, the conversation they had, how Sam had run away from home, the napkin he left for Blaine and the text he never responded too. He told him about how different Blaine felt after Sam had left, and how upset he was when he never heard from Sam again. As Blaine spoke, he realized he never spoke about Sam out loud before. He felt the tears appear on his face, but he ignored them as he kept talking.

"He came into my life exactly when I felt my life falling apart." Blaine said, now it was his turn to look at the ground. "Now that my life really is a mess, I miss him everyday. I knew him for only two hours and for some reason I felt so connected to him, like he was a the missing piece to a puzzle I had been looking for my entire life." Blaine wiped the tears from his eyes. "I push everyone away because I'm afraid that they too are gonna leave me. I'm tired of getting hurt and left to pick up the pieces all by myself. If I don't have anyone around to hurt me again, there'll be no pieces to pick up." Blaine was quiet for a moment. He almost forgot Mike was there. He was so lost in his story. "I'm sorry Mike. You probably think I'm just a dumb teenager in love."

"No." Mike said, shaking his head. "You are a good person Blainers." Mike was still hanging on to 'Blainers' like his life depended on it. "You need to find him. I'll help. I don't want you to be sad forever."

"I don't even know where to start." Blaine said.

"Outside the gates of DU." Mike said. Blaine looked at Mike again. "If he isn't there, we look everywhere around the school, we look all over Ohio, the world if we have to!" Blaine chuckled, which granted a smile from Mike. "I want you to be happy Blainers. You deserve to smile every now and then."

A comfortable silence filled the air between them. Finally the realization hit Blaine. "Mike, you didn't say anything about this being about a boy. I never told you I was gay."

"It doesn't matter to me Blainers." Mike responded. "The heart wants what it wants. I don't care if you were madly in love with dinosaur bones. You're still my best friend and I will always think the best of you."

"Thanks Mike." Blaine murmured.

"No problem Blaine." Mike said with a yawn.

Blaine smiled. "Alright drunky. Let's go to bed." He stood, and grabbed Mike's hands to help him stand and steady himself. Mike threw his arm over Blaine's neck, just so Blaine could help him get to their destination. He wasn't stumbling quite as violently as before, but his steps still reminded Blaine of a video he once watched in Earth Science of a baby giraffe trying to walk for the first time.

"Blainers?" Mike said looking forward.

"Yes Mike." Blaine responded as they turned a corner.

"Did you ever think I was going to leave you?"

Blaine considered this for a moment while they walked.

"No." he said honestly. "You've always been there for me, even if I'm an asshole to everyone. You stand up for me. For some reason you won't give up on me."

Mike smiled. "I would be a terrible best friend if I gave up on you."

"That is very true." Blaine said and Mike laughed. "Thank you Mike."

"You are welcome Blainers."

Blaine and Mike had reached the building that housed their dorm, Anderson Hall. Part of Blaine's arrangement to attend his fathers school was that he stayed in the building that his great-great grandfather had founded. Anderson hall was four stories high, accented with elegant arches and statues of gargoyles that took watch on stilts that protruded from the roof. The building was colored the same dark brown that matched every other building on DU's campus. Blaine used his student ID to open the big oak doors, he led Mike up the stairs, through the elegant hallway that was lined with artwork from different donors. When they finally got to their dorm Mike leaned the back of his head against the wall as Blaine took the keys out of his pocket and opened the door.

Blaine had to pull some strings to get Mike in the same from as him. After his old dorm mate graduated, Blaine begged his dad to let him room with Mike since he was the only that didn't annoy the living hell out of him. It was odd to Blaine how different and alike he and Mike were. Blaine had hundreds of books lining the walls of his side of the room, everything from The Very Hungry Caterpillar to The Iliad. Mike had every CD known to man. Britney Spears, Dolly Parton, Bach, if you could name a song, Mike most likely had it on a CD, and if not, it was probably stashed away in his iTunes. Blaine had rugby posters, Mike had football posters. Blaine had bow ties, Mike had shoes. Mike once described their friendship like a painting of fire and water, so opposite, but incredibly complimentary of each other in all the best ways. Blaine was reserved, Mike was outgoing. Blaine hated everyone, Mike loved everyone. Mike liked girls. Blaine liked boys. It was the perfect combination.

Before Blaine could even withdraw his key from the door Mike stumbled in and collapsed into his bed, not even bothering to take off his shoes. Blaine chuckled, turned on the light, took the keys out of the door and shut it quietly.

"Thanks Blaine." Mike mumbled into his pillow as sleep was quickly taking him over.

"You are very welcome Mike." Blaine said.

Blaine grabbed his pajamas from the closet he and Mike shared, went into the bathroom, changed and took all of the gel out of his hair before he flicked off the bathroom light. When he opened the door he was greeted with Mike's snores. Blaine turned off the light and slipped into the sheets. Before long Blaine fell asleep not realizing that the name he had been waiting for two years to see had just appeared on his phone that was sitting on a table at Sebastian's.


	6. Finally

_****_**I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update you guys! The past two weeks have been nuts and I have been super distracted so writing was really difficult for me. I am so in love with the response I'm getting from this story and I love what it's becoming! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I owe you all so much! Please let me know what you guys think! I know the chapters feel short, but trust me, later you're going to get a lot more content! Review like always! :)**

_**Nightshift**_

_**Finally**_

Sam went back to the diner everyday for two weeks, spending hours in the same booth and holding on to a fragile string of hope that Blaine would walk in and finally Sam and Blaine would be reunited. The owner of the diner gave Sam a part-time job as a busser, which was barely enough money for Sam to use for his hotel room, food, his phone bill, and most recently, a cigarette addiction. Sam hated what his life had become. He felt the sticky self hatred coating his stomach and residing there, slowly morphing into a ball of despair and discontent that wouldn't leave.

On Thursday's Sam worked. He hated Thursday's. It was always slow and Sam would normally just stand in the back drawing comics of what he wished his life was like. Sam was a super hero, and nothing stopped him from saving Blaine from sure death. Even if his arch nemesis did have a sweet mustache like Snidely Whiplash.

"You're getting better and better at these." a voice came from behind Sam.

"Thank you Martha." Sam responded. Martha had always taken care of Sam since the day he walked into the diner looking for Blaine. She knew everything that had happened between Sam and Blaine, and she always told Sam that one day Sam and Blaine would find each other and be happy. She never let Sam give up and he was grateful for her.

"I need you're help son." Martha said.

"What's up?" Sam asked, not taking his eyes away from the artwork in front of him.

"We got a couple of tables out there that could use some help, you know I would do it, but my back isn't what it used to be."

"I know." Sam said with a smile as he stood up and looked at her. "I'll be there in two seconds."

"Thank you dear." Martha said as she walked through the door that separated the two halves of the diner. Sam just nodded, walked to the giant, metal contraption that housed the dishwasher and grabbed an ugly, brown bus tub before walking to the front where Martha was tending to the only table in the entire restaurant. Sam avoided contact with costumers as much as possible and the second he saw the four boys that occupied the booth he could tell that they were plastered. As Sam reached a table not far from where Martha was standing more evidence of their intoxication was made clear. Sam waited for Martha to leave before he looked at the table from the corner of his eye.

"That girl wasn't even pretty Puck." said a smaller hispanic boy.

"Bullshit! She was hot!" the one with the mohawk yelled, as Sam picked up dirty plates from the table. "She was just being a stuck up bitch."

"You told her you wanted to slap her ass…..with a whip." said another boy that had his back turned to Sam, obstructing his face, but Sam could see that he had big hair.

"Quit being all pissy Sebastian. It's not our fault that Blaine won't suck your dick."

Sam froze. His whole body went numb and his eyes unfocused. He must have misheard. There's no way the Puck kid just said that name,

"Blaine just doesn't know what he wants." Sebastian said. Sam heard it clearly this time.

_They know Blaine. _Sam thought. _Maybe they know where Blaine is going to school. Maybe they all go to the same school. What if it's not the same Blaine though? How many Blaine's could there be in the world though, especially that live around here? _

"Plus he's all depressing to be around." Puck said. "He's always moping around campus."

"Maybe he's in love with me and can't come to terms with it?" Sebastian said. "I wouldn't blame him."

Sam rolled his eyes, trying his hardest to go back to pretending he was actually doing something productive.

"I heard he used to work here." the smaller unnamed boy said, which caused Sam to drop the plate he had just picked up, syrup overtaking the table as his heartbeat took over his whole chest and his stomach tied into knots. Sam felt the boys look at him.

"You alright?" Puck asked with a slight chuckle. Sam couldn't respond. He was frozen his mind was moving so fast that he couldn't even properly decipher his thoughts.

"Dude." Puck's voice came again, more serious the second time. "Are you okay?" This time he stood up and took a few steps towards Sam. The first thing Sam could register was his heartbeat, then came the pain in his hand. He had somehow pressed his hand down on broken shards from the plate.

"What does Blaine look like?" Sam said. It was the only question that would come to his mind.

"Dude, you're bleeding." Puck said as he came closer.

"Please just answer the question." Sam said as he closed his eyes and controlled his tone of voice.

"Uh. Always wears a tie of some sort combs his hair back with a lot of gel. Kinda short." Sam closed his eyes again. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine." Sam said as he stood at his full height and grabbing the wet washcloth from his back pocket, covering his bleeding hand. He looked at Puck, who was a strange mixture of confused and concerned.

"Why are you so concerned about Blaine?" Sebastian spat as he stood as well and finally revealing his face. Sebastian was good looking, but Sam could tell he was loaded. He was good looking because of the money he had. Immediately, Sam didn't like Sebastian.

"We're old friends." Sam lied. Before he could even finish the sentence, he knew that Sebastian could see right through the lie.

"Really now?" he said as a grin appeared across his face. "How old?"

"A few years" Sam responded quickly.

"Hmm." Sebastian hummed thoughtfully. " I assume you've lost contact with him?"

Sam's heart jumped into his throat. "Unfortunately." he managed to regurgitate. "You wouldn't happen to know how I could get ahold of him?" Sam was trying way to hard to sound casual.

Sebastian looked at him for a second before he spoke. "I do actually."

Sam's heartbeat was so rapid he was positive everyone in the restaurant could hear it clearly.

"Do you have your phone with you?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes." Sam said, still trying to sound calm, but very aware that he was failing as he pulled his phone from his pocket. As Sebastian recited the numbers in a bored voice Sam typed them in with one shaking hand. As soon as Sebastian was finished Sam replaced his phone in his pocket and looked at Sebastian. "Thank you."

Sebastian looked at him with a pretentious smirk. "Yeah. Good luck.", and he walked back to his table, with Puck right behind him.

Sam walked quickly towards the door, very aware that Sebastian was watching him. "I'm going to smoke." he announced to Martha, not giving her time to respond as he rushed outside. As soon as the cool spring air hit Sam's face, he dug his phone, cigarettes and a lighter out of his pocket, made a messy knot with the washcloth over his messy hand and lit a cigarette. He let the burning sensation take over his chest and throat for a split second before he sent the text he had been wanting to send for two years, checking it multiple times for spelling errors, self conscious of his dyslexia.

**Hey Blaine. It's Sam from the diner. :) How are things? **

Sam inhaled deeply as he hit the send button and stared at the busy highway as his stomach did somersaults while he waited for Blaine to finally respond.


	7. Calling In A Favor

_**Chapter 7**_

**_Calling In A Friend_**

**__****OMG. So here it is! I know many of you have been waiting forever and I'm so sorry! I had some financial trouble and I had to sell my computer and my parents got me a new one for Christmas so expect chapters to come more regularly! Hope you enjoy and leave me some reviews/1 I'm a little rusty so I appreciate eveything you wonderful, lovely people have to say! **

"You know the deal Blaine. You give me what I want, and you can have your phone back."

"No Sebastian. I will not have sex with you. Just give me my goddamn phone back."

"What a shame..." Sebastian said quietly as she shook his head. "I was really looking forward to giving you your phone back. It just keeps vibrating in my jeans and just..." he closed his evil, honey colored eyes and touched the bulge in his black boxer briefs. He moved his arm up the door frame as he opened his eyes. "Are you sure Blaine? It would be just..._magical._" His eyes met Blaine's as he moved his hand up his naked chest.

Blaine had had enough. "Fine. Fuck off Sebastian. Keep it." he spat as he stormed down the long oak hallway in his slippers.

"Just so you know, you're much hotter when you're angry!" Sebastian shouted as Blaine moved further down the hallway. Blaine just rolled his eyes and responded with a middle finger in the air.

-oOo-

"Really?" Mike said as he ran his hand through his hair. Blaine had just finished telling his only friend about his conversation with Sebastian. "That's pretty low, even for him."

Blaine didn't say anything. He just sat in the chair across from the hungover Asian, stewing in his anger.

"So what are you going to do?" Mike asked as he stood up out of his bed.

"I suppose I'll just get a new one." Blaine responded as his eyes followed Mike around the room. Mike was still in the same jeans as the night before, only now they were covered in sleepy wrinkles. His shirt had the same wrinkles but only along the back, it was as if Mike didn't move an inch while he slept. "There isn't really much else I can do." he added as Mike grabbed a bright blue shirt out of their closet.

"You could just go to the dean. You know you would get it back that way."

"Yes, but then I would have to deal with Sebastian an all of his friends calling me some lame nickname that has something to do with me being a tattletale, and I'm not in the mood for that today." Blaine said as Mike stopped moving around the room just in front of the bathroom door and looked at him. He stood there for a moment, just staring at Blaine. "What?" Blaine said. No answer. Blaine saw that Mike's eyes weren't really looking at Blaine, just sort of pointed in his direction."Mike." He only smiled in response to Blaine's words.

"What if I knew of someone who could get it for you?" Mike said., actually looking at him this time.

"What?" Blaine said, not fully understanding,

"I know a way I could get your phone back, but it requires the help of someone you don't like." Mike said as he raised his eyebrows.

"I don't like anyone." Blaine retorted.

"Well that's true..." Mike smiled at Blaine. "Just let me shower and we'll go get your phone? "

Blaine considered the offer for a moment. He could just call his dad and tell him that he lost it. After a forty-five minute lecture on the importance of responsibility, and the reminder of the values that his parents had instilled in him where "much more stern than this", a new phone would be shipped Blaine's way. However, the phone call would also result in Blaine's father never letting him forget about it, and constantly take any chance he could take in making him feel like shit for even considering to ask.

"Fine." Blaine agreed and Mike relaxed. "But it better not get me into trouble Michael."

"Deal." Mike said as he grinned widely and closed the bathroom door behind him. As soon as the door shut, Blaine rested his head against the back of the chair and sighed. _Fucking Sebastian. _He thought as the sounds of the water from the shower hit Blaine's eardrums. It had only been a couple of hours since Blaine woke up and he was already done with the day. All he really wanted to do was crawl back into bed and lay there all day, but he needed his phone. Sam could text him at any moment and when he did, Blaine wanted to be able to respond the very same second. He had been waiting for far too long to have Sebastian waltz right in and fuck it all up.

The water shut off and Blaine opened his eyes. He looked at his outfit and decided that he probably should change out out of his basketball shorts and slippers that he was sporting. Blaine got up from the chair and walked to his massive, dark dresser and pulled out some jeans just as the bathroom door behind him opened.

"Okay Blaine. Are you ready?" Mike said behind him.

"Yeah almost I've ju-" Blaine started to say as he turned around to face his friend, but the words left his brain. Mike was standing in front of the bathroom in only a pair of shorts. His bare chest was still wet, the muscles seemed to capture the light just right making Blaine's eyes travel all the way down his six pack until he met the edge of his pants right under his bellybutton. Too make things worse he was moving the towel around him as he waited for Blaine to answer him.

It took Blaine much longer than he would have liked to realize that he was staring at his best friends body and he was making it more than obvious. Finally Blaine's brain began to work again and words finally happened.

"Uh... yeah!" Blaine said louder than he meant to. "I just have to change really quick and then we can go." And blaine rushed to the bathroom.

As soon as he door shut, Blaine leaned up against the door. His mind was racing. He had seen Mike without his shirt a billion times. It was only eminent since they lived together, but for some reason today was the day that Blaine had _actually _looked. He never took the time to actually appreciate how good looking Mike was.

Blaine shook his head and opened his eyes. This was ridiculous. Blaine couldn't have had feelings for Mike. He was annoying and called him Blainers and was straight. It was only another heartbreak waiting to happen.

Blaine ignored his head and changed his pants quickly and left the bathroom. Mike had put a shirt on and was selecting a pair of shoes from the thousands that inhabited their shared closet. Blaine walked right passed him, keeping his eyes on the carpet under him. He went straight for the shoes that he had tossed next to his bed the night before.

"Okay. So he's gonna meet us in the quad." Mike said.

"Right." Blaine said. He was so nervous for some reason. He kept his eyes glued to the ground.

There was an awkward silence between the two. Blaine could see that Mike was staring at him from the top of his eyelids.

"Are you alright?" Mike asked quietly.

Blaine looked up from his shoes. His heart was beating in his chest so loud that he was sure that Sebastian could here it across campus. "I'm fine. I just really want my phone is all." Blaine said, trying hard to get his voice back to the proper octave.

Mike just kept staring at him. He knew Blaine was lying, but he must've decided against calling him on it because all he said was a quiet "Okay."

"Ready?" Blaine asked, trying to move passed the awkward situation.

"Um... Yeah." Mike said looking around him. "Let's go." and he moved towards the door.

Blaine shut the door behind him as they exited the room. As they walked down the hallway Blaine's mind drifted to Mike again. He was acting so weird. Normally Blaine would barely talk and Mike would do his best to annoy him until Blaine gave up and just started murmuring responses just to get him to shut up. Now Mike was concerned with how he was feeling and strutting around the dorm with his muscular, wet chest for all of the world to see. It just didn't make sense.

When they left the building the warm and bright sunlight welcomed them to Blaine's obvious distaste. Mike walked a couple of steps ahead of him, leading Blaine into the unknown.

"Michael?" Blaine said as he caught up with him. "Who are we going to see?"

Mike looked at him and smiled. "The only person that I think could make Sebastian give us what we want... Noah Puckerman."


	8. Getting Even

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Getting Even**_

**So guys, this is my first of only a few chapters in Mike's point of view. He's a really important part of this story and I think that it's important for you guys to see some things from his POV. Don't worry, the next chapter will be from Sam's point of view so don't fret! **

**Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews, it was a wonderful way to come back after such a long time. :)**

Blaine looked miserable as they made their way through campus. He was silent, but he looked like someone ran over his dog every single time Mike managed to look back at him. Mike knew that his stunt this morning was still on Blaine's mind and he cursed himself silently as they moved along the sidewalks. He knew it was too early, it had not only been but 20 hours since Blaine spilled his heart out and Mike had all but verbally declared his fifteen month long love or him.

Yes, Mike Chang had secretly fallen for the grumpiest, quietest and nerdiest kid in school and in some desperate half-assed attempt to make some fantasy of Blaine running into his arms come true, Mike decided that using his six pack to his advantage would work. It didn't.

Mike didn't just do this because he discovered Blaine was gay and assumed that he was just in love with Mike as he was with Blaine. No, Mike knew exactly who Sam was. He knew about the beautiful blue eyes he had, the perfect blonde hair, the irresistible southern charm; everything. He walked out into their room without a shirt for a reason, to keep Blaine from feeling the same sense of disappointment that he did.

-ooOOoo-

_Mike had just finished his Chemistry homework and leaned back in his chair with a sigh if relief and closed his eyes. It had been a long week, and he was excited that the last bit of his finals had just been completed. His phone vibrated on his desk next to his laptop, causing Mike to open his eyes. He leaned forward and picked up the phone looking at his latest message with sleepy eyes. _

_**We need to talk. Are you home?**_

_It was from his boyfriend Sam. Mike's heart fell into his stomach. All of the cliché's about relationships told him that that statement was the death blow. His relationship of three years was about to die and Mike only saw a handful of ways to salvage it. _

_With trembling fingers Mike responded as casually as he could, __**Yes. Come in through the window though, my parents are sleeping. **_

_After ten minutes of pacing Mike heard the familiar sound of Sam's body climbing over the window sill. He turned quickly to see his boyfriend with dried blood on his nose and a swollen red eye. Immediately the fears of his doomed relationship disappeared and were replaced with the fear of Sam's welfare. _

_"Jesus Christ Sam, what the hell happened?" Mike breathed as he moved closer, but Sam took a step back, causing Mike to stop dead in his tracks. "Sam?" Mike said as he felt the incredible desire to cry welling up inside of his chest and in his eyeballs. _

_"Please Mike, Just listen." Sam said, his voice was raspy. Mike stood there staring at Sam, while his mind shifted into overdrive, trying to find a logical answer to all of his ignored questions. _

_"Okay." Mike said quietly, and he sat in the chair he had vacated only minutes ago. He looked up at Sam, who was still by the window and waited for him to speak. _

_"Just don't say anything. Can you please promise me that?" Sam asked, his blue eyes tinted with pink, it was as if he had been crying all night. Mike's eyes drifted to Sam's hands. The knuckles were bloodied and hanging limply at his sides. Not taking his eyes off of them, Mike nodded. _

_"We can't be together anymore." Sam said. Mike felt the tears already coming. His worst fears had come true in the blink of an eye. Mike kept his word and stayed quiet anyways. "It's not because you did anything wrong Mike. I am still so in love with you, but I have to end it, and it kills me, but we have to end this." His voice got quiet as the tears started to fall down his cheeks. Mike was barely holding it together in his chair, but kept his promise and didn't say anything, even though every molecule in his body wanted his mouth to move and his vocal chords to work. _

_"I'm not good with words Mike, but I want you to know that I love you more than any group of words in the dictionary could describe. Please don't be angry with me." Sam said, his voice occasionally breaking as he spoke. _

_Sam walked forward towards Mike, whose eyes were trained on Sam. He kneeled down until he was eye level with Mike and looked at him. Mike's right hand moved involuntarily and brushed lightly over Sam's swollen eye ad gently wiped the tear away. His own vision was so clouded with tears he was momentarily surprised that his hand hadn't betrayed him. _

_"I love you." Mike whispered, and Sam smiled grimly. _

_"I love you too." Sam responded and he moved forward and kissed Mike on the cheek. Mike closed his eyes as he relished in the soft lips in connection with his skin. He didn't open them as Sam moved towards the window. He didn't open them as he heard Sam pause. He let himself feel the ghost of Sam's last kiss on his cheek as finally the love of his life slipped through the window and right out of Mike's heart. _

-ooOOoo-

"Michael, why are we here?" Blaine voice drew Mike out of his flashback. Mike looked around and he found that he had led Blaine to the Churchill Building. "I thought we were going to get Puck first." Blaine said.

"No." Mike said slowly. His brain was slowly regaining awareness as he came to terms with the decision his brain had made. He looked at Blaine, whose dark eyes were looking at him expectantly. "I'm going to get your phone." Mike said.

"Wait, no." Blaine said dangerously as he grabbed Mike's arm. "You're going to get into trouble."

"Do you want your phone?" Mike asked. Blaine stayed quiet for a minute before he answered.

"Yes," He mumbled. "but I'm going with you."

"Blaine-" Mike started, but Blaine cut him off.

"Michael, if you punch Sebastian, I want to see it. Don't deny me that."

Mike smiled. "Okay."

As they walked through the exquisitely decorated lobby of the Churchill building, Mike's heart began to beat fast and hard in his chest. He wasn't a mean guy, he felt bad when he killed spiders in the dorm, but this time was different. Sebastian was picking on Blaine and it tore Mike up inside. It wasn't fair how Sebastian thought he could push Blaine around and not feel some sort of consequence.

Mike stopped just outside of the elevator and turned to look at Blaine. "Are you sure you don't just wanna wait down here?"

"I'm sure." Blaine said smiling with confidence.

"Alright." Mike responded and they entered the elevator.

It was silent for a few moments as the elevator moved upwards towards the fifteenth floor where Sebastian's room was stationed. Mike's mind was still occupied with the embarrassment of his stunt this morning.

"How are you going to get my phone back?" Blaine asked suddenly.

Blaine thought for a moment. " I don't know..." he answered honestly. "I just thought I would wing it and see what happens."

"As much as I want you to hit him Michael, you have to try and not to. I don't want you to get into trouble." Blaine said.

"I'll try." Mike smiled at him as the elevator doors opened.

The two walked down the long hallway to Sebastian's room, Mike getting more and more nervous as they got closer. When they reached the door Mike looked at Blaine who nodded at him. Mike nodded back and rapped on Sebastian's door.

After a moment of silence, except Mike's heartbeat banging in his eardrums, Sebastian answered the door in just a pair of jeans.

"Oh." Sebastian said, a smirk growing on his face. "Look what we have here. Dalton University's two most attractive men right here on my doorstep." He looked Mike up and down. "What can I do for you?"

"Give me Blaine's phone." Mike said simply.

"Ah." Sebastian looked at Blaine. "I told dearest Blaine this morning that I can't do that only but a few hours ago. You see Mike," his eyes went back to Mike. "Blaine and I have struck a deal."

"No we didn't." Blaine interjected.

Sebastian chuckled. "Blaine you know that you want me to do some very dirty things to you." Anger sparked in Mike's chest.

"Sebastian, just stop." Mike warned. "Give us the phone."

"Oh Mikey." Sebastian said in a mischievous tone as he crossed his arms and leaned up against the door frame. "Getting a little jealous are we?"

Mike just stared at him as he got more and more angry at every word that left Sebastian's mouth, "You better shut it Sebastian."

"But why?" He moved and walked around Mike in a circle. "Are you afraid that dearest Blaine here will discover your dark and secret past?" Mike's eyes stayed ahead and his hands clenched into fists. "You would never want him to find out abou-"

Mike panicked and filled with a mixture of fear and anger Mike felt his right fist cut through the air and connect with Sebastian's cheek. Mike's rage blinded him for just a second. He heard Blaine gasp, and Sebastian's body hit the floor hard. Mike looked at Sebastian on the ground holding his cheek. His eyes moved to Blaine who moved forward and flipped Sebastian over on his stomach. He was momentarily confused as Blaine threw his hand in Sebastian's back pocket. After only a second it all connected as Blaine withdrew his phone.

"Come on." Mike head his voice say and Blaine moved next to him.

"Oh Mike. That display of masculinity has my pants so tight right now." Sebastian said from the ground as Blaine and Mike stepped over him and quickly moved down the hallway feeling a small sense of pride.


	9. Answers

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Answers **_

**Guys. I know that you guys have noticed that things are getting crazy messy. All of this is on purpose. I promise. Sebastian will definitely start making sense soon and all of these crazy knots will start untying themselves very soon. Just bear with me! Also, I know that I said the next chapter would be from Sam's POV, but I decided against it after some thought. I'm sorry I keep making you wait for Sam, but it will happen the next chapter!**

**Special thanks to S. Rune and xKirabellax for their input and wonderful reviews! **

As Blaine and Mike rushed from the Churchill building, Blaine went through his phone. The only texts and missed calls were from Mike's phone and one from his mother. Nothing from Sam. Blaine's heart dropped a little. He was hoping that maybe Sam finally said something and instead he was met with crushing disappointment.

"Blaine, do you think that the phone could wait?" Mike said as they moved across the quad.

"No." Blaine said shortly. "I told you that you didn't have to punch Sebastian. Don't be grouchy with me."

Blaine didn't expect Mike to turn around so quickly. It was even more shocking that he was so close to Blaine in such a short amount of time. "Do you think that I wanted to hit him Blaine?" Mike said angrily. Blaine didn't respond. "I hit him for you. I hit him because he would have ruined everything that I have worked so hard to do for you." Mike was so angry. Blaine's mind was blank. He just stared at Mike. "You know what? You're welcome for your phone Blaine." he said as he turned and walked towards the direction of their dorm.

Blaine just stood in the same spot watching mike storm away. His mind went from blank to maximum overdrive in a matter of seconds. _He hit him for me?_ Blaine thought. _Why would he hit him for me? And what the hell does he mean when he says that Sebastian would have ruined all of his hard work? Hard work for what?_ Blaine was so confused. He had never seen Mike so upset, and to top it all off he wasn't making sense.

"Anderson!" Someone shouted. Blaine's heart fell into his stomach. Someone had already found out that Sebastian got punched. He and Mike were caught. He turned slowly.

Puck was lazily jogging towards him. Blaine rolled is eyes. "Not right now Noah." he said as he turned to walk away.

"Woah. Wait up." Puck said. Blaine sighed deeply and turned around.

"What?"

"There's a party tonight dude. You and Mike should come."

"No." Blaine said. "Besides, didn't you guys just have a party like, yesterday?" Blaine asked.

"So?" Puck said as his eyebrows crunched together. "Have you not noticed that you're in college Blaine?"

"Not everyone comes here to get drunk every night Puck.**" **Blaine said.

"You've never been drunk..." Puck said.

"Of course I have..." Blaine lied. "Why do you care so much?"

"Let's make a deal." Puck said, ignoring the question. "If you come tonight, I'll make sure that nobody else says anything about you behind your back."

"Wait. People talk about me?" Blaine asked, but once again Puck ignored the question.

"I'll see you tonight." Puck said and he turned and went back to the group of girls he was talking to.

Blaine watched Puck throw his arm around the girls only momentarily before he walked back towards his dorm to talk to Mike.

The whole walk Blaine's mind was fuzzy. He couldn't put the puzzle together because he was missing all of the pieces. Mike didn't make sense. What had he worked so hard to accomplish? Why was he so angry? Nothing made sense.

When Blaine had finally made it up to his door he barely recognized it. His mind was so filled with questions that he was barely paying attention to his footsteps. Hurriedly, Blaine unlocked the door and went inside.

Upon first entering the room, he found it empty. Blaine quickly went to the bathroom to find it empty as well. Confused, Blaine went back out to the main room and looked around. Mike was no where to be found. Immediately Blaine felt guilty. He knew that it was all his fault that Mike got mad. He shouldn't have said what he did to Mike. He shouldn't have been such a smart ass. Blaine sighed and plopped down on his bed and put his arms on his kneecaps. His mind was still running and his emotions where everywhere.

Blaine laid back on his bed and he heard a crunch. Confused, Blaine sat back up and looked behind him to find a folded piece of paper with new creases all over it. Blaine reached over and unfolded the paper to find Mike's handwriting.

_Blaine, _

_I'm sorry I got so upset with you. I shouldn't have been so angry. If you need me I'll be down at the coffee shop. I just need some time to get my thoughts in order. _

_I know you have questions. I said somethings that I never wanted to say. If you want to talk I'll be there until 6. Afterwards I'm going to Puck's party._

_Once again I'm sorry I got so upset with you and I hope you're not mad. _

_Mike_

Blaine stared at the note as more guilt rushed over him. Mike felt guilty for getting mad at Blaine, when he was acting like a dick. Blaine looked over at the clock on his computer desk and sighed. The time read 4:27 exactly, which meant that Blaine still had to kill and hour and a half, mulling over his own guilt and questions. Blaine threw his body across his bed again and closed his eyes.

Blaine's thoughts went to the days events. So much had happened in only a few hours. He thought of Mike's words to him, the mystery behind them all. He was so angry and so passionate, and the worst part was that Blaine had no idea why. And what did Sebastian mean when he said that Mike was trying to hide his dark past from Blaine? Nothing made sense and Blaine started to get frustrated. Blaine turned his head and looked at the clock again. it was 4:32.

Blaine stared at the clock for only a moment before making his decision. Blaine jumped out of his bed and grabbed his keys before rushing out of the door towards the coffee shop where all of his answers were waiting for him.

-ooOOoo-

Blaine wasted no time walking into the coffee shop, determined to get Mike to talk to him, even though he was violating Mike's request to give him space. Blaine looked around the room, ignoring the students on their laptops, enjoying their last few hours of their weekends. Mike was again missing. Thinking he was maybe in the restroom, Blaine waited for a couple of minutes.

After Mike didn't show, Blaine got worried. Why would Mike lie to him? Did he maybe read the note wrong? Did he maybe go to another coffee shop on campus? Maybe he did this on purpose, and he didn't actually want to see Blaine? Giving up, Blaine turned and walked out of the coffee shop. Blaine kept his eyes on the ground as sadness welled up inside of his chest. He only took a few steps before his shoulder collided with another person. Blaine looked up, prepared to yell at the person who carelessly ran into him, when he saw that the person was none other than Mike.

"Blaine..." Mike said in disbelief. His eyes were red, like he had been crying.

"Michael... what's wrong?" Blaine said concerned.

"Uh..." Mike said looking down.

"Look, " Blaine said, his heart beating fast. " I know you said you wanted time and I know that I pissed you off. I shouldn't have mouthed off like that, but I need to talk to you. Nothing makes sense."

Mike was silent for a moment before he looked up at Blaine. "Fine." his voice was rough. "You deserve answers. Let's go over here."

Mike led Blaine to a bench away from the groups of people milling around the school.

"Blaine, I need you to listen to everything I say to you and stay quiet for as long as you can. Can you promise me that?" Mike said looking up at Blaine.

"Mike-" Blaine started.

"Blaine, please?" Mike asked again.

Blaine thought for only a second. "Okay." he said and waited for Mike to start.

Mike took a deep breath before he started speaking. "Today I made many mistakes. I punched Sebastian in the face, I walked around our room without a shirt on and I yelled at you all for the same reason." A tear escaped Mike's brown eyes and rolled down his cheek.

"I look at you Blaine, and you're so miserable all the time and it kills me inside that there is nothing I can do to make things easier for you. I hate that you walk around like a ghost and all I have ever done is watch you. There are days that I hate myself so much and the only thing that gets me through it is you." Blaine's heart began to beat faster in his chest. "Jesus... Blaine, I've been in love with you for so long and the second that you told me about Sam I knew that you and I were never going to happen. It was like a piece of me died inside and if I dared to tell you how I feel you would hate me forever." Blaine felt himself begin to cry.

"I punched Sebastian today because he was hurting you and I couldn't stand it. I walked out of the bathroom without a shirt on today because I was hoping that you would look at me the same way that I look at you just once. I'm so sorry that you have to hear this all this way, but dammit Blaine, I can't hide it anymore." Mike looked down at the ground as he cried silently.

"Michael..." Blaine said slowly. "I had no idea that you've been feeling this way. Why didn't you just tell me?"

Mike looked at him for a moment. "Sam." Blaine stared at him. "How could I come in and mess that up for you? What kind of friend would I be if I strode in and tried to make you forget about him?"

Blaine stayed silent. Mike had a point. If he would have told Blaine about his feelings, Blaine would have dismissed them in a second, fearing that he would forget about Sam.

"It was easier for you to take the loss and have me in the dark than to have me openly deny you..." Blaine guessed aloud. He looked up at Mike, who nodded.

For the first time in over two years Blaine did something that made him feel happy, without the thought of Sam, and his lops met Mike's.


	10. Mistake

_**Chapter 10**_

**Mistakes**

**So I'm like really awful. I know. School has literally been ridiculous, as I'm now writing for the newspaper, I did a play and still had to keep my life together all at the same time. It's okay to hate me. Really. I totally deserve it! **

As the cold air hit his face, Sam wrestled his phone out of his pocket to once again, find no new messages waiting for him. With a sigh he walked faster forward, keeping his eyes in front of him, desperately focusing on trying not to focus on Blaine.

It was so aggravating to him. After all of this time he thought that he had finally gotten a piece of his old life back. The only piece he still cared about, and like a snake, Sebastian slithered in with a plethora of lies and fake promises. Of course Sam was pissed at Sebastian for the lie, but now he was starting to get irritated with Blaine. He felt like he was perilously trying to find any sort of trail that led to Blaine and he kept inching farther and farther away, probably not even trying to look as hard.

"_No_," Sam thought as he stopped at a massive light pole by the freeway, "_no focusing on Blaine. Tonight is all about you, and your next couple of days off_."

The light turned after a few minutes, and Sam began to walk again, trying to ignore the eyes of people passing him in their cars. The smell of used gasoline and garbage filled his nose as he progressed. The cold air prickled his uncovered arms, and Sam had flicked his head to the right trying to move his golden hair out of his eyes multiple times. "I need a haircut..." Sam noted mentally while he turned down a dark road toward his shabby apartment building.

Sam got his apartment for really cheap after he got out of "camp". Martha told him that the building down the street wasn't the nicest, but the woman who ran it used to be a homeless lady who came inside the diner all the time to get a coffee with the change she hassled from the customers before they came in, and she would help him out. After a brief talk with the woman, who looked as though she had done drugs for far too long, Sam got a studio apartment with free cable for only three-hundred and sixty a month, as long as he promised not to have any pets.

Sam approached the massive brown building, that so awkwardly had found a way to position itself only a few feet from the freeway. It was a twelve story building that had definitely seen better days. In the light of the sun you could see the sides had obvious water damage in the past and if you were too far away it was hard to tell if the building was made of just cement of very worn out bricks. Inside was just the same, a small managers office occupied the depressing lobby adding more nuance to the peeling yellow wallpaper and brown laminate that it rested on. There was no elevator, only creaky, ancient steps that looked like they could fall into themselves at any moment. It was dimly lit in the buildings public areas, as most of the lights were broken and no one really had the desire to fix them.

Sam lived on the fourth floor in apartment 22. No A or B, just 22. He had four neighbors, but he never spoke to any of them, nor any of them to him. On some nights he could hear Mrs. Clemmons, who lived in 21 yelling at her cats for being "ungrateful", but other than that, it was pretty much quiet all the time.

Sam's apartment wasn't that impressive in itself. It was a studio apartment that was roughly 500 square feet. In the far right corner he had a bed, that was missing its frame, tucked out of the way, a small television perched on an old stand that he found at a flea market for super cheap, a small loveseat in an atrocious brown color and some posters and old pictures of past friends, that he managed to hide from the nuns, plastered all in one room. The kitchen and bathroom were less than impressive, only having the essentials and no decoration. The walls were painted white and the carpet was a sickly brown color that matched his couches almost perfectly. Sam didn't have much, but he was incredibly grateful for what he did. He was careful with his money, only spoiling himself once in order to buy an Xbox and a few of his favorite games that he didn't mind playing over and over again.

When Sam finally made into the warmth of his apartment he set his bag down on the counter next to the door, his keys in the bowl directly next to it, and went into the kitchen to grab something to eat. He had barely opened the fridge when a rapid knock came to his door. Sam paused. No one ever came over, except for his landlord, and it was almost 8:30 at night so he doubted it was her. Shrugging to himself he closed the door as the knocks continued. When he got to the door he sighed quickly before opening it and finding Sebastian waiting on the other side with a sly grin on his face. Sam's blood boiled instantly.

"Go away." Sam growled as he went to shut the door.

"Wait!" Sebastian said as he put his foot in front of him, effectively stopping the door before it closed in his smug face. "I'm only here on good intentions. I promise."

Sam opened the door again. "You lied to me once already. I have no reason to believe you." Sam said as he looked at his newest intruder with annoyance.

"Okay, that may be true," Sebastian admitted, "but I am here to make it up to you. If you would let me inside that is…." His eyes ran over Sam's chest.

"I can hear you perfectly right here."

Sebastian pouted. "Awe. What a shame…" He looked at Sam, who was unfazed. "Fine. Come to a party with me tonight. There's going to be so much alcohol you'll be dead by the end of the night."

"No." Sam shut him down.

"Don't make me beg. I'm trying to make it up to you and besides..." he peeked his head inside, "it doesn't look like you have much going on here. We take my car and you stay there and I'll bring you back tomorrow in time for work…or whatever."

Sam sighed. On one hand it would be nice to go to a party and just get wasted. It had been so long since he did and he owed himself a break and a chance to forget about everything. On the other hand he would have to spend time with Sebastian who he wasn't really a huge fan of and was still kind of actually pissed at.

"C'mon Saaaaaaaaaam." Sebastian whined and used the best puppy dog eyes he could.

"Fine," Sam gave in. "but I'm not paying for anything."

Sebastian laughed. "Oh, that won't be a problem."

-oOo-

Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket as the music reverberated in his eardrums. He and Sebastian had went almost 10-0 in beer pong and he had lost track of how many keg stands he did. The time on his phone was blurry, so he gave up on the curiosity and sat on a nearby couch where a some Latin girl in a tight, black dress was sitting, looking more than pissed. Sam looked at her for a moment before deciding to talk.

"Not having a good time or something?" He shouted over the music.

"Who are you?" She asked with fire.

Sam chuckled. "Excuse me. I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing."

The girl looked at him, no not looking at him, but checking him out. "Make out with me Lips." She demanded as she stood.

Sam laughed. "Look, you're pretty attractive, but I don't really think it would work out."

The girl smirked and moved closer, her mouth only inches from Sam's ear. "Here's the thing, I don't want you to be my boyfriend. I want you to take your giant, fishy lips and try your very best to not literally suck my soul out through my throat. I want you to kiss me."

"I don't want to be your boyfriend either." Sam yelled, looking at her. "You're not really my type."

"I'm everyone's type! No one denies Santana Diabla Lopez!" She shouted loud enough that a couple people looked over at her.

"No." Sam said stepping forward, still very drunk, but trying to avoid a fight with the girl apparently named Santana. "I mean I'm gay so…"

Santana paused and looked at him with a confused look on her face. She studied him for the longest time, making Sam starting to feel a little uncomfortable before she finally spoke. "I believe you for now Lips McGee, but I want you to know three things about me. One," she stuck a clawed finger in front of his face, "I have a psychic, Mexican third eye, so I will always know if you are lying. Two," another finger joined. "My alter-ego Auntie Snix has no problem kicking some ass, and I will have no choice but to let her if she overtakes me. Three," another sharp finger, "I am from Lima Heights so if my psychic, Mexican third eye catches you lying, I can promise that Auntie Snix will literally murder you and find a way to hide the body so well that the cops from this era and five after them will not be able to find you. Ask Jimmy Hoffa." She smiled, patted Sam on his face and walked away to find her next victim.

Sam smiled to himself and had barely turned around when Sebastian appeared behind him, and whispered in his ear.

"Hey there good looking." He said as he wrapped his hands around Sam's waist. Feeling drunk and adventurous, Sam turned around so that his face was only inches away from Sebastian's.

"Hey."

"I was thinking…" Sebastian said, moving closer, pressing their groins together. "that maybe we should get away for a little while and have some… fun."

Sam smiled, his decision making skills were shut down from being drowned in alcohol. He looked at Sebastian's eyes and slowly, but confidently he moved his lips to Sebastian's. Very quickly Sebastian took control, heating up the make out session, neither boy caring who was watching, or who had just walked in the door. They were focused on each other, they were focused on their plan for the night.

They were focused until Sam heard it. The sound he had been waiting for.

"Sam?" Blaine said somewhere in front of him, and they only thing he was focused on in that moment was the falling of his heart into the bit of his body.


	11. Explanations

_**Chapter 11**_

**Explanations**

**Okay guys! Here's another chapter! I know I've been neglecting you all so much when it comes to this story, but please, please, PLEASE believe that I love you all so much for your wonderful words and for never giving up on this story. I really do love it so much, (Maybe a little more than Neighbors). Please keep reviewing and let me know on your feedback! I orginially was going to put this up yesterday, but as you can see it's quite a long one. SO much content here so enjoy! **

**Shoutouts!- John W. Black, S. Rune, dosqueen67, xxKirabellax, & of course Loki Firefox, thank you all for your wonderful reviews, suggestions and patience! 3 3 3 **

Blaine stood in horror as he watched the scene in front of him. There they were. The person he hated the most and the person that he had fallen so hard for and looked for , for two years standing in the middle of a swarm of gyrating bodies making out. He couldn't even move. His body was numb. Nothing else mattered in the whole world other than the scene in front of him. He couldn't process it. His mind wouldn't let him.

Mike came in suddenly behind him and froze.

"Sam?"

Blaine's body regained movement as immediate anger took over. He spun to face his new boyfriend. "You know him?"

Before Mike could answer Sebastian had detached himself away from his make out buddy and found his way to the pair. "Welcome boys." Blaine tore his eyes off of Mike and looked at Sebastian. "So lovely of you both to make it. I'm sorry I was being so rude when you walked in. You see, I have found myself a new man. We were just about to go upstairs and have a little…._fun." _

Blaine snapped. His fist went straight at the tall and slender boy, connecting with his nose. In a matter of seconds he hit the floor, a waterfall of blood coming from his nose.

"Fuck you Sebastian." Blaine spat and he kicked him in his exposed ribcage before a pair of strong arms picked him up and started dragging him out through the door he had just come through. Blaine fought the arms for only a second before he gave up. Finally he was set down outside and turned around. It was Mike.

Anger riled in Blaine again. "YOU KNOW HIM? AFTER ALL OF THAT SHIT YOU SAID ONLY A FEW HOURS AGO, YOU FUCKING KNOW HIM. EXPLAIN. NOW." He demanded of Mike who looked like he was only seconds away from crying, but Blaine couldn't care. He was seeing red.

"We dated in high school." Mike said quietly. "He broke up with me after he got jumped in the locker room."

"AND YOU SAID NOTHING OF THIS TO ME? YOU KNEW ALL ABOUT HIM AND SOMEHOW THIS MANAGED TO SLIP YOUR MIND? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Blaine yelled.

Mike didn't answer immediately, but looked at the door, where Puck was getting people to go inside.

"ANSWER ME!" Blaine screamed.

"Because," Mike said his own irritation mounting, "he broke my heart! Out of nowhere he came into my room and told me it was over! He's already done it once, and I knew he would only do it again! I love you too much to let that _asshole _do that to you! I DID IT FOR YOU BLAINE, AND YOU ARE WAY TOO ANGRY TO EVEN TRY AND SEE THAT!" he yelled at the end.

Blaine didn't answer immediately. Instead he watched Mike get angry and actually became a little afraid. Mike never got angry. He was always so cool and collected, but now it had been twice in one day that he let his emotions show over the same thing. Blaine.

"I just need to talk to him." Blaine said, more calm.

"Fine." Mike said, throwing his arms up in surrender. "But, don't you think that for a second I'm going to give you up easily. I _despise _him for what he did to me Blaine, but I absolutely _loathe_ him for what he did to you, what he made you become and how he left you all alone to do it. I was here for you Blaine, not him. He abandoned you, and I stuck by you. Don't you forget that."

"Mike." Blaine said, shaking his head. "I am yours. You are mine. No matter what he says, it is obvious that we have both moved on. I will be fine."

"Good." Mike said, calming down slowly. "I love you." He stepped toward the smaller boy, took his face in his hands and kissed him deeply for a few seconds before finally breaking away and looking directly into his eyes. "Just be careful."

"I will be. I love you too." Blaine responded, looking Mike back in the eyes. Mike smiled a small smile and walked towards the door that Puck was guarding with some Latina.

"Santana, would it be alright if Blaine and I came back into your party, as long as we don't cause anymore problems?" Blaine heard Mike ask quietly.

Blaine looked up as Santana answered him. "Of course you can. A bunch of hot gay men fighting finally makes this party something to actually be a part of."

"Is Sebastian still here?"

"No." She responded with a tone of disgust. "I only invited him because he said he would buy all the alcohol. Now that I have it, I don't need him. I made some of the other guys pitch him out through the back."

"You slimy bitch." Puck said, seemingly impressed.

"Well, you knows I always gets what I wants." She said with a smile that caused all three boys to laugh, despite the situation.

They all went inside. Blaine decided to give Mike some time to find something to do before he went back in. It was a mistake though, to make himself wait. Over and over again the images of Sam and Sebastian making out appeared like rapid fire in his eyes every time he blinked. He couldn't get the image out of his mind. He knew it shouldn't bother him like this, but it really did. He literally hated every aspect of his life since Sam was gone and now he finally sees him after almost three years making out with the person who he hated the most. Was Mike right though? Maybe Sam never even tried to find him. Maybe he never put forth the effort like Blaine wanted to think he had.

Then the guilt came. Blaine hadn't really tried that much himself. He was too busy engrossing himself in schoolwork so that all of his problems about Sam would just go away. Instead of actually doing something to find Sam, he ran away from his problems, like he always did. No wonder Sam moved on. He probably did all that he could to find Blaine, but he hid himself away in his dorm room and shut himself off from the world.

Blaine sighed and opened his eyes. Today was going so perfect and now it had become a mess in only a matter of minutes. He and Mike had only been dating for a total of three hours and they already had a fight. And he got so mad at Mike, when he didn't have any idea what was going on. He cursed himself for flying off the handle so quickly and made a note to apologize to Mike when he got the chance.

Turning towards the house, Blaine took a deep breath and walked up the stairs to the front door. He paused momentarily before walking in, preparing himself for the dozens of eyes that were going to be watching his every move the second he opened the door.

However, as soon as he walked in, he found himself completely ignored. Hardly anyone noticed that he walked in, and those who did, didn't seem to care. Everyone was far too busy with their own dancing, making out or finding a way to get as much alcohol in this as quickly as possible. Blaine walked around the house, looking for the blonde boy, but infuriatingly he was nowhere to be found. Blaine went upstairs, in all of the bathrooms, or the ones that weren't occupied with some girl throwing up and yelling for her friend. He went outside and in the kitchen. As Blaine's irritation grew as he looked in the final of the four bedrooms, his phone buzzed.

**I know you're looking for me. There is a bench by some shops a little far west from that house. Meet me here. We should talk alone. **

It was Sam texting him. Blaine immediately felt uneasy about meeting Sam in a location. Their track record had already shown that plan to be something that was always doomed to fail. Deciding that he may not get the chance to speak to him, he bit his bottom lip and went to the quad where he knew that Sam was located.

While Blaine was walking he sent a short text to Mike telling him where he was going and that he would try not to take as long as possible. Blaine's mind was uneasy, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't produce a singular clear thought. It was as if his brain had run out of juice, and it was still in shock itself from all of the events of the past hour.

Blaine knew he was getting close. His heart started to beat rapidly inside of his chest, and his breath became short. He was nervous. After two years he was finally going to see Sam again, he was going to be able to get answers to all of his questions. Why did Sam leave him? Why didn't he answer to anything? Why was he at this party? Why was he making out with someone as evil as Sebastian?

As Blaine rounded the corner, he saw him sitting on a bench, his body facing away from the table that it was connected to. Blaine paused and assessed the situation he was about to go into. His forehead was resting in his palms and his fingers were peeking through the tufts of his blonde hair that stuck up on an end. His breathing was slow, but controlled. Blaine took a deep breath and walked a couple more steps forward before he stopped again.

"Hello, Samuel." He said in a shaky breath.

Sam's body jolted around quickly to look at Blaine. At first his eyes were threatening, maybe he was expecting somebody else, but after he saw Blaine, they became softer and his mouth curved into a broad smile.

"Blaine…" he whispered. He walked forward quickly, but not too fast. Blaine noticed that Sam's movements were almost planned. After a moment, the blonde reached out his arms for a hug, to which Blaine happily obliged. The hug was strong, full of passion and hurt.

"I've missed you." Blaine said, trying so hard to keep his eyeballs from flooding.

"I've missed you more. " Sam replied, letting go of the embrace before Blaine was ready. "You look so good."

"So do you." Blaine said with a broad smile.

Sam smiled at him for a moment. "We have to talk." He said, his tone a little more serious.

"We do, but only if you want to. I know you still might be drunk…"

Sam laughed. "I think watching you punch Sebastian in the face, did a pretty good job of making sure that I was sober."

Blaine laughed too, and then a moment of silence took over. Neither boy knew how to begin the conversation, they both knew they needed, but didn't want. Blaine searched his mind as his eyes fell forward and his hands went in his lap, looking for a good segway before Sam beat him to it.

"I'm not dating Sebastian."

Blaine turned and looked at him. "Then why were you kissing him?"

"I was drunk. I actually really hate the guy."

"Join the club. That's the second time he's been hit because of me in the same day." Blaine said.

Sam's eyes got big. "Really? What did he do?"

"He stole my phone." Blaine said. "He wouldn't give it back so Mike…" Sam made a weird movement that caused Blaine took look at him.

"Sorry." Sam said sheepishly.

"It's okay. We'll talk about Mike too." Blaine said politely and smiled at the boy next to him, which seemed to put him at ease. "Anyways, Mike went with me to get it, and Sebastian said some things that pissed Mike off and he punched him and got it back."

"You know…that makes sense…." Sam whispered. Blaine didn't understand.

"It all makes sense!" Sam said a little louder as he stood and turned to face Blaine. "You weren't ignoring me. It was Sebastian! He stole your phone and that's why…"

"Wait. Are you saying that you've been texting me this whole time? Sebastian only stole my phone recently." Blaine said, trying to put the pieces together.

"Sebastian came into the diner. Our diner. He was drunk, and I heard him talking about you so I asked and he gave me your number, but you never responded so I thought that you had given up and moved on, but this whole time Sebastian had your phone and made sure that you didn't get them. But why?" Sam spoke really fast, so fast that Blaine almost couldn't keep up.

"But wait," Blaine said, standing as well. "You haven't text me in years. Two to be exact. Sebastian didn't have my phone for that long."

Sam sighed and automatically looked sad. "That's because I couldn't."

"Why?"

Sam sat back down and looked up at Blaine. "You remember the night that I came into the diner?" Blaine nodded. "I got into a huge fight with my parents that night. My dad beat me up a few weeks before that because he found out about Mike. He told me to break up with him or he would keep hitting me." Blaine's body felt hot. "But it killed me. I loved him so much, and in an instant I had to break it off. Mike hated me and I deserved it." Blaine sat on the ground in front of Sam.

"Anyway, that night I told my parents that I was going to be gay and if they didn't like it I was going to leave. Needless to say, they didn't take it well. Dad came after me, but my mom made him stop and told me to leave." Sam looked down at the ground. "I thought my life was shit. I hated myself because I couldn't be normal. I couldn't be what my parents wanted me to be." His voice started to break. "Then I walked into that diner, and you made me feel so special. You made me feel like I was actually worth something."

Blaine felt like he was going to cry. He felt his eyes burn. "Then why did you leave so quickly?" he said, trying to remain strong.

"My mom called. She told me I could come home. She said that her and my father spoke and they decided to just deal with it. I went home, thinking everything was going to be better, but instead I found a van outside and when I walked through the door there was a nun and two big guys. They threw me in the van, and I spent two years at The Lima Memorial Christian School for Troubled Boys."

It only took a second for Blaine to put a place to the name. "They sent you to Straight Camp?!" He almost yelled, anger taking over quickly.

Sam nodded. "After I got out, the first place I went to was the diner, but Martha said you quit and nobody had any idea why you left. I went back Blaine, everyday for two weeks and you never showed up. All of the contacts in my phone were gone, you were nowhere to be found on Facebook, I looked everywhere for you and I always fell short."

Now Blaine was actually crying. He couldn't help it. The tears were silent, but they were there. "I'm so sorry Samuel. I had no idea that you were looking for me. I thought that you had given up and wanted nothing to do with me. I'm such an idiot. I kept my phone close to me every day for two years. Sebastian must have taken it when I went to his party…"

They were both quiet as they gathered themselves. Blaine spoke first.

"Sam. I never once gave up on you, and now I see that you never did either, but things have changed now. I'm with Mike."

Sam's head dipped low to the ground. "I know." He said gruffly. "And I respect that, but I want you to know Blaine that I will never stop thinking about you. I will never stop waiting for you to be mine. I don't care what it takes Blaine, I will be in your life, and you will be in mine. Even if you're not my boyfriend, you will be my friend. I'm not going to lose you again."

Blaine smiled. "I would like that so much."


	12. The Deans Office

_**Nightshift**_

**Chapter 12**

**The Deans Office**

**Sorry it took me so long you guys! It was finals week for me last week and I was FREAKING out about them, but alas, I got all A's so yay me! (Holy London Tipton) anyways, I also rewrote this entire chapter, as I initially brought on a surprise much earlier than I wanted to, but have no fear, as I will make it happen soon. :) Special thanks to gleeville, xKirabellax, Loki Firefox, John W. Black and ALL 1,000 OF YOU WHO READ THIS THE LAST TIME I UPDATED. I was so damn stoked you guys. Seriously. **

**A minor note, I re-wrote Headlock, like completely and I really like it so much better, SO PLEASE take a look at it and give me some feedback, I'm super proud of it and I really want to know what you guys think. **

**Please review and give me all kinds of goodies to see over the next few days, I get all of your reviews straight to my phone so I will definitely respond to you all as soon as possible, or if you feel the urge you can always get at the PM. I'm friendly! **

"So were you just gonna not tell me you were into dudes or what?" Puck said with a chuckle as he took a giant swig of beer from his red, plastic cup.

"Shut up Puck." Mike said, slightly annoyed; not a Puck, but with everything this whole night had brought.

"Hey, I got nothin' against gay dudes, they make excellent wingmen." The boy with the Mohawk replied, and he raised his glass, toasting Mike all by himself. Not even Santana joined him, she just looked at him like he had a mental disability.

"Wait." She said as she watched Puck finish his very full drink in one take. "You're telling me that Trouty in there actually is gay?"

Mike looked at her for a second, unsure of who she was talking about. "Sam?" He asked.

"No, the other blonde dude with lips the size of all of Lima Heights. " She retorted sarcastically.

Mike nodded and sighed. He's known Santana for a while and was used to her brash way of speaking to other people. Some said she was mean, others said it was a front, Mike believed that she generally was a bitch, but she had to have some decent qualities. After all, she was pretty funny.

"Damn…" she whispered.

"I thought you were fuckin' that blonde girl on the cheerleading squad. You know, the one with the bangin body?" Puck asked.

"I am." She responded simply, "but we aren't official. Besides I watched her walk upstairs with some guy from the art department about an hour ago. They aren't playing checkers Noah." And she walked out of the room, leaving only Puck and Mike standing in the kitchen.

Mike was getting nervous, Blaine left almost an hour ago, and he still hadn't returned. Mike trusted him to the end of the Earth, but he didn't trust Sam to exactly respect their relationship. He pulled his phone from his pocket and saw no new messages, debated on sending one for a full minute before he decided against it and shoved it back into his pocket. Suddenly he heard a crash that caused him to look up.

"Goddammit Santana, get shit that people can actually eat." Puck muttered as he pulled various boxes and cans out of the Latina's cabinets.

"When Blaine gets back, we'll go get food if you want." Mike said, trying to save Puck from getting thrown out before Mike was ready to leave. Puck sighed dramatically and looked at Mike.

"Alright." He conceded as he walked to lean up against the counter on Mike's left. "So what's going on with you two anyways?"

"Nothing." Mike lied.

"Bullshit." Puck called him on it with a smile. "Dude, I don't care if you like the guy. You're still my bro, and even though Anderson doesn't talk, he seems pretty chill." Mike smiled. "Besides, after he socked Sebastian in the face tonight you rescued him and he got you to yell, so he must mean a little bit to you for those things to happen."

Mike nodded. "Alright. I like him. A lot."

"You love him." Puck accused.

"How do you…?

"I wasn't listening to you guys while I was guarding the door, but I'm not deaf dude." Mike stared at him. "Alright, alright," Puck put his hands up in defeat. "You don't have to tell me. Don't want you gettin' soft on me anyways." He smiled and nudged Mike playfully in the shoulder, which granted him a small chuckle from the Asian.

"Yo, Asian Persuasion. " Santana said as she walked back into the room. "Your man is back."

Mike almost leapt off the counter he was so excited. "Thanks Santana." And he went to the living room where Blaine was waiting for him. By this point, all the party-goers had left, many of them because Santana had decided she was tired of them all and starting throwing things at people until they left, and then demanded that they all took one piece of trash with them so that "she wouldn't have to spend the rest of her life cleaning and only finishing when her boobs fell on the floor themselves."

When Mike entered the room, Blaine was sitting on the couch, his elbows resting on his knees. He look drained, like he had been crying.

"Everything alright?" Mike asked carefully.

His boyfriend looked up at him with his big eyes. "Yeah." He almost whispered.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No." Blaine said simply, which caught Mike by surprise. Blaine caught his expression and walked to Mike and took his hands into his own. Mike's heartbeat picked up in pace. "He wants you to talk to him."

"No." Mike echoed. "I don't want to see him. Whatever he has to say to me, he can just keep it to himself."

"I think you'll change your mind Michael." Blaine said softly. "He's been through a lot and he just wants to make peace with you."

"No Blaine." Mike said, his tone strong but even. "You can talk to him all you want, I trust you enough, but don't try to make me." Blaine sighed and looked down.

"Alright."

"Thank you." Mike said and he put his finger under Blaine's chin, causing him to look up. Mike leaned down and kissed Blaine softly and tenderly. He knew that Blaine wasn't happy with his decision, but he just couldn't force himself to talk to Sam. He ripped his heart out of his body and stomped on it. Seeing him that night was already annoying for Mike. "I am sorry. I know that you want me to talk to him, I just can't." he said as their lips parted.

"It's alright," Blaine said. "I understand." And he smiled up at Mike.

"Chang!" Puck yelled as he walked in, causing the two boys to separate, but it was too late. "Hey, I'm all for you two being together, but just not make out in front of me all the time."

"Well we could make out with you if you would like instead?" Blaine said which caused Mike to laugh out loud.

"Be careful Anderson, Pucky here might like it too much." Santana said, grabbing Puck's check and pinching it.

"Ha, Ha," Puck said sarcastically. "You are all so funny."

"Are we getting food or what?" Santana said. "I'm starving."

-ooOOoo-

Mike awoke the next day to Blaine shaking him awake. At first he groaned in denial, then he noticed Blaine's voice sounded urgent and worried. His eyes opened slowly to find the bottom edge of a poster on his wall. He turned around and looked for Blaine, who was no longer laying next to him, but instead holding a pink piece of paper. Mike's heart fell and he felt his guts churn. Pink letters only meant one thing. Someone was in trouble and had to go and see the Dean.

"Who is it for?" Mike asked slowly as he sat up, he felt his eyes wide in horror, but not as bad as Blaine's who were terror stricken. Blaine didn't answer him; he just stood there, his eyes darting from left to right, reading the letter over and over again. "Blaine, who is it for?" Mike made his voice a little louder, hoping he would make Blaine snap out of his trance.

Blaine looked up at him, his eyes never getting smaller. In a quiet voice he said. "Both of us."

Mike didn't move. His brain started forming theories. Sleepiness, confusion and intense critical thinking made his brain work slowly, but eventually he came to three conclusions.

"It can only be a couple of things, all of which will get us in massive trouble." Mike said standing to read the letter. His suspicions of them doing something terrible were only confirmed by the seven letters at the bottom of the page he didn't want to see.

"…both sets of parents will be in attendance."

In a panic he read the rest of the note, confirming that they were both in trouble for hitting Sebastian, or as they so eloquently called it, "assault on a fellow Dalton University student." Blaine groaned.

"My dad is going to murder me." He whined as he collapsed on his own bed, throwing his hands in front of his eyes.

"Join the club." Mike whispered as he continued reading. "We have to be at the Dean's office by two."

Blaine pulled his phone out of nowhere and clicked the top button. "It's just now twelve forty."

"What do we do?" Mike asked as he sat on his bed across from Blaine. "What are we going to tell them?"

Blaine sat up and looked at Mike. "We can't really tell them much. You're covered, because he stole something from me, but I'm screwed. I can't tell them that I hit him for bringing someone to a party, that would mean that I would have to throw Santana under the bus." Mike looked at him. "No." Blaine banished the idea immediately. "I just finally started to make friends, and I'm not going to let some attention seeking, asshole like Sebastian ruin it for me."

"Alright." Mike said calmly.

"All I can do is tell them I hit him Michael, if I lie, it's only going to make things worse. I'll just tell them that I hit him for bumping into me or something." Blaine said shrugging.

"That's still lying." Mike observed.

"Yeah, but no one else will get into trouble but me."

-ooOOoo-

At two o' clock sharp, both boys were in the lobby area of the Dean's office, dressed in their DU uniform, both making sure that not even a single thread was out of place. Mike's thoughts were a flurry of nervousness. There had to be a way to save both he and Blaine from the inevitable doom that was coming their way. When they had initially arrived, they expected to be greeted by their parents stern faces of disapproval. Michael was mostly afraid that his father, with his cold grey eyes, would pull him out of school without the blink of an eye. He hated that Mike was attending DU, even if he was majoring in medical. He wanted Mike to go to another Ivy League school, a better one like Harvard, but thir parents were nowhere to be found.

_"Fucking Sebastian…." _Mike kept thinking as he watched Blaine nervously bite his thumb and his leg vibrate uncontrollably against the dark wooden floors. He was so frustrated. He hated many things about Sebastian, but he never really thought that he would be a tattletale. He had plenty of his own demons to hid that Mike never considered that he would go and try and air out everyone else's dirty laundry, especially not to the Dean of all people.

Suddenly the Dean's office door opened and Mike's eyes closed briefly. He took a deep breath before he heard it.

"Anderson, Chang. In. Now." The strong and commanding voice said. Mike opened his eyes after he exhaled and stood to face the dean.

Dean Sue Sylvester was seen very rarely around campus. After all, she wasn't exactly the nicest woman. At only five feet and nine inches, Mike easily towered over her, but it was her demeanor that made people run away. She was an older woman, probably in her fifties, with short, blonde hair and she always paired her dismally colored pant suits with thin reading glasses. Whenever Mike did see her around campus he ran for the hills. He had heard many stories about Dean Sylvester, including one where she took a megaphone with her and yelled at gingers all day, claiming that they were all a disgrace to humanity and even expelled a poor boy under the pretenses of his being too hideous. She never wore heels, probably so she could kill her victims without alerting them. Her bright blue eyes were fierce and constantly angry.

"Now Chang. Chop, chop." She said with a couple of violent claps, making Mike rush by her.

When he reached the office, he only had a moment to look around, catching a glimpse of an older woman in a picture on the desk, a small blonde girl in a fold out chair to the left of the desk cradling an old fashioned typewriter in her lap, and a wall full of medals and trophies to his right before Dean Sylvester came around her desk and took her massive leather chair.

"Sit." She barked.

"Uh, Dean Sylvester ma'am?" Blaine stammered. "Where are our parents? The letter said they would be here."

"Indeed you are right Bilbo Baggins." She said in a blasé tone. "But as you and Dancing Asian here are very fortunate in that your parents are very important at this school, I decided not to alert them. I only put that information in the letter to make sure that you two actually arrived, which you did. However, I do have Becky here to document the entire conversation in case I do feel the need to blackmail you at a future time." Mike looked at the small girl who was vigorously typing every word that came from the Dean's thin lips.

"You lied?" Mike asked, his nerves deflating with the knowledge that his father wouldn't be in attendance.

"I merely falsified information. Call the cops. I dare you." She said, her eyes drilling into Mike's reigniting his nervous composure. When Mike didn't challenge her she continued on, bringing up a piece of paper closer to her eyes. "Now it says here that you both were related in two separate incidences with a one Sebastian Smythe?" She looked up.

Mike made the choice before Blaine could speak. "Um, actually, It was only me. Blaine wasn't involved in either." Mike saw Blaine's head snap to him, but he ignored it. The Dean's eyebrows raised.

"It says here that Mr. Smythe said it was both of you."

"He's lying ma'am." Mike retorted simply as his heart rapped uncontrollably against his chest.

Dean Sylvester arched an eyebrow at him, sniffing out a lie, then she turned to Blaine. "Is this true Baggins?"

"No! He's just co-" Mike cut him off.

"He's trying to cover for me." Blaine glared at him. Dean Sylvester looked back at Mike. "He had nothing to do with it." The Dean stared at him again for a while, then leaned back in her chair, her right index finger finding its way to her chin.

"Very well Slanty Eyes." She said, once again letting the offensive nickname fly without any cares. "Your excellent academic record inclines me to believe you over The Notorious Drunken Fairy." She threw the paper with Sebastian's name on it back on her desk. "It also allows me to give you a less harsher punishment than I would normally allow." Mike stared at her. "I know you are lying to me to cover for Anderson, however since I cannot prove such things, and since I have a high respect for chivalry, I will do this. The first punch will go as a warning and will be put on your permanent record." Mike exhaled in relief. "However, the second punch grants you a month's worth of tutoring for new freshman that enter the school, effective immediately, and will also be put on your permanent record." Mike internally groaned.

"Now, there is another issue I must address with the two of you and if you lie to me I will have no choice but to take serious action. Chivalry can only get a person so far, and unfortunately Kalamari is all out and last I heard Hobbits possess none." She paused a second allowing Becky the moment to sound out kalamari. "Are you two in a relationship?"

Mike looked at Blaine with wide eyes. What else did Sebastian tell her?

"Yes." Blaine answered quietly. The Dean nodded in his direction.

"You both are aware that it is against school policy for lovers to share a dorm room?" Both boys nodded. "I'm afraid that I have no choice but to separate you two." Mike's heart stopped. Breathing immediately became a difficult task. He just started at Blaine as he began to speak. "No, just because it is your family's hall, you cannot request him again Gay Burt Reynolds, nor can you use your father to make him stay." Blaine retracted his body. Mike looked down, his eyes and nose burning. He wasn't going to cry in front of The Dean. Not now. "Chang," she continued. "You will be moved to-"

"What if Mike agrees to tutor all year and I agree to help him? All for free, and we tutor the Special Needs students and keep our GPA's where they are now?" Blaine said, interrupting the Dean. Mike looked up and stared at Blaine, hope ridden all across his face, then at the Dean who actually looked impressed.

"I never expected you to be a haggler Gay Blaine." Sue said, a small smile inching across her lips. She stayed silent for a while, trying to see if Blaine would break, or maybe she was waiting for him to sweeten the deal any further, but instead he held firm, never breaking eye contact with the Dean. "Very well." She finally submitted, which caused Mike to smile broadly. "You both have a perfect 4.0 in my school. The second that falls by even a point, you two will be separated. Fortunately for you both," she leaned back in her chair again. "your sophomore year is almost over and you have a few months to prepare. In that time neither of you will be returning home for the summer as you need to make sure your affairs are in order. I will notify your parents that you will be attending a mandatory tutor training session." Mike and Blaine both agreed, both excited for the chance to spend more time together.

"In addition, I will present you both with a list of students with the most need of help in the school and the subject that they are in need of, each list will consist of ten students. Becky will be tutored by the both of you and one last thing," she said, as Mike finally began to feel the overwhelming work that was ahead of them both. "all of your students must pass the Ohio Universities Testing Standards."

"They all have to pass the OUT's?" Blaine asked, a concerned expression on his face.

"Yes ma'am." The Dean said. "As do you. Now, get the hell out of my office."


	13. Tutoring Session

_**Nightshift**_

**Chapter 13 **

**Tutoring Sessions**

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a minute, I turned 21 this past Friday so it was a weekend full of abuse to my liver and recovery time. a couple of things before the chapter. **

**_First_, everyone please take a second to head on over to gleeville's page and read her wonderful AU called Cinco De Mayo. I really like the way it's written and it's definitely worth the read! **

**_Second_, I would like to thank gleeville, Loki Firefox and John W. Black for their reviews. Loki, I definitely have some major character points for Sebastian coming up, and I hope/think you're really going to like what I do with him. John W. Black, Blam is definitely happening and in the very next chapter you will see how that begins to brew. **

**_Third_, I actually took the time today to map out this whole story and I have a really heavy plot coming up and I'm going to have to set the level for this fic at M so just be prepared.**

**_ Finally_, the most exciting news I have is that I am more than blessed to announce that Neighbors has officially broke almost 24,000 VIEWS. OMG. So in celebration I have a treat for you guys, the first three people that can correctly tell me THE NAME OF THE THREE IMPORTANT SONGS IN NEIGHBORS AS WELL AS THE ARTIST WILL GET A COOL LITTLE POST-EPILOGUE OF THE FATES OFF EVERY CHARACTER IN THE STORY. This post epilogue will eventually be posted as an extension of the fic itself, but if you want it early, PM me and I'll send it your way. :) **

**Anyways, I'll shut up and let you read now. Enjoy and send me some reviews! **

Blaine sighed as he looked over his list from Dean Sylvester. He recognized some names like Puck's, Santana's, Becky's and, to his deepest regret, Sebastian's. Mike got some girl named Brittany, Becky and Sebastian as well and someone named Finn, who apparently was a football player. It had been three months since Dean Sylvester sentenced the two to their voluntary tutor sessions, and after only a few days into the school year they were to begin the tutoring. While everyone almost everyone else went home to their families for the summer, Blaine and Mike stayed at the school, carefully selecting their schedules to be easy, pre-studying for the OUTS and spending as much time with each other as they could.

Blaine also found himself spending a significant amount of time with Sam. They went to lunch at least once a week and caught up on each other's lives. Blaine found that Sam had been promoted to a server and that he had moved into a better apartment only a couple of miles down the road from DU so that he wouldn't have to go all the way across town to hang out. Sam asked about Blaine's life as well, mostly about his relationship with Mike, which was obvious to Blaine how much Sam hated it, and he asked about school and even about Sebastian, who Blaine fully planned on avoiding the whole next year, until he found his name on the list of students who he would be tutoring.

Blaine had only tried to get Mike to speak to Sam a total of three times since the night at Santana's. Each conversation ending in a frustrated Mike and thick silence between the two for a number of hours. He really wanted Sam and Mike to be at least alright with each other, or rather Mike be alright with Sam, as Sam was more than willing to speak to him. Blaine made sure to never mention Sam's past to Mike, as it was their conversation to have, but he wanted to. He wanted to do anything he could to get Mike to talk to Sam, even if that meant sneaking a little guilt onto Mike, but he couldn't. He just decided that he would simply feel too awful about opening a book, that wasn't his to open.

So instead he split his time, more often than he wanted. Every time Blaine announced that he was going to lunch with Sam, Mike tried to cover up how much he disapproved, but he always failed, and Blaine almost always felt guilty about it.

The night before the tutoring was to begin, Blaine and Mike sat down and compared list one last time, making sure they had scheduled everything just perfectly. Mike and Blaine had almost the same exact people, Becky, Puck, Sebastian, the Brittany girl and another kid named Ryder. They decided they would tutor them on different days, but at least four times a week as their GPA's were either a 1.5 or lower. They all needed help with Latin, English and History which Blaine would help them with every other day, and Mike would help with Math, Science and Astronomy on the opposite days. Each student would get an hour and a half a piece in the evening, leaving the day for classes and a tiny amount of hang out time in the afternoon, and homework in the mornings. It was a perfect schedule, the only downfall being the absentee of a student, in which case both boys vowed to either give more time to someone or do homework early themselves if they needed.

"You have Sebastian tomorrow." Mike grimaced at Blaine as they sat on the bed next to each other.

Blaine breathed through the pen in his mouth. "I know, but fortunately I scheduled him last so I'll already be too tired to deal with him."

"You scheduled him last?" Mike asked, sitting forward, I put him first so that I could get it all over with."

Blaine made a sound. "Ahhh, I should have done that too!" He looked at the page in the small book in his hand. "It's too late now though, He's already coming at eight."

"I'm sorry." Mike apologized with big eyes. "I should have said something earlier." Blaine looked at him and chuckled.

"Oh well." He shrugged as he put the book on Mike's bedside tabled and moved to lay down, covering his eyes with his hands. "Only a few months left to go."

"We haven't even started," Mike said as he stood up and moved to put his schedule in his backpack. "and you're already counting down the months until we're done." He zipped his bag and got into the bed next to Blaine.

Blaine scoffed. "I'm counting down the minutes babe, not the months.

Mike laughed as he shut off the light.

-ooOOoo-

Blaine sat at the awkwardly placed library table, waiting for Becky to arrive. She still had ten minutes before she became late, so Blaine just sat back in his chair and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment of relaxation that he had happened to come across. However was only short lived. After only a few minutes he heard an unfamiliar voice say his name quite loudly for a library voice.

"Wake up Gay Blaine. I don't have all day for you to be a lazy bum." Blaine's eyebrows came together in confusion at the rude words before he opened them and sat up, only to find Beck standing there, her and on her hips, sassy as ever.

"Hi Becky!" Blaine said politely, but apparently Becky wasn't having it today.

"Shut up Gay Blaine." She said quickly and sat down in the chair across from him. "I came here for tutoring, not to have you try and hit on me. Let's get started."

"Yes ma'am." Blaine said as he yawned.

An hour and a half later, Blaine and Becky had finished half of her English paper rough draft, her history reading and almost three-fourths of the project for the Cold War. It was more productive than Blaine had imagined. Becky was actually very smart when it came to retaining the information in front of her, but her greatest challenge came to reading. She could definitely read the words, but more than often she didn't know what the words meant. Blaine stayed patient, Becky worked hard, ending in the promise of a session next week and Becky no longer 'Gay Blaine', but rather just 'Gay' as it was much easier for her to remember, she explained.

Puck and Ryder were definitely easier to work with than Brittany. It became obvious to Blaine after only a few minutes that Puck actually had the ambition to pass all of his classes, but unfortunately he lacked that same drive when it came to actually doing the work, especially if an attractive girl passed through his vision lines. Ryder was an attractive freshman at DU. He had long, light brown hair and a gorgeous smile. He biggest challenge was English. His dyslexia proved to be an obstacle for them both and at the end of the session they had only managed to do the reading for the project.

Brittany was a very unique case to Blaine. She was a slender, blonde cheerleader with a high ponytail that complimented her narrow facial structure. After she explained that she was indeed the owner of Lord Tubbington, the Undisputed Ruler of all Felines, she pulled out all of her homework. It took Blaine a full minute to accept that she actually wrote literally _everything _in crayon, mostly light blue because "it was pretty and reminded her of the one time she took a bath with a dolphin." It took Blaine almost thirty minutes to teach Brittany how to write with a pencil and even had to lie about how if she got an A on the paper, the lead would turn into whatever color she wished. Blaine didn't think about what would happen if she managed to get an A, but instead focused on getting her a C first. After Brittany stood and announced that she actually liked Blaine, she turned to walk away, passing by Sebastian who was waiting next to a tall bookshelf, to Blaine's extreme distaste.

"Is it still against the law to tell your teacher you think he's sexy?" Sebastian said as he moved off of the bookshelf and slowly made his way towards the table. Blaine didn't respond, but instead rolled his eyes. "Awe, come one Blainey," He said as he sat down at set a couple of books down on the table. "just let me show you what I can do…" he reached up to touch Blaine's face, but he moved away before the fingers could connect with his cheek bone.

"Are we actually going to do any work Sebastian, or are you going to hit on me for the next hour and a half?" Blaine asked, his tone lines with disgust.

"Depends." Sebastian responded. "How far would you let me go Mr. Anderson?"

"About where you are sitting currently." Blaine said as a matter-of-factly.

"But…" Sebastian said leaning in. "I would much rather be right on top-"

"Just shut up Sebastian." Blaine said, agitation trickling up his spine, making his body hot. Sebastian froze for only a second, but he leaned back and smiled.

"Oooo. Sexy, angry Blaine. Mmmm…" he moaned.

"Here's the deal Sebastian," Blaine said looking directly at him. "You and I will never happen. You are nothing but a disgusting, foul, arrogant drunk. You literally make me sick." Sebastian's smile fell from his face immediately, and his eyes looked into Blaine's. "All you do is think of ways to destroy my life. You ruined everything I had with Sam because you thought that some petty joke like stealing my phone would get me to run into your bed. Then you take Sam to some party, get him wasted and try to have sex with him, fully aware that I would know." Blaine's anger was all over the place. He was talking so fast, but he made sure to keep his tone even so the librarian wouldn't be alerted. "You are the most pitiful creature that I have ever had the displeasure to meet, and if it wasn't for Dean Sylvester making us be together I would avoid you at all costs."

Blaine registered that he had actually hurt Sebastian's feelings. It was written all over the other boys face, if Blaine were thinking more clearly, he probably would have noticed the tears that were welling up in the golden eyes, but he couldn't care. Sebastian's selfishness was always in the way too much, and Blaine was tired of having it be such an obstacle. "I hope that you have your stuff together next week, and I hope that you actually plan on studying, because if not, you can fail for all I care." Blaine stood and shoved his stuff from the table into his bag. "Goodbye Sebastian." And he stormed out of the library.


	14. Scars

_**Nightshift**_

**Chapter 14**

**Scars**

**BOOM ANOTHER CHAPTER. YOU'RE WELCOME. Jk. I had all kinds of extra time today so I wanted to put up another chapter as a sorry for being awful at updating. This chapter holds trigger warnings for a few things so just be aware. Thank you to Loki Firefox, gleeville (who is not a girl, which I apologize for), Whitesman35, John W. Black(Happy belated Birthday!), and blam93 for all of their reviews!**

**Please take the chance to review and leave me some love! The character epilogue for Neighbors will also be posted when I update next! If you want it early just answer the question from the last chapter! Enjoy! :) **

Mike was laying in his bed, looking over the homework sheet his Psych professor had given him that morning. It had only been one day of classes and he was already exhausted. Between tutoring Santana, Finn, Becky and Brittany that day, the homework and long night that was ahead of him and still making sure that he saw Blaine enough, Mike knew that the semester was going to be his toughest yet. He closed his eyes for a moment, only to have them opened by the vibration of his phone next to him. Figuring it was Blaine. He slid the lock on the screen to discover that his tutoring session with Sebastian didn't go as well as he had predicted and that he would be in the coffee shop.

Mike text back a promise of meeting him there so they could work on homework together. As soon as he stood though, his plans of finding proper clothes to leave in were interrupted by a knock at the door. Confused, and slightly irritated, thanks to him being tired, he walked towards the door as he looked behind him to find it was almost nine at night. Who would be at his door this late? When Mike opened the door he found an unexpected visitor in a light brown corduroy jacket, blue jeans, Dirty converse and a white t-shirt, Sam Evans.

"No." Mike said rudely and began to shut the door.

"Mike, please just hear me out." Sam plead as he stopped the door with his hand. "All you have to do is listen."

Mike scoffed as he opened the door wider. "The last time you said that to me, you broke my heart. Besides, I have to meet Blaine somewhere." He hissed, his eyes burning into Sam's.

"Blaine just now knows I'm here to talk to you. I text him before I knocked." Mike rolled his eyes. "Please?" Sam said, his tone even, but his gaze not breaking away from Mike's.

Mike's mind replayed the moment that Sam left through his window. He had hurt Mike. He tore his heart out and threw out of the window in front of him. He didn't even look sorry, at least if he did, Mike couldn't remember correctly. He didn't even let Mike ask questions. He made the final decision. He left Mike alone and clueless and broken, and now he was back in Mike's life, trying to take his boyfriend, the one person who couldn't afford to be hurt again.

"I promise I'll answer all of your question Mike." Sam said, bringing Mike out of his mind. "Anything you want, I'll answer it as honestly as I can. No more secrets. I promise."

Mike stayed silent. His mind kept telling him it was a bad idea. It was only going to end horribly. On the other hand, his heart ached for the closure. It ached to know why he left. Why he just left him alone in the darkness of his room. He wanted to know why Sam said all of those things that made Mike feel so special and then in only a second, he told him that he didn't want to see him again.

"Fine," Mike decided, his voice only a whisper. "but come in. People are nosey." He turned away from Sam and moved across the room towards the chair in front of Blaine's desk. Mike sat only seconds after the door clicked shut. He gestured for Sam to sit on his bed, which Sam did. The mood was already thick with silent intensity, and the pair hadn't even began to talk.

After a moment, Sam sighed and pulled his jacket off. He looked up a Mike, who was staring him down."What do you want to know?" he sighed.

"Why did you leave me?" Mike asked, his anger apparent. "Why did you leave me in a flash of a second and disappear from everything? Why are you going after Blaine? What's your deal with Sebastian? Why are you even here?"

Sam stayed quiet for some time, staring at Mike like he didn't hear the questions he was asked. Before he spoke, he breathed inwards again. "First," Sam said, his tone quiet. "I never wanted to leave you. I was made to." Mike shot him a look of confusion, but stayed quiet. "That night, my parents stormed into my room and told me that somebody had let it slip to them that we were together. They demanded that I tell them the truth, and I told them it was all a lie and my mother just watched as my dad beat the hell out of me. When he was done, my father told me that if he ever saw us together, besides on the football field," he rolled his eyes, "That he would literally beat the shit out of you." Suddenly it clicked in Mike's head. "I broke up with you that same night to protect you Mike. I hated myself for it. I love you Mike, but I've hurt you so bad that I could never, ever forgive myself." Sam's voice broke, but he shook it off.

"Secondly, the night I met Blaine, roughly three months after I broke us up, I finally told my parents I was gay, and that you and I had actually been together. My dad was so pissed, but before he could hit me again I left. I went to that damn diner and met Blaine. After a while, my parents called and told me they wanted me home. I wanted them to love me so bad that I fell for it. As soon as I got home my parents sent me to some bullshit straight camp. I was stuck there until I turned eighteen. I had no contact with the outside world." Mike actually felt himself crying, but he ignored it. Sam stood, his eyes falling to the ground.

"I didn't look for you because I was positive you hated me. I knew that if I came to you that you would send me away the same way I did. I had no one. No one except for Blaine. I went to that diner and they told me he was nowhere to be found. I worked there for a while, and one night Sebastian came in, claiming to know Blaine. He gave me his number and gave me false hope of actually having someone in my life who didn't think I was a waste of life." Sam was pacing now, and Mike's blurry eyes followed him.

"Eventually I figured out Sebastian lied to me. One night he came to my house and told me to come drinking with him. I agreed, thinking that even though Sebastian was the shittiest person I had ever met, at least I would have one friend. I got drunk that night and after Sebastian tried to have sex with me, you guys walked in." Sam finished, and sighed as he sit down on the bed, looking expectantly at Mike.

Mike wiped the tears from his cheeks and chin and stayed silent for a minute, absorbing all of Sam's story. He let all of the pieces fall into place, all of the connections be made before he spoke.

"It all makes sense Sam." He said, his voice weak. "But how do I know you're telling me the truth?"

Sam chuckled to himself. "You don't." He said. "You have no reason to trust me for anything I just told you," He scooted closer to Mike, his butt only barely on the mattress. "but ask yourself this question; if you didn't would you be crying?"

Mike stared into his eyes, looking for any scrap of a lie. Sam never broke the eye contact. "I believe you Sam." He whispered. "I believe everything you said."

Sam smiled warmly. "It's the truth."

Mike chuckled as he literally felt the massive weight get lifted off of his shoulders. "I'm so sorry I stayed angry with you Sam."

Sam's eyebrows scrunched together. "You don't have to apologize. I am the one who needs to. I made this mess, not you, and it's my job to clean it up Mike. I know that you and I will never be together, but I want us to be close again, like we used to be. I still love you Mike."

Mike nodded. "I could live with that." Sam smiled broader this time.

"You mean that?" He asked.

"I do." Mike answered, a smile of his own on his face. "I love you too."

-ooOOoo-

Sebastian was drunk. He didn't care if it was only a Monday night. He didn't care that he had almost three fourths of the bottle of Jack Daniels that was held loosely in his right hand. He didn't care if he got caught by the Dean herself for drinking in his dorm. Nothing mattered to Sebastian anymore. His heart was shattered and only had himself to blame.

Of course Blaine hated him. Why wouldn't he? He was right about everything he said. He was disgusting and foul and arrogant, obviously Blaine wasn't interested and instead of taking a goddamn hint, he threw himself at him, and made sexual comments at every chance he had. He was a drunk, the evidence of that accusation was currently coursing through his veins. The tears ran out of Sebastian's eyeballs as he took another deep drink, trying to make the burn of the alcohol numb him.

And yes, he did lie to Blaine and Sam about everything, but he already had Chang, who was a serious threat, to worry about. If Sebastian allowed Sam to waltz in, Blaine would be gone forever and Mike would have no chance. It was so frustrating for Sebastian because he knew about Sam and Mike. He knew about the relationship they had. He didn't want Blaine to get hurt. He wanted to tell him, even tried once, but that ended in him getting a fist to the face.

He knew that Chang and Sam were going to hurt Blaine. It was only a matter of time. Sebastian tried to keep Sam away. He really did. He thought that if maybe he seduced Sam, he would either forget about Blaine, or he would tell Blaine himself and Sam would be excommunicated. That only failed too the second Blaine and Chang walked in and saw them.

Sebastian loved Blaine. He loved him so much and he wanted nothing but good for him. He knew that his tactics probably weren't the most polite, but he wanted Blaine to take noticed. He wanted his hazel eyes to look at him the same way they sparkled when he saw Chang or Sam.

Sebastian took another long drink and tried to stand, only to fall momentarily, the world not staying horizontal for him. Frustrated, he threw the bottle at the wall, the glass flying it all directions and alcohol coating the wall beside his mirror. Sebastian stood again, this time with much more success. His eyes were glued to his reflection. He walked toward the mirror and looked at himself.

Sebastian looked at his hair first. Normally it was perfectly sculpted to match his facial structure. The blonde and light brown in his hair complemented his golden eyes. His bare chest was riddled with small scares, that healed from the cuts he put there. He counted them once, forty-one. Each scar was there for a time when he felt alone. Each scar representing a time in which he parents left him alone, or a time that someone told him that he was hated. Sebastian began to cry, but he ignored it. He was so used to crying that the tears didn't even bother him anymore.

His eyes moved down to his legs, which were only covered with black briefs. More scars inhabited his thighs. Those scars were only put there after he ran out of room on his chest. Then Sebastian's eyes went to his arms. He actually liked his arms. They were strong and defined. He was proud of them, proud of the work he put into them. They held no scars, no marks of imperfection, he liked them too much to hurt them.

Then again, he didn't feel very like by anyone. Nobody cared about his arms, or his legs, or his chest or hair or eyes or scars. Everyone thought they were arrogant. Everyone thought they were foul. Everything about Sebastian was a drunk.

The tears fell harder now, his chest hurting. As Sebastian looked at his arms he had an idea. Almost too quickly for his alcohol level, Sebastian moved to the bathroom and fumbled around in the drawers. After only a few second he found what he was looking for and as tears fell into the drawer, he moved back to his reflection.

The air smelled of whisky, but Sebastian ignored it. Instead he watched his arm as it raised the scissors up to his left bicep. He watched as the cold steel made a hot cut. He watched the warm blood fall out of the cut. Then, he moved the scissors to the opposite hand and made the same size cut on his left bicep. As the cuts burned, he watched the blood fall all the way down his forearms. He stared at the imperfections on his biceps and silently dedicated them to Blaine.

After the bleeding slowed, the tears began to dry, and sleepiness began to take over, Sebastian walked over to his bed and sat on the edge. He opened the top drawer and grabbed gauze, the gauze he kept there for night like this, and carefully put them over the cuts. As he looked for the tape his eye caught something else glinting in the light. He stared at it, the pain in his arms going away as sifted through the small pieces that surrounded it.

When he was finally able to life the gun out of the small box it lay in, Sebastian got an idea. Without any hesitation his finger moved towards the trigger and he closed his eyes.


	15. Surprises

_**Nightshift**_

**Chapter 15**

**Surprises**

**These updates are just coming at you all so fast. BOOM. Anyways, special thanks to Whitesman35, gleeville, John W. Black and blam 93 for the reviews! Also, the epilogue for Neighbors is posted so take a look at that as well! Don't forget to review and leave me your thoughts! **

Blaine sighed over the stack of papers in front of him. He had only been tutoring three whole days and he already wanted the school year to be over. He was holed up in his dorm room way more than he was before he and Mike began dating, always rushing to do homework. If he wasn't in the dorm, he was either in class getting more homework or running to the library to meet Becky, who had expressed her hatred for his tardiness. Brittany, Becky and Ryder were the only ones who Blaine had decided needed the extra help, and by extra that meant that they were in the library every day.

Fortunately, all three of them had the drive to actually work hard, and even though some progress was very minimal, Blaine still stayed as optimistic as he could and still viewed it as progress. Mike was gone just as much as Blaine was, either in class or at the library trading off students with Blaine. He agreed that Becky and Brittany needed the extra help, and he added another, Finn, to even his workload with Blaine's.

Blaine closed his eyes and rubbed them with the balls of his palms, trying to make the stress disappear. He looked at the clock and groaned loudly. It was only two in the afternoon and he was exhausted. He only had two hours before his session with Becky began and he had more homework for his Mythology class than he had originally bargained for. The door opened behind Blaine and he turned around to find Puck closing the door behind him.

"Hey Anderson." He said with a grin as he moved towards Mike's CD collection on the wall to Blaine's left. "How's it goin'?"

"Peachy." Blaine responded sarcastically as he watched Puck's movements. "What are you doing exactly?"

"Chang told me I could borrow some CD's. My iTunes is crap these days." Puck said as he raised an eyebrow at a Robyn CD he found.

"Oh. Well makes sure you bring them back Puck. You know Mike'll murder you if they come up missing." Blaine warned.

"Yeah right." Puck said with a laugh. "He probably wouldn't notice. He has so goddamn many." He looked at the wall again as he kept the Robyn record in his hand. Apparently he liked the titles of some of the songs.

"Trust me." Blaine said as he watched Puck pull the most peculiar choices from the wall. "He knows exactly where every one of them belongs, and he count them."

"Alright, alright. Hey, is this Lana Del Ray chick any good? She's pretty hot."

"She's alright." Blaine remarked.

Puck shrugged and stuck the CD on top of the Robyn one. He turned to face Blaine. "I'll just take these two so Chang doesn't get his panties in a twist." Blaine nodded. Puck walked towards the door, said a quick goodbye to Blaine and as the door shut behind him, Blaine's phone vibrated. He spun around to see Mike's name on the screen.

**Come to the auditorium! **

Blaine sighed.

**I can't I have so much homework and I still have to meet Becky at 4. **

Mike's response was quick, like he had been expecting Blaine to deny him.

**Please? It'll only take 20 min max. I have a surprise for you. **

Blaine submitted pretty quickly after the promise of a surprise. He typed back, telling his boyfriend he would be there in a few minutes. He slipped on some shoes over his black socks and grabbed his keys to lock the door behind him. He walked through the wide hallway, passed the sculptures and paintings that lined the walls. As Blaine reached the elevator he saw a couple hiding behind a rather large plant, making out vigorously. He pressed the button and smiled to himself.

The elevator dinged only seconds later. He stepped in and pulled out his phone to see of maybe Sam wanted to have lunch with he and Mike this weekend. Blaine loved the fact that Mike and Sam were talking again. It made his life infinitely easier, and if he was being honest with himself, the best part was the face that he was saving so much damn time in his days. He no longer had to split time up.

The day that Sam came over to speak to Mike, Blaine got a text from Sam, letting him know that Mike was going to be late because he was determined to talk to Mike. To Blaine, it felt like the talk had taken forever. He wanted to know what happened between them. After nearly an hour, Mike appeared in the coffee shop and told him everything. He told him of Sam's story, which Blaine relayed he already knew about, and he told Blaine that he was actually looking forward to them all being friends.

Blaine smiled at the memory as the doors opened in front of him. The lobby of Anderson Hall was dotted with people, some sitting in random chairs doing homework, others were talking amongst themselves while they had free time between classes. As he passed by the massive circular desk that held the DA, or Dorm Assistant, he received a wave from the brunette girl who was normally there, which of course he returned.

The air outside was crisp and just the perfect temperature. The trees had turned various colors of oranges, yellows and reds from the fall air. It was cold to Blaine, but only so that he just needed the long sleeve, white shirt to cover him in order to be warm. Blaine walked briskly, leaves crunching under his shoes, the sounds of people talking surrounding him.

Luckily the Performing Arts Building was pretty close to Blaine's dorm, only about a hundred yards away, placed next to the administrative offices. The building was a very tall structure, the dark brown outside matching the rest of the school and right over the door, it had a massive, golden plate that read The Duncan Building of Performing Arts, named after famed dancer Isadora Duncan. After he reached the building he walked through the large, brown doors and turned left towards the stage entrance. On his way he passed multiple dancers, who trotted by him in purple, sparkly outfits and no shoes. The hallways were long and narrow in the building weaving through the outer rims of the building, leaving a significant amount of room in the center for the stage. The walls were tall and adorned with multiple photos and awards for the dance teams, theatre troupes, choral groups and bands. After passing a few scared looking students with various instruments, Blaine turned to his left and entered through the dark grey doors that hid the stage.

When Blaine arrived, there was a singular spotlight in the middle, and Mike paced in and out of it, rubbing his hands in anxiety. Blaine stopped quietly and looked at Mike. He was wearing a dark blue flannel shirt, that was unbuttoned to reveal the black on underneath it, but didn't hide the fantastic chest muscles that Blaine had grown to love so much. He wore simple black jeans, and a pair of white and blue sneakers, his favorite ones. There was no one in the audience, and as far as he could see from the wings, there was no one in the tech booth across from him. They were alone.

Finally getting enough of the sight Blaine walked forward and made his presence known, only it took a second for him to be seen, because Mike was pacing away from him. When he turned he saw Blaine and he smiled.

"Hey." Blaine said, returning the smile.

"Hey." Mike said, walking forward and holding out his hand. Blaine took it when Mike came to him and he allowed Mike to lead him to wherever he was supposed to go.

"What's all of this about?" Blaine asked as they reached the middle of the spotlight, but Mike just smiled even bigger before he reminded Blaine that it was a surprise.

"Well yeah, but aren't I supposed to see it now?"

"Ah, you can't see this surprise Blainers." Mike said, bringing back his old nickname, Blaine made a face at him which earned a laugh. "This surprise is a verbal one."

"Oh is it now?" Blaine said, unable to make the smile on his face go away. Mike nodded as he turned to face Blaine.

"I've been thinking for a few days now and I think I really want my parents to know about us. They're coming down in a few days, and I really want to introduce you as my boyfriend. You mean so much to me Blaine. You make me happier than anyone ever has and I am so proud to be with you, I am so proud to call you mine and I want the world to know." Mike said, his eyes connecting with Blaine's.

Blaine chuckled and stepped forward towards Mike and grabbed his hands. "Of course you can. I love you Michael Chang, and if you want the world to know, so do I."

"My dad's gonna hate you, you know that right?" Mike said arching his brow.

Blaine shrugged. "Yeah well-" Suddenly he heard an odd sound and he quit talking. Something was wrong. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach. He and Mike stayed still until the sound came again, a scream, Blaine was sure that's what he heard, but now it was followed by a series of loud pops. Mike put it together before Blaine did. Those pops were gun shots, and the pops were very close. Blaine was frozen as his eyes searched for a place for he and Mike to hide. Immediately he saw the rows of chairs that were in front of him.

"Mike-" Blaine whispered, but Mike didn't wait to hear it. Instead he shoved Blaine hard into the wings, which were almost three feet away.

"HIDE!" He hissed at Blaine who was now on his shoulder. At first Blaine didn't move. Where was Mike going to hide? Before questions could be answered, the doors where Blaine had entered only minutes before, swung open, the screams of girls loud and painful. "NOW." Mike commanded again, and Blaine moved quickly into the darkness of the wings, hiding behind a small stool that was there.

Blaine heart attacked his ribcage as he watched as Mike's eyes zoned into something as he planted his feet. At first Blaine couldn't see who or what it was, he was to afraid to try and move to get a better view, but after only a few seconds he saw.

Sebastian moved onto the stage towards Mike. He looked haggard. His hair was a mess, his eyes lined with dark circles underneath them. He wore all black and on his face there were red drops. In his hands he carried two black pistols, fingers ready on both triggers. He smirked as he saw Mike.

"Why, hello Chang. Fancy meeting you here." He said, his tone was quiet and deadly, like a snake hunting its prey.

"Sebastian." Mike said, his voice week. He moved in front of Where Blaine was, his body obscuring Blaine's view of Sebastian.

"I was actually looking for you." Sebastian's voice said behind Mike. "You see, you have something that I _desperately_ need."

"Did you kill those people outside Sebastian?" Mike asked, his voice trembling, but still confident.

"Unfortunately, I had to Chang. They got in my way." Sebastian apparently had moved because Mike's body rotated only a bit, doing everything he could to keep Blaine hidden. "Now of course I didn't get all of them, just the people whose instruments could hurt me, and that stupid bitch of a dance teacher. Can you believe she tried to grab these?" Blaine heard the guns in Sebastian's hands.

"What do you want Sebastian?" Mike asked. Why were Mike's hands just hanging at his sides? Why wasn't he trying to grab the gun? He could easily overpower Sebastian.

"I want a lot of things Chang. I was going to kill your dearest Blaine, but he was missing from his dorm." Blaine closed his eyes as the tears began to come. He was so scared, and there was Mike, standing there with an armed, admitted murderer. "So I came here looking for you Chang, I know you have Dance today at around this time, and voila! Here you are!" Sebastian laughed.

"You can just run away Sebastian." Mike said. "You can just run out of those front doors right over there and be gone."

"Aw Chang. I thought you were supposed to be a smart one." Sebastian taunted. "I can't leave here now. The police are for sure here by now. The only silver lining in my whole situation is that you are about to be dead." Blaine heard the click of a gun, and he stopped breathing. He could see the shadow of Sebastian holding the gun up to Mike.

"Fine." Mike said in a small voice. "Just let me turn around. When they put you in jail, you really don't want to see my face in your dreams do you?"

Sebastian was quiet for a moment. Blaine's crying had gotten to the point to where it was getting very difficult to keep quiet. His mind was searching for an answer as to why the police were taking so long, he wanted to stand up and give himself over to Sebastian, at least he would let Mike live, but before he could Sebastian spoke again.

"I guess you're right. Turn." Suddenly Mike's body moved and Blaine looked at Mike's eyes. He mouthed an "I love you." to Blaine, which Blaine returned. The second Blaine finished the words, a gunshot caused Blaine to close his eyes, cover them with his hands and let out a scream.

Realizing he gave his position away, Blaine opened his eyes and moved his hands. To his absolute horror he saw Mike laying face down on the stage, scarlet liquid inching out onto the ground below it. Blaine looked up, through his tears at Sebastian. He made no effort to go and get Blaine, nor did he point his gun at Blaine. Instead, he put the gun under his chin.

"I'm sorry Blaine." Sebastian said as the steel touched his skin, and shot the gun again.

**Okay guys, I know that this stuff is _heavy. _I really struggled with this topic, as it is such a massive issue here in the U.S. I want you all to know that I write about tragic things like this, attempted suicides, 9/11, self-harm and other serious topics, because of the sole reason of bringing awareness to it. I try my very best to never make light of things like this and to not just shove it under the rug (cough Ryan Murphy) if you have a hard time with this subject, please let me know. Currently, I have very few boundaries I am not allowed to cross and I would definitely like to know some honest reactions to something this intense, because to be honest, I am nervous as hell about this chapter, and just in case, I have an alternate ready to go. **

**I love you all for staying with me a reading this. 3 **


	16. Never Gone

_**Nightshift**_

**Chapter 16**

**Never Gone**

**Okay guys. I know I left you all waiting for so long, but I have edited, changed and re-wrote this chapter so many times. I really wanted to make sure I did this justice so I really took my time and looked at it multiple times before I submitted it. You all are amazing for the support on my nerves from the last chapter and I am more grateful than you could all ever know. Special thanks to Loki Firefox, gleeville, blam93, Whitesman35, Cryztalline and raiderva for their amazing reviews and more than helpful thoughts! **

**Review for me, let me know what you all like/dislike. I like all forms of feedback so don't be afraid to let me know via public review or PM! :) **

Sam's phone vibrated on the counter across the room from him. Quickly, Sam looked at it and decided that it could wait. He was just entering the Caverns of Naghul and he definitely couldn't step away from the TV. If he did he would risk letting his Ogre Mage die and that definitely wasn't acceptable. After a few moments, the phone vibrated again to alert him of his text message, he tried to ignore it, but after momentarily thinking that it could be important, and then having an internal panic attack that he was possibly ignoring Blaine, Sam lost focus and died from a magic arrow straight to the chest.

He sighed deeply and stood, promising his teammates a swift return, and set the controller on the couch below him as he made his way to his phone. His prediction proved to be correct. Blaine was texting to see if he wanted to go to lunch sometime soon with he and Mike. Sam smiled at the thought, replied with a cheerful yes, and then stared at his phone as his mind took off.

He couldn't help himself. No matter how hard he tried, he wanted to be one-hundred percent supportive of Mike and Blaine, but he just couldn't. He definitely told them that he did, even when Blaine asked him a million times and relayed that he wouldn't be upset if he wasn't,but he always said yes. After all, how was he supposed to tell Blaine how he truly felt about it? How was he supposed to tell Blaine that he really would prefer it if they broke up so that way, he could have Blaine for himself and they could live out the life he had imagined for them without Mike in the picture? The answer was simple, he couldn't.

Mike was actually trying to make things right with Sam; and Blaine technically was back in Sam's life, just like he always asked for, only, it wasn't the way he had originally planned it. Silently, Sam found himself wishing that they would break up. It was awful and he knew it, but he just couldn't stop. He knew that maybe a part of him didn't want to, but his damn conscious kept getting in the way and he felt guilty directly afterwards every single time.

Sighing at his phone screen, Sam reached on the counter and grabbed his pack of cigarettes. He plucked one out of the pack, and upon closer inspection, he discovered that he only had two more left. He groaned. The wonderful thing about moving to his new apartment was that he was only minutes away from the University and his landlord didn't have a visible drug problem. The downsides? It cost double his old rent, work was further, and all of the gas stations were far. It was as if Sam was the only person who smoked in a fifty mile radius, which he knew was untrue because the DU kids definitely knew how to drink, and wherever beer is, there is sure to be plenty of cigarettes.

Outside, Sam let the smoke burn his lungs and his mind drift to lunch with Blaine and Mike. He let his eyes take in the wonderful view of the trees and fountains he had. He let his skin feel the crisp air of the day, cold enough for a long sleeve shirt, but not a jacket. It was Sam's favorite time of the year.

After he took in the view, Sam parked the cigarette in between his lips and pulled out his phone, thinking that maybe he indeed received a response from Blaine and maybe he missed it. His hopes were struck down quickly though. His phone said it was only two-thirty four. It had barely been twenty minutes since Blaine text, which means that Sam stood in his living room, blankly staring at his phone for way too long again.

Sam growled loudly at himself, agitated that he let himself do it again for so long as he finished the cigarette, and went back inside. As soon as Sam shut the door behind him, he realized that he had forgotten about his mission and his teammates left him at the mouth of the caverns. Sam sighed again, but decided that he shouldn't get too mad at the game, after all, he could just re-do the mission with different people and get more experience points, so it wasn't a total loss. Sam quit his game after he saved, and decided to surf the web for a while, maybe killing some time before he forced himself to drive to the gas station and get more cigarettes.

Not much time passed though. As Sam was caught up in the pictures he found on various websites, the teasing idea of maybe getting a dog to keep him company, and then looking for a place that they could all have lunch at, Sam's phone rang.

Puzzled, Sam looked at the screen and saw a collection of digits he didn't recognize. Assuming that maybe Blaine's phone died and he was calling from Mike's, Sam answered.

"Hey Blaine!"

"Is this Samuel Evans?" a strong and unfriendly voice said on the other line, it was hard for Sam to hear him though, there was so much noise from the other line.

"Uhm yes?" Sam said. "Who is this?" Sam plugged his other ear, thinking that some way this would make hearing the mystery man a lot easier, even though his apartment was silent.

"My name is Detective David Middleton, I'm going to need you to come down to Dalton University as soon as possible." The noise on the other end of the phone was ridiculous.

"Why?" Sam asked. Who was in trouble? Was it Blaine? Was it Mike?

"Turn on your television. Pick your favorite news station." The cop said, his tone now angry and annoyed. Sam didn't respond, but instead turned on the TV. Suddenly images of DU popped up, the fake lady speaking in front of the camera looked troubled. Sam's eyes moved down to the words at her waistline.

**UNIVERSITY SHOOTING, 19 CONFIRMED DEAD, 23 INJURED**

Sam's heart stopped. Everything around him became silent, his eyes stared at the collection of cars in front of a massive building inside of the school.

"…one victim of the shooting has barricaded himself inside the Performing Arts Center, refusing to leave. Police didn't say much, but we can only assume that he is not connected with the shooter, nor does he wish to do any harm to anyone." The reporter was saying.

"We need you down here Mr. Evans. Please come immediately." The detective said, even though Sam could barely hear the mumbling of his voice.

"Yeah…." Sam said slowly, his eyes glued to the screen. "I'm coming….."

"Now!" The cop yelled over the phone. Sam broke from his trance, grabbed his keys from the hook next to his door and bolted out the door, running all the way to his car. Luckily he already had shoes on from his morning coffee run, but it wouldn't matter if he did. After barely shitting the driver side door, Sam jammed the key into the ignition and wrenched the car to life. His foot slammed on the necessary pedals as he raced to the three miles to the school, not stopping at lights, or stop signs and honking the whole way there, making people move out of his way.

Sam only got a half-mile away from the school before a barricade of distressed people and news crews blocked his way. Dozens of police cars and ambulances were parked haphazardly in front of the group, with a cluster of officers trying to keep them calm. Without turning of the car, Sam got out and ran and shoved through the crowd, not even caring if he hurt someone. Finally he made it to a female police officer with red hair.

"I'm sorry son, no one is-"

"I'm Sam Evans." He cut her off, apparently that was enough because she became very serious and grabbed his arm forcefully.

"Follow me and keep up." She said, already making her way towards the school, ignoring the people yelling and crying behind him, Sam followed her.

Further in Sam discovered clumps of students and teachers being treated, questioned, sitting with other students or some just standing by themselves, eyes wide. Then there were some people who still didn't know what had happened? All around Sam questions were being asked, there were screams of pain or grief, but he couldn't worry too much about it. Blaine was still nowhere to be found. What if the reason he was here was because Blaine was dead? Did he get shot? What about Mike? Or Santana? Or Puck? Or Sebastian?

After what seemed like forever, but couldn't have been, due to his shortness of breath, the female officer brought him up to a tall man, with brown hair and dark brown eyes, Detective Middleton. He was lean, but muscular. He black suit pants, and a light blue dress shirt that was covered by a black, bulky bullet proof vest. His face was not kind, but rather stern and troubled given the circumstance.

"Mr. Evans?" He said, his unfriendly voice said.

"Uhm… yeah." Sam confirmed, his chest feeling empty and nervous.

Detective Middleton nodded and moved closer to him. "Here is the situation kid, A kid named Sebastian Smythe shot up the school today. Does that name sound familiar to you?"

"Sebastian?" Sam asked. _Sebastian? Sebastian shot people? He killed people?" _

"Is that name familiar to you?" the detective asked again, angrily grabbing Sam's shoulders.

"Uhm…yeah."

"It should, you're in his letter." Middleton said looking Sam in the eye. "Okay, now, do the names," He paused, looking at his small pad of paper, "Blaine Anderson and Michael Chang Jr. mean anything to you?"

Sam's heart could've fallen out of his body at the moment. The velocity of it pummeling south was enough to put a jet to shame. "Y-yes." He stuttered, not even ready to hear the next part. He closed his eyes and looked down.

Sam heard Middleton sigh. "I was afraid of that…" he mumbled. Sam felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, finding the Detective's eyes looking sadly at him. "Mr. Evans, I'm afraid Michael was shot and killed by Mr. Smythe." Sam literally fell. His knees buckled at the words.

Mike was dead? No way. This was some joke, some elaborate joke that had to be happening. Or maybe it was a dream- no not a dream, a nightmare. Yes, this was a nightmare. One of Sam's worst fears was happening in a nightmare, and all he had to do was wake up.

"Mr. Evans?" Middleton's voice said through the mumble of sound around Sam. He didn't look up, but instead stared blurredly at the asphalt below him He couldn't breathe, he knew he was crying, but that wasn't his main issue. Breathing was way too difficult, he needed to breathe. "Sam!" Middleton's voice yelled. Suddenly all of the sounds rushed back to Sam's head. He looked up at the detective through his watery eyes. His breathing was slowly returning to normal. Sam realized he needed to try and calm down, the detective wasn't done. He still didn't tell Sam about Blaine. He needed to stay as calm as he could so that he could hear about Blaine. That's what he needed. Sam couldn't stop himself from crying, but now his sobs became quiet as he looked at the brown eyes that were attached to the long body that was now leaning in front of him.

"Sam, we need you to do something for us, that is if you want." Middleton's voice was calm, and not so angry anymore, but still strong. "Mr. Anderson has locked himself in the Performing Arts Building. He has one of Mr. Smythe's guns and claims that he won't leave until you come."

"Wait what?" Sam's said, his voice wet with tears. "Blaine's alive?"

Middleton nodded. "He is, and fortunately since he has already claimed that he isn't going to be hurting anyone, he won't be in any trouble, but I still can't run that risk. Mr. Anderson is in a lot of pain, and there is not telling what he will do in this situation. He refuses to let anyone come and get Michael's body until you come in. Too many people have died here today because of guns Mr. Evans. I have no intentions of hurting Mr. Anderson, just as he claims of having no intentions of hurting anyone."

"Why won't he leave?" Sam asked.

"This happens often." Middleton said. "People who watched loved ones die, typically go into intense shock and can't leave until they see a familiar face that they can associate with safety. Mr. Anderson still feels threatened, that's why he grabbed the gun. Everyone is an enemy to him right now."

"So if I go in there, he'll leave and you can get the bodies?" Sam asked, having a really difficult time registering all of the information.

"That's the plan. He asked specifically for you. If you don't want to do it, I won't have a choice but to smoke him out."

"No!" Sam yelled. "I'll do it! Don't hurt him!" Sam stood, sudden anger flooding his body.

"Okay, okay." Middleton said as he too stood. "Let's get you to the site and suited up."

-ooOOoo-

In less than a half hour, Sam was standing only a few feet away from the massive brown building that Blaine was in. He was equipped with a hard and bulky bulletproof vest that covered his torso. As Detective Middleton relayed instructions to him, Sam barely listened. All he wanted to do was make sure Blaine was okay. He wanted to get him out of the building, away from Mike's body and to a place that was safe; a place where he could regroup.

"…got that?" Middleton asked, his hand clapping down on Sam's shoulder and his dark eyes looking into Sam's.

"Uh… Yeah." Sam mumbled as his hands began to shake. He didn't know why he was nervous. He just was. Maybe he was just overwhelmed? The situation was so intense. The sound of sirens never got quieter, they didn't drown out the wails of pain and uncertainty. They couldn't hide the questions people were screaming, but Sam needed to focus. At this point, no one else was important.

"Okay, I won't let my team go any further into the school. The rest is all up to you." Middleton said, looking at the building. He suddenly turned to face Sam. "If there is any danger or if you feel unsafe at any second, run as fast as you can in a zigzag and blow this whistle." He handed the tiny metal object to Sam. "Swat will be there in only a matter of seconds."

"Remember our deal though," Sam said without looking away from the building, "You can't hurt him. I don't give a shit if he shoots me directly in the head. He doesn't even get a scratch on him."

"You have my word Sam…" Middleton said in a low voice.

"Good."

"When you have the gun away from him, and he's ready, you tell me on this radio." He handed Sam a black walkie-talkie, which he slid into his pocket, his hands still shaking.

There was a pause in time before Middleton gave Sam the okay to go. Sam inhaled deeply, and quickly walked forward on legs that felt like jelly. He was all alone on the massive concrete ground. He was sure that every single eye in America was on him. Confirming his suspicions, Sam looked up and when he all seven helicopters above him, he clenched the whistle harder in his palm.

The walk felt too long for Sam. It was as if he was in a terrible dream. No matter how hard he thought he was pushing his legs to walk faster and faster, he was only moving inches forward at a time. Getting frustrated, Sam began to run, or rather sprint towards the massive door.

Before he knew it, he reached the door, and looked back at the collection of police cars, cops and people staring at him. Middleton was front center, his cold eyes looking at him, his brow furrowed. Sam turned back around, placed his hand that didn't have the whistle in it onto the door handle and pulled the massive door open.

It took a second for his eyes to adjust to the light switch. On the ground in front of him, there were heaps of what looked like white sheets covering the ground. Middleton told him that there weren't any bodies in the buildings except for Mike's and Sebastian's, so Sam grimly assumed their purpose was to covered unclean blood. He stood in the spot for a moment in sad silence. He felt the frown on his face. He felt pain in the area around him. Sam felt so uncomfortable in that hallway, it felt cold and unforgiving. Innocent people were killed here, people who had no idea that a maniac was on the loose. These people, who were talented, worked so hard to get into this place, only for it to be their grave.

Sam felt like crying, but he couldn't. He needed to show Blaine that he was here for him, and if he did it with tears in his eyes, Blaine wouldn't leave. Sam shook his head and moved down the right side of the hallway like Middleton told him. More and more white sheets covered the floor around him, but Sam didn't look at them directly, he couldn't. Especially when one of them had a massive crimson blotch on it.

Finally he found the big black door. He stood there for only a moment, putting the whistle in his pocket and inhaling again. He pulled the door open slowly. As he walked through the darkness of the backstage, he realized there was only one source of light. At first he didn't see anything, but the scene quickly changed.

Directly in the middle of the light was a black stool. Towards the right side of the stage lay Mike, but Sam couldn't see his face, because Blaine was covering it, head down and sitting still as a rock in the mass of blood that seeped around him. Even closer to Sam and out of the light, was Sebastian spread eagle and also surrounded by blood. There was a massive wound under his chin. His eyes stared blankly above him, looking at nothing, His black, long-sleeve shirt was soaked in what Sam assumed to be blood.

Intense hatred swelled up inside of Sam as he looked at Sebastian's body, but before he could even think terrible things about him Blaine's head snapped up, and faster than lightning he spun around on his knees and pointed a black pistol at Sam's direction.

"Who's there?!" He yelled, but his voice was hoarse.

Sam's heartbeat intensified quickly, but he still walked slowly towards Blaine, his hands up. It only took a few steps before Blaine recognized him. Suddenly his dark eyes went from petrified to relieved.

"Sam… you came." he whispered as he lowered the gun. Blaine was covered in blood, his hair had fallen down his forehead. Sam didn't move until Blaine began to cry again. His lower lip trembled for only a second before Sam rushed to him. As soon as he got to Blaine's side, Blaine dropped the gun and collapsed into Sam's shoulder and sobbed.

Blaine cried for a long time and Sam cried quietly with him. How long this happened, Sam didn't know, but he made sure that during the time he never looked at Mike. He couldn't. He couldn't cry right now, at least not more than he already was. Suddenly, Blaine regained himself and pulled away to face Sam.

"What happened Blaine?" Sam blurted out, his eyes staying on Blaine's red ones.

Blaine looked down. "I was doing homework…" he said quietly, still looking down. "Mike text me and told me to meet him here…." Sam stared at Blaine. He looked so broken, and so tired. "When I got here there was just a stool here in the light…" Blaine's voice was almost a whisper. "Mike told me….." Blaine started to cry again. Sam Blaine's hand, which was covered in blood, whose Sam didn't know.

"You don't have to tell me that Blaine." Sam said. "Tell me whatever you want."

Blaine looked up at Sam, tears falling down his cheeks. He nodded at Sam, and looked back down again and began to talk through the crying. "Uhm… all the sudden I heard a pop and screaming. Mike told me to hide and he shoved me into the wings." He looked at Sam again. "I tried to get him to come with me Sam, I _tried so hard, _but he ignored me and told me to hide again." Blaine cried harder now, but he kept going. "Before I could make him hide the door opened and Sebastian came in."

"Alright." Sam said. "No more. I can figure out the rest Blaine." He didn't want to make Blaine tell him about Mike, or even about Sebastian.

"I couldn't move Sam." Blaine said. "I was so scared. I wanted to just jump in front of Mike. Sebastian came here for me. _He wanted me Sam. _It's all my-"

"No it isn't." Sam interrupted him sternly, but quietly. "None of this bullshit is your fault." Blaine stared at him. "Do you hear me Blaine? You did all that you could do. Whatever sick plan Sebastian had for you was stopped by Mike. He saved you. He knew what was happening and he made the choice to protect you Blaine." More and more tears fell from Blaine's dark eyes. "You did everything that you could, and Mike is so proud of you. I know it Blaine." Sam was crying now. He couldn't help it.

"I love him Sam, and now he's gone." Blaine blubbered.

"He's never gone Blaine." Sam said. "He watching over you, he's making sure that you are forever safe. He will always love you, and he will protect you from anything."

Blaine looked down. He cried for some more time before he spoke. "You think so?"

"I know so." Blaine nodded and stared at the ground. Sam just stared at him, before he leaned forward and pulled his eyes up to his.

"Can I ask you something Blaine?" His words were met with another nod. "Can we leave this place?" Blaine's brow furrowed.

"NO." He yelled as he pulled away from Sam and faced Mike's body again. The sudden change of Blaine's mood shocked Sam, but he didn't show it. "I can't leave him Sam!" Blaine was so angry and offended.

"Blaine…" Sam started, but Blaine yelled at him again.

"No Sam!"

"Blaine, listen for a second." Sam said, his voice still calm, but his heart beating fast. Blaine didn't look away from Mike, but he stayed quiet. "They have to take him Blaine. His parents have to see him. He needs to be put to rest." Blaine didn't say anything. "You can't leave him here with Sebastian."

It was quiet for a moment, the air was thick was tension. After some time Blaine looked at him, his voice was quiet again. "What if I never see him again? I don't want to leave him alone Sam."

"You will see him. I'll make damn sure you do. Don't you worry about that."

Blaine didn't speak again for a few moments. "You really think that he should go?" Blaine asked, looking down at Mike again.

"I really do Blaine." Sam replied softly.

"Okay." Blaine said, but he didn't move immediately. "Am I going to be in trouble Sam?"

Sam was genuinely confused. "Why would you be in trouble?"

"Because I pointed a gun at cops and I threatened to shoot them if they came in and took him Sam."

Sam smiled to himself. "No Blaine. The cops aren't mad. They understand. They told me so. When we leave here, I take you to my house and you go to sleep, even if I have to drug you. It's that easy."

"The cops don't want to talk to me?"

"They do, but they are willing to wait for you." Blaine nodded. He looked up at Sam.

"Alright Sam, Let's go." Blaine said, as Sam took his hand.


	17. Aftermath

_**Nightshift**_

_****_**Chapter 17  
><strong>

**Aftermath**

**Okay guys. First off, I know the last chapter sucked. It's been eating away at me for the past two weeks, and I kind of decided to take a break and come back to it all. I promise that Chapter 16 will be edited, but I just wanted to get this one out first because I've made you all wait so long. :) **

**Special thanks to Loki Firefox, raiderva, xxKirabellax, John W. Black and gleeville for their amazing feedback! **

**Leave me some more reviews to let me know what you think and enjoy! **

It had only been five days after the shooting. After a full day of resting and a quick hospital visit, Blaine had finally went to the police station for questioning about the events of what happened that day. Of course Sam went with him and quietly sat there for hours while Blaine tried his best to answer Middleton. Blaine's parents were both in Africa doing charity work and currently had no idea of what had happened at the school due to no cell phone or internet access and no television. Sam, and Middleton both asked if Blaine wanted his parents to know, which he denied almost immediately. Sam, nor the detective pushed the issue.

Blaine agreed to stay with Sam with little to no prodding. Sam quickly made adjustments to accommodate Blaine, giving him the bed while he slept on the couch. For almost three days straight, Blaine woke up screaming, causing Sam to run in and let Blaine cry on him before Blaine exhausted himself and fell asleep in his arms. After the fourth day, Sam just stayed in the bed with Blaine so that way he was there even faster.

On the fifth day after the shooting, Detective Middleton called Sam to tell him that Blaine was allowed to go back to his dorm if he wished, but to be aware that Mike's parents hadn't been there to collect his belongings because they just didn't have the will. He told Sam that he would have to go to the Dean's office first and she would take him there. After Sam thanked the Detective and hung up the phone, he brought the subject up to Blaine.

"I don't want to go." He said quietly. God, how his voice had been quiet lately. Blaine didn't speak unless he had too. He didn't even really move either. He only showered when Sam forced him, he didn't even bother to do his hair or charge his phone. He wore Sam's clothes, but plead with Sam not to wash his blood stained ones. Sam didn't like the idea, but he didn't argue. He just tied the clothes in a plastic bag and put them in his closet on a top shelf. To pass the days Blaine just sat on the corner of Sam's couch and either cried silently, or stared out of the massive glass door, he barely ate, only having small bits of food once a day. Sam made sure to never force Blaine to do anything unless he absolutely had no choice, and at least Blaine was sort of eating.

"I could go for you…" Sam mumbled. Blaine didn't look at him. "I know that it would be hard, so I could go and get some of your clothes and other stuff you need…." Blaine closed his eyes, but still didn't move, but Sam stayed patient, hoping for an answer from Blaine.

"That would be great Sam…" Blaine said as he opened his eyes and looked at Sam.

Sam replied with a half smile and walked over to sit next to Blaine. "Is there anything specific you want?" Blaine shook his head, but still kept his eyes on Sam. "Are you going to be okay here?" Blaine nodded. "Okay. I'll be right back in about an hour. Call me if you need me and I'll come right back home alright?" Blaine nodded again.

Sam felt uneasy leaving Blaine for this long. Ever since the shooting, Sam used all ten days of vacation that he had saved up, so he didn't go to work. They had run out of food two days ago, but Sam just ordered out. Sam only left to go to the gas station for cigarettes, drinks or basic hygiene products.

Sam stood, grabbed Blaine's phone and attached it to the charger that was plugged in next to his computer.

"I'll be right back Blaine." Sam repeated, but he was met with no response as Blaine had returned to staring out at the world. Without another word, Sam shut the door behind him and locked it, even though he was in a nice neighborhood and it was almost three in the afternoon.

As Sam drove, his hands shook; his mind was racing and his mouth was dry. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to go back to that place, but he couldn't make Blaine do it. He was however, relieved that he wouldn't run into Mike's parents. He had only met them once, and while they were both extremely professional people, they were nice enough.

Sam's mind was a jumbled mess on the drive there. He cried the night the shooting happened and after Blaine had finally went to sleep. As soon as the door shut behind him, Sam broke down, sobbing for Mike, for Blaine for the situation. He cried for a length if time he didn't know, then he became angry. He was so angry at Sebastian for what he did. What possessed Sebastian to do it, Sam still couldn't figure it out. It was obvious that he had a thing for Blaine, but Sam could never have predicted that Sebastian would take it so far. Blaine was silent when it came to the words that Mike and Sebastian had, but Sam could only have assumed that it was because of a good reason.

Turning the corner into the school, Sam noticed that the massive sign next to the entrance was a massive collection of candles, pictures, signs, teddy bears and other various vigil items. Very suddenly, Sam stopped his car in the middle of the road and got out, not even bothering to turn the car off. Quickly, he walked over to the place where all of the items were collected and just looked at everything.

Many of the pictures were girls that Sam didn't recognize. All of them showcased in their various pictures of dance shows that had participated in. Some of the girls were in photos that honored another girl, confirming to Sam that most of them were friends with each other. As Sam's eyes moved further left, he finally saw what he was looking for. A large picture of Mike was stationed near the bottom. It was attached to a massive poster board that had handwriting all over it. Everyone person who signed it, saying that missed him and that they loved him. As Sam read all of the messages he felt himself crying. He couldn't help it. Sam wasn't crying or breaking down by his car, but he cried silently for all of the faces he looked at. He cried for all of the faces that would never again cry, or laugh or get angry or anything ever again. After a few minutes, Sam regained himself and after he wiped the liquid away from his eyes he took a deep breath and returned to his car.

As he drove again, he still thought of the people. He noted that no pictures of Sebastian lay among the rest, no one had sympathy for the guy who killed so many people for a reason that at least Sam couldn't decipher. The road curved ahead and Sam manipulated the steering wheel to follow the asphalts commands.

Dalton University looked different to Sam as he parked. There were no students around, in fact, as far as Sam could tell, there were no people around at all. The day was bright and clear, but the massive Administration building that he was now walking towards looked dark and gloomy. There was no sound, except for the wind and a few birds that were unaware of the tragedy that took place below on area days ago.

Internally, Sam became nervous that maybe the detective told him the wrong day, or maybe he had heard wrong. Blaine had ale ready been home for quite some time and all Sam really wanted to do was go home and keep an eye on him. Finally deciding, Sam moved forward towards the large doors in front of him.

-ooOOoo-

Sam grumbled internally as he stood in the elevator of the Anderson building with the Dean. The tall woman next to him looked tired, stressed out and looked like she might actually cry at any second. She was much different than the description that Blaine had given Sam, besides the looks, her personality was anything but harsh and critical. In fact, after the security check that Sam was made to go through, she greeted him blankly, but with still slipped in a farce of politeness. The elevator dinged, and the shiny doors revealed the massive, long hallway that Sam had only seen once before.

"Nothing has been touched in their room, I made it a strict order to all of my students to not try and do anything to the dorm. Anything that was left as a tribute was left in front of the school, which I am sure you saw when you arrived. You are free to take anything that is for Mr. Anderson." The Dean said as they walked, her eyes staying forward and her fingers nervously fumbling with the keys. "Mr. Chang's parents will be here within the next few weeks to retrieve his things, so I can only ask that you please only grab the things that belong to Mr. Anderson." Sam nodded, but obviously she couldn't hear it. However, she never looked back at him and made no effort to make him talk.

They turned down the hall, past a statue of a man on a horse, Sam running through the list of things he needed to grab for Blaine to keep his anxiety at bay. He wasn't sure why he was nervous, but he just wanted to be anywhere else. Before he knew it, the Dean stopped and roughly jammed the key into the door that used to belong to Mike and Blaine.

The Dean opened the door and held it open, allowing Sam to enter first, stepping on a piece of paper that was folded up. The room looked as though Blaine and Mike were in it only hours ago. Of course Blaine's bed was made to perfection, his books scattered and open on the desk next to his laptop. Sam walked forward slowly. He looked on Mike's messy bed, seeing his iPod and loose headphones laying on the sheets. His pillows were crumpled from the nights of sleep.

"I want you to know…" The Dean said quietly, which caused Sam to turn around and look at her leaning up against the door frame, her arms folded over her chest. "I really liked Michael…he was a perfect student and a role model to the entire student body." Sam said nothing, instead he looked at the ground below him, his eye catching on a rogue shoe that belonged to Mike.

"I should have listened to them…" she continued making Sam look at her again, her eyes still on the ground. "They told me that Sebastian wasn't good, and I ignored them. I should have paid more attention."

"No one knew he was going to do what he did ma'am." Sam said.

The Dean didn't respond, but she nodded at Sam and a long silence came between them before she broke it. "Please let Blaine know that I am sorry, and while he may never return here, his education will forever be as good as he wants it, all he needs to do is give me a call."

"I will."

"Good." She said softly. "Now, I can only give you thirty minutes, and I am supposed to stay here with you, but I have too much to do and I do want to respect your privacy. When you are finished, shut the door tightly behind you and come back to my office to let me know that you are finished."

"I will." Sam repeated. The Dean nodded at Sam, and after a moment she left. As soon as her shadow disappeared, Sam sighed deeply and began to look for something to put Blaine's stuff in. Fortunately, Blaine was super organized and, after only a few steps, Sam found a collection of empty backpacks nicely lined up at the foot of Blaine's bed. Grabbing one of the larger ones, Sam began grabbing things from around him that he thought Blaine would need or want. Sam grabbed Blaine's laptop and charger, a phone charger, a few books with brighter covers, some socks and underwear from the small dresser next to his bed, a few pairs of shoes, a couple of the posters and some of Blaine's shampoo and other hygienic items.

As Sam moved to the closet, he grabbed every piece of clothing that looked like it belonged to Blaine. As he tore the hangers from the bar, Sam's mind raced, but then he suddenly got an idea. Stopping immediately, Sam looked to his right and saw a collection of brightly colored t-shirts that belonged to Mike. Looking behind him and seeing no one, Sam moved quickly and ferociously swiped through the hangers until he found what he was looking for. In between two yellow t-shirts, Sam found a bright yellow dress shirt.

Sam remembered the first time Mike had went to lunch with he and Blaine. He was wearing this shirt and Blaine wouldn't shut up about how much he loved how Mike looked in it. Taking it off the hanger, and deciding that Mike's parents wouldn't notice, Sam folded it gently and stuffed it into an already full backpack. Sam couldn't stop himself at the shirt though, he wanted Blaine to have things to remember Mike by, even if it meant that Sam would get into trouble. Moving like the building was on fire, Sam grabbed other things that he was sure that Mike's parents wouldn't notice were missing like a picture of Blaine and Mike that was framed on the table next to Mike's bed, he grabbed a blue pair of Mike's shoes that he knew Blaine loved, and just for himself, Sam grabbed the Frank Sinatra CD. As he turned around from Mike's bed, he saw Mike's iPod again, and grabbed it as well, thinking that maybe he and Blaine both could remember Mike together from his musical library.

Before Sam knew it, all four of the backpacks had been filled. Sam looked around the room one last time and immediately his eyes fell on the piece of paper that he had stepped on earlier, but this time he noticed something he didn't see before. As Sam walked closer, he found that his guess was right, and directly in the middle was Blaine's name written in red ink. Sam didn't recognize the handwriting as the picked the paper up. It was too nice to be Mike's. Flipping the small paper over in his hand, he saw nothing else.

Curiosity sparked in Sam, he wondered if the paper was important to Blaine, maybe it was something that would get Blaine to eat, or maybe even talk. Sam knew he shouldn't open the paper, but ultimately he decided that Blaine wouldn't know the difference, so before he could even stop himself, he found his eyes scanning the paper written in red ink.

_Blaine, _

_I have always loved you Blaine. I have loved you from the second that I saw you at orientation all of those months ago. I loved the way your hair shined in the light. I loved the way that you silently hated every person that was around you. I loved that you loved books so much and I loved the way that you looked at me, even if it was only for a second, I you let me see your eyes. _

_But soon, you changed Blaine, and so did I. You denied me at every chance you had, and you treated me like shit. Instead of looking at me as a stranger from across the room, you looked at me like I was nothing more than garbage on the street. You made me do this. You never chose me no matter how hard I tried. Instead you chose Mike, and for that I can't forgive you or forgive him. _

_I know that after you read this you are going to hate me so much more than you already do. I know that after you find out what I have done, you will want me dead, and I can't blame you for that. However, I want you to know that by the time you see this, I will have already made that a reality._

_Today, I am going to do something very bad. I am going to hurt people and I am going to hurt them all the same way they have all hurt me. I am going to hurt __you__ the way that you hurt me. _

_I am sorry for things I will do today, but finally, for once in my miserable existence, I will find peace without you and I will finally be able to sleep for eternity without this massive hole in my heart. _

_Goodbye Blaine_

_Sebastian._

Sam read the words over and over again before he turned quickly and let his fist collide with the hard wooden door behind him, feeling the knuckles break beneath it.


	18. Bright Yellow

**_Nightshift_**

**_Chapter 18_**

**Bright Yellow**

**I have a thousend and a half excuses, but none of them are decent so enjoy! Special thanks to John W. Black, raiderva and Loki Firefox for their feedback! **

Blaine sighed deeply. He didn't want to be back at this place. The last time he was here they poked and prodded at him while too many people asked him too many questions. Blaine was far from annoyed, instead he was immensely depressed and confused, but didn't feel like asking Sam why he decided to bust into the apartment with his arms full of Blaine's stuff and a bleeding and bruised hand. Instead, he just nodded when Sam asked him to come to the hospital with him, just in case he passed out or something.

Blaine didn't even bother changing out of his black basketball shorts and too big t-shirt. Why should he? Was he to impress someone? It seemed pointless to him. Lots of things seemed pointless. Sleeping was near to impossible because he knew that he would just wake up at some point screaming into the darkness over seeing Sebastian pointing a gun in his face. Blaine was smart enough to grasp that the images that woke him weren't real, but lately, he wasn't quite sure what exactly was and wasn't a dream. Every day after the shooting, Blaine re-ran the scenario in his brain, staring at nothing and talking to nobody. He was waiting for himself to wake up from the nightmare he was in.

There was no way all of this was real. Mike wasn't dead because of Sebastian. Blaine knew it wasn't real because he couldn't find a logical answer for it all to actually make sense. He thought of asking Sam if he knew anything, but he decided against it. Sam might mistake Blaine's search for answers as a reason to ask him more questions that Blaine didn't want to answer.

He was so tired of answering people's questions. 'What exactly happened? Do you know why Sebastian did it? How close were you and Mike? Do you think Mike and Sebastian had something going on and maybe it went wrong?' So many useless questions, that Blaine either didn't want to answer, or simply couldn't.

Blaine's eyes fell to Sam, laying there on the white bed. The crisp and stiff sheets forcibly crinkling under his weight. He head was turned away from Blaine, who was sitting in the chair on his right. He didn't move, Blaine assumed he was sleeping, but that conclusion changed when a slender and aging doctor, armed with a metal clipboard and some papers, whipped open the curtain, and Sam's whole body adjusted for him to sit up.

"Well Mr. Evans, it seems as though you've managed not to break your hand too severely. I'm not gonna bore you with the details of which bones you've broken and such." Blaine noticed how slow the doctor spoke, but he tried not to pay much attention to it, instead he kept his eyes focused on his chin to pretend that he was listening, even though he was because it was the only interesting noise in the room. "You are however going to have to get it casted. You are lucky enough though, because while there is swelling, there isn't enough to cause us to wait to cast it tonight. The orthopedic doctor will be in soon and she will give you the prescription for your medicine. Do you have any questions?"

Sam looked at Blaine, who shook his head. "No, I think we're good." Sam smiled at him.

"Alright, be more careful out there and be careful going home."

"Sweet." Sam said. "Thanks Doc." Which granted a response of a nod and a clenched, closed mouth smile from the doctor before he turned and shoved the curtain closed behind him.

Blaine looked at Sam for a moment, who resumed looking back towards the wall with the curtain attached to it before he looked at Sam's discolored hand laying in a bedpan of melting ice.

"Does it hurt?" Blaine asked quietly.

Sam turned quickly and gave Blaine a sort of surprised look. He tried to hide it quickly. He failed. "Uh, not much." He was lying, Blaine could see it. "It's, uh, pretty numb right now so…" he trailed off, maybe hoping Blaine would get distracted from his lie.

"Don't lie Sam."

Sam smiled at him, his eyes warm. "It hurts like a bitch Blaine." Blaine wanted to smile, honest. He couldn't though. His body wouldn't let him. Instead he just nodded and reached his hand up to Sam's shin and let it rest there, his eyes moving away from Sam's face.

"Can you drive home Blaine? I can if you want me too, but it's going to be pretty hard to turn right with only one hand." Blaine considered for much longer than was necessary, but eventually nodded without looking at the other.

"Sweet." Sam said again. "Thanks Blaine. I really appreciate it." Blaine didn't answer.

Before long, the orthopedist entered the room, casted Sam right there, after he picked a light blue cast of course, gave him his prescriptions, told him the cast would be on for about five weeks before he would have to see his personal doctor to get it removed, and bid him farewell without much conversation. After she left, Sam was sporting a cast that covered almost his whole hand, except the second knuckles of his fingers, all the way up to the middle of his forearm.

As Blaine and Sam walked to the parking lot after check out and the ordeal of Sam's missing insurance, Sam finally started to feel funny again, apparently.

"Wanna sign my cast Blaine? Everyone else will be jealous that you got first dibs!"

Again, Blaine wanted to smile, but he just shook his head as he unlocked the car in the darkness and got into the driver's side.

-ooOOoo-

When the two returned home it was only about seven o'clock. Blaine immediately went for his spot on the couch, but stopped when he saw a mess of his things on the couch. He stopped and turned towards Sam.

"It's all there, except for the stuff on your walls." He said as the door shut behind him. "I had to shove a lot of things in different places considering you have so many clothes, but I think you'll be happy." He smiled at Blaine who stared at him. Sam rubbed the back of his neck and moved to sit Blaine down on the opposite couch and moved towards a open box. "I did, uh…get you a surprise." Blaine cocked his head in confusion. "Please don't get mad." Sam plead before he removed one of Blaine shirts from the top.

Blaine stood to investigate. It only took a second for him to see what was there. Mike's iPod lay on top of a collection of his shirts, a pair of shoes and a CD. Blaine's brain went numb. Before he knew what he was doing, his arm reached out and grabbed the iPod. It was an older model, all black and equipped with a blue case. He stared at it for a moment, but then moved his arms again, quickly moving items out of his way and picked up the yellow dress shirt that was there. Blaine's favorite shirt. It was a brilliant shade of light yellow. It made Mike's eyes look so good.

Blaine lifted shirt to his face and smelled the fabric. It was weird and he knew that it was, but he couldn't help himself. It smelled just like Mike, like he had only worn it yesterday. Blaine felt his face getting warm and his eyes begin to sting. He didn't try to stop himself from crying, but he just kept himself buried in the shirt, his tears staining the fabric.

"I'm sorry Blaine. I shouldn't have brought his stuff, I just thought tha-" Sam began hurriedly.

"No Sam." Blaine said quietly through his soft crying. He moved his head to look at Sam. "This is perfect. Thank you. Thank you so much." And for the first time in a while, Blaine smiled at Sam before he hugged him tightly.


	19. Changes

_**Nightshift**_

**Chapter 19**

Changes

**I KNOWWWWWWWWWWWW. It's been so long! Life gets in the way sometimes, but I also wanted to make sure I tackled this chapter right so it took a while. This chapter goes out to all of you who have put up with my crap for the past month. I love youuuuuuuuuuuu. Please review and let me know what you think. :D**

Of course it was raining. Why wouldn't it be? Everyone was in a dismal setting, clad in all black, crying, wailing and individually asking their god what they did to endure this punishment. It was only proper for it to be raining.

Blaine stood alone, about fifty feet away from where Mike's coffin was. He didn't want to go any closer. He arrived late in order to avoid meeting Mike's parents, Puck, Jordan or Santana, and to avoid anyone telling him that they were sorry or offer any kind of condolences. He didn't want to hear it from anyone. If Blaine was being honest with himself, he didn't even want to be there. All it did was make him angry. Of course he was sad, how could he not be? Sebastian is the reason why all of this was happening, he was the reason that Mike was trapped in a wooden box that would be lowered into the ground in only a matter of minutes instead of standing on the crisp, wet grass and enjoying the rain with Blaine.

Blaine eye's were fixed on the coffin as it was lowered into the wet dirt below it. He couldn't look away. If he were thinking clearly he would notice that Mike would've liked the dark oak, and the massive amounts of sunflowers, his favorite flowers, that were piled atop of it.

Instead he didn't think of any of that. Instead he just re-ran through the memories he shared with Mike in the short time they were together. He remembered the day that they were paired up in class and forced to work together. It was so silly to him now that he yelled at Mike for lying about Sam. He remembered Mike's nervous face when he came out of the bathroom with no shirt. Blaine smirked at the memory of him trying to act confident, but failing. Blaine's eyes fell to the ground when he remembered their first kiss outside of the coffee shop on campus.

_How were you so stupid Blaine? He was right there for you all this time and you were so wrapped up in Sam that you didn't even give him a second of your attention..._

Blaine shook his head, jumbling the negativity in his head, stunning it long enough to at least get through this. Instead, he focused on the small drops of water that attacked his hair, and his long black jacket. He focused on his gloved fingers fumbling with Mike's iPod in his pocket and he focused again on the memories and the ground below him. He kind of wished that Sam came with him instead of working.

"Excuse me?" a female voice said from in front of Blaine. Immediately, Blaine's head snapped up. In front of him stood a short lady, dressed in all black and holding a black umbrella above her. Her brown eyes were red and her hair was pulled tightly behind her. Blaine knew who she was instantly. She was Julia Chang. She was Mike's mother. "I know that this is very hard for you, but I just had to meet you." Blaine couldn't say anything back to her. He didn't know what to say. Julia took a breath, holding back from crying. "Micheal only spoke to us of you once, and I could hear in his voice that he cared very much for you. I was looking forward to meeting you that week." Blaine kept staring at her.

"Thank you so much Blaine." she said, tears falling from her eyes. "Thank you for making my boy happy. God took Micheal from us, and while I am so angry for that, I am also thankful, thankful that Micheal had someone like you to love and to protect." She paused, "Please keep all of Micheal's things that you took from your room. You deserve to have pieces of him all around you to remember him by."

Blaine was crying now too, how much, he couldn't tell because of the rain. "I'm so sorry Mrs. Chang." He finally sputtered out.

Julia shook her head. "Do not apologize to me Blaine. You are a wonderful person, Micheal saw that in you and so do I. Micheal's death is not your fault." Blaine just nodded as he cried. "If you ever need anything at all, please call me, I do not care what time of the day it is, I will always answer your call."

"Thank you." Blaine said, as he took the card that she gave him.

"No Blaine, thank you." She said and she smiled meekly at Blaine before she turned and walked towards her husband. As she reached him, Blaine turned the card around to see "Thank You" written largely in blue ink. Frustrated, Blaine shoved the card into his jacket and stormed away to Sam's car.

-ooOOoo-

Blaine had made his mind up before he unlocked the door to Sam's apartment. His encounter with Mrs. Chang helped push him over the edge. He already ignored Sam's texts and called the cab. It sucked being here. It sucked too much. Every sight and smell reminded him of Mike. Blaine couldn't escape it. He realized that maybe he was trying to run away from his problems, but he couldn't care. Blaine felt like he had been through enough already, he needed to leave everything behind.

He rushed to the bedroom, peeled off his jacket, and found the bags that Sam used to bring his stuff over. He began to rip clothes off of the hangers. Realizing that his sleeves were only getting in the way, he rolled the bright yellow fabric up to his elbows.

He tore everything off of the hangers and shoved them into the bags. As he exited the closet he looked at the clock next to the bed. Sam was to be home in a few hours, so Blaine had time, but he didn't want to push it. He rushed over to the opposite table and grabbed the framed picture of he and Mike and shoved it into a bag.

Blaine moved fast, partly because he didn't want to face Sam, and partly because he knew that if he slowed down, he would change his mind. Blaine couldn't afford to change his mind. This place would ruin him in the end.

As Blaine put the last of his things in the bags, he looked around to see if he had missed anything. Suddenly, his phone began to ring. It was a number that he did not recognize which meant that the cab had arrived.

Blaine gathered his bags quickly and sighed before he locked the door from the inside and put his key on the counter next to him. He stopped at the open door and looked around.

_Thank you for everything Sam. _

And he shut the door behind him.

-ooOOoo-

Blaine hated the airport the second that he walked in. It smelled awful, there were too many people and too much noise. Weaving around people, he walked right up to a counter. A bored and tired looking woman in a blue vest looked him as he reached her.

"Yes?" she mumbled without moving her hand from her cheek.

"One ticket for your next flight to Manhattan." Blaine said as he pulled out his card from his wallet.

The lady sighed, and moved to her computer and typed somethings into it. "One way or round trip?"

"One way." Blaine said, his confidence slowly falling, he ignored it. She typed more into her computer.

"Non-stop or do you not care?"

"Non-stop" She typed again.

"How many bags?"

"Two carry on." More typing.

"That will be $685. Would you like to pay in cash or-"

"Card."

As she took his card, Blaine's phone buzzed. Pulling it out of his pocket, Blaine found a text from Sam.

**Please answer. Are you okay? If you don't answer soon I'm coming home. **

Blaine sighed.

**I'm fine. Stay at work. **

"Thank you for choosing International Airlines, we hope you have a safe and enjoyable flight." The lady said in a monotone voice as she handed Blaine back his card. "Your flight will leave in one hour at gate four."

Blaine took his card from the lady and didn't even thank her as he moved towards the gates. He counted himself lucky that there were only a handful of people that had to go through customs before him, so it didn't take long for him to get through, however, it left him plenty of time to sit in an empty chair by his gate and actually think about his choice.

Blaine sat back and pulled the card from Mrs. Chang out of the pocket of his jacket. Her name was printed in a simple font, her law office was slightly smaller below it and then a four rows of different numbers in the same print as well as her home number written in blue ink. He turned the card around and looked at the words she had written for him there.

He grew irritated again, not for any particular reason other than to push away exactly how he really felt about his talk with Mrs. Chang. Blaine could barely look at her, she had the same eyes he did. The same small smile. The same compassion. Blaine knew this would happen if he met them. He knew that he wouldn't know what to do with all of it, and he knew that if he stayed in Lima, he could only chance running into them again. He couldn't chance it. He had to leave. He had to get away from all of the misery and torture this place had put him through. He had to get away from that diner, he had to get away from Dalton University, He had to get away from Mike's grave, he had to get away from Mrs. Chang and Santana and Puck and Jordan and anyone else that reminded him of Mike, even if that meant Sam.

_You're only running away from this Blaine. _He told himself. He knew that it was true. He was running away from Mike's death because it was too hard for him. He knew that running only proved to others that he was weak, but he didn't care. He was weak. He was broken and he knew it. No matter how hard Blaine seemed to try and make himself happy, he only ever found himself alone, and angry at himself and everything around him. Maybe if he started if new, a new city, new people and new opportunities to actually be happy, he would forget about Mike. He would forget about Sebastian. He would forget about Sam.

Sure, it would be hard to leave things behind, but Blaine had concluded that leaving it all behind and forgetting about it would be much easier and would allow him to move forward. He had to go away.

"Flight 126, Columbus to Manhattan is boarding now." a call speaker above him stated.

Breathing deeply, Blaine stood, and grabbed his bags from the ground. Is this what he really wanted? Was he going to really leave it all behind and start all over? What if he got hurt again? He would have no one. What would Sam say if he knew? Would he make Blaine stay? He definitely would, but would it matter?

_No. It wouldn't matter. _Blaine decided. He walked forward a couple of steps before he stopped. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and found Sam's name in the list of his messages.

**Goodbye. I'm sorry. Thank you for everything. **

Hitting the send button, Blaine felt his tears well up, bug ignored them as he handed his ticket to the woman at the podium.

"Enjoy your flight sir." She said with a smile.

"Yeah..." Blaine responded unenthusiastically as he walked around the corner towards his plane.


	20. Taking Action

_**Nightshift**_

**Chapter 20**

Taking Action

**So this chapter has been done for a few days, but I decided that since Nightshift was almost over, I would space the chapters out and let it live for just a little bit longer. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review and let me know what you think! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

As Sam stepped outside for his smoke break he pulled out his phone. It had been so busy that he hadn't had a chance to text Blaine for almost three hours. As soon as he opened up his messages he looked at his phone with a puzzled look on his face.

"Everything okay honey?" Martha said from in front of him, just finishing her own smoke break.

"No." Sam said finally, his heart beating fast. Was something wrong with Blaine? Did he do something to himself? Sam knew he shouldn't have left him alone. He knew it! "I'-I've gotta go. Are you going to be okay here?" Sam asked, looking around at the mess of tables and trash on the floors behind her.

"I'll be fine darlin'" She said. "Go on." Sam moved quickly to the door before he stopped. He didn't have his car. Blaine dropped him off. He lived too far to walk, or run, and get there fast enough. "Here." Martha said from behind him. Sam turned to see her holding keys up to him. "You're welcome. Go make sure he's okay."

Sam smiled at her before he took the keys and raced out of the diner.

-ooOOoo-

"Blaine?!" Sam shouted as soon as he busted through his apartment door. "Blaine? Where are you?"

Sam didn't even wait for an answer before he frantically started to look around. All of the rooms were empty. Fearing the worst, Sam opened up the closet only to find all of Blaine's clothes gone. Confused, he looked at the table next to where Blaine slept, it was also empty.

Sam pulled out his phone and dialed Blaine's number. At first it was ignored, but he called again, and again, and again.

"What?" cam Blaine's irritated voice from the other end of the phone.

"Where the hell are you?" Sam said, anger in his own voice.

There were several seconds of silence on the other end before Blaine muttered, "New York."

Sam closed his eyes. "New York?"

There was another silence in his ear for a moment before Blaine responded again. "Y-yeah. Uh- I just needed to get away from everything. Mike's mom cam-"

"YOU NEEDED TIME BLAINE?!" Sam was suddenly yelling. "I thought you were dead! I thought you had went and hurt yourself! What the _hell _is wrong with you; sending me messages of goodbye and thanking me?!"

"Well-I-" Blaine sputtered on the phone.

"Look Blaine," Sam said, gathering himself. "It's fine that you went to New York for whatever reason. I know it's gotta be rough for you right now. To be honest, I kinda expected you to do it much earlier, but god dammit Blaine, you can't do that to me anymore. You have to let me know that you're okay."

"I'm not a child Sam." Blaine retorted back.

"No, but you're vulnerable and you're unpredictable."

"I'm also capable of making my own choices. If I was going to off myself, believe me, I would have done it much sooner than now. I've put up with enough bullshit that nothing else can ever be worse in my life." Blaine said, his voice growing irritation.

"Okay." Sam sighed, rubbing his eyes with his free hand as he paced the room. "We'll talk about this when you get back. How long is that gonna be?"

"Sam," Blaine's voice was quieter now. "I'm not coming back."

"What?" Sam voice was getting louder again. He couldn't have heard right."

"Don't get mad." Blaine said hastily.

"Um, a little late for that? Why are you not coming back?"

"I hate it there Sam." Sam stopped moving.

"Why?"

"Why?" Blaine laughed ironically. "Because everywhere I go, I see Mike, or Sebastian, or some story still floating around about that fucking day. I can't escape it no matter what I do. It's fucking _torture _Sam. Today. Mike's mom came up to me and told me that I shouldn't blame myself for Mike's death, but I just can't. I am the reason that he's dead. He died to save me, and he shouldn't have."

"Blaine..." Sam sighed.

"No Sam. Don't even try to tell me it isn't." Blaine made. "It's my fucking fault. Sebastian wanted me! He was looking for me, and since Mike was in his way, he took him away! He didn't even have any goddamn remorse, and of course I didn't do anything! I just fucking sat there and watched his brains get blown out! I DIDN'T DO A FUCKING THING." Blaine's yelling made Sam jump a little and pull the phone away from his ear."So yeah, it is my fault he's dead. She knew it was too, everyone knows it is, but they won't fucking tell me to my goddamn face! Even you know it!"

"I do not-"

A scoff noise came from the phone. "Don't lie to me Samuel Evans." Blaine snarled. "For once, tell me the damn truth, and don't treat me like a child."

"Blaine, I really don't. Mike did what he thought was right." Sam pleaded.

"I told you not to lie to me Sam." Blaine said. "Don't bother me anymore."

And Blaine hung up the phone.

As soon as Sam realized the conversation was over he yelled. No words, just a loud noise of frustration. He threw his phone hard across the room, but luckily, it hit the back of a couch cushion and landed on a seat with a soft _poomf. _

Then Sam fell to the ground and cried. His chest made his body jerk from the sobs. He couldn't breathe barely, but he didn't care. He had fucked it all up. He let Blaine go. He let him beat himself up over something that wasn't his fault. He made Blaine stay in this place that was his own personal hell. Sam did this to Blaine, and for what? Maybe Sam thought he could get Blaine to fall in love with him again? Was that it?

It couldn't be. Sam wasn't that shallow. He wasn't just helping Blaine so he could get into his pants. He truly cared for Blaine. He cared for Mike. He cared whether Blaine was going to get up in the morning and eat. He cared if Blaine bathed, or finally got into clothes that made him feel human again.

Maybe Blaine was right. Maybe Sam treated him like too much of a child. Maybe he treated him like this helpless creature who couldn't do anything alone. But that's what he was like. He wouldn't eat, Sam feared that he would try and starve himself. Blaine wouldn't bathe, but Sam wanted him to so he could feel better. Sam only treated Blaine as maturely as he could.

This wasn't fair. Sam didn't do anything wrong. He only cared too much about Blaine. That's it! He wanted Blaine to come back to life. He wanted Blaine like he used to be. Of course he knew that it wasn't going to happen immediately, Sam was barely starting to get over Mike's death. He didn't expect Blaine to do so as quickly, maybe Sam didn't even expect Blaine to ever do it, but Sam made sure that he was there for Blaine for as long as he was wanted, and apparently, he didn't want Sam around any more.

_No. _Sam thought. _This isn't fair. Blaine doesn't get to leave me all alone again. He doesn't get to run away from life because it gets too hard to deal with. _Suddenly Sam stood. His sobs had stopped after only a few minutes, but the tears were still coming. _Stop crying Sam. You've got to do something about this, you can fix it. _

Wiping his tears away from his eyes, he looked around the apartment before he got an idea.

-ooOOoo-

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes," Sam responded as he lugged a bag back up to his shoulder. "One for your first flight to New York."

As she typed away on her keyboard, Sam pulled out his phone and opened the screen he had been looking for.

**I'm not giving up on you Blaine.**

As he took the ticket from the lady, he walked towards customs with determination and a plan.


	21. The Truth

_**Nightshift**_

**Chapter 21**

The Truth

**New chapter! Yay! Given my track record I can say that I'm quite proud of the speed of this chapter, especially considering I haven't had a day off in like 2 weeks.**

**Enjoy and leave me reviews! **

Blaine pulled the cord that was hanging loosely above his head. Almost immediately, the bus lurched to a quickened stop and several pairs of eyes turned to look in his direction as he stood. One woman in particular, an older lady with two small buns on each side of her head, smiled at him and Blaine smiled back as he heaved the groceries with him through the crowded aisle and out of the side door.

Blaine smiled to himself. He had only been in New York for two days and he felt better than he had in months in Lima. People smiled at him jut for the sake of being polite, not because they felt sorry for him, or felt bad for what he had been through, and somehow a smile would suddenly make him breakout into song and dance and cheer up automatically.

Sure, New York smelled awful. There was literally garbage _everywhere. _It littered the sidewalks in front of people's houses and bits of something were almost always fluttering down the road whenever there was a strong gust. Blaine felt right here. There was no reminders of anything for him here. He was going to be a new person. He was going to leave all of the pain and the bad memories behind and start anew. The first step? Getting some food in his apartment.

Before his plane had even landed, Blaine bought a fully furnished apartment on the Upper-East Side for himself. His father called not too long after he had arrived and after Blaine explained everything he allowed all of the crazy charges he had racked up in a matter of a few hours. Then Nathan Anderson promised a visit within a few days and hung up the phone.

Blaine missed Sam terribly. The last time they spoke, Blaine got so mad that he told Sam to leave him alone. Of course, he wanted to call him right back after he hung up, but he decided against it. Maybe a few days without Sam would be good.

Besides, maybe he was being a little honest with himself when he told himself that he felt like Sam was treating him like a child. Maybe he was honest about him feeling like Mike's death was all his fault, and maybe he never wanted to tell Sam any of that, but it had happened and there was no taking it back.

As Blaine pushed the button to the elevator he again thought about how Sam took everything. Sam was obviously much stronger than Blaine when it came to handling things that affected his life, but Blaine wondered maybe if he had pushed Sam too far this time.

Blaine stepped into the elevator, the grocery bags becoming heavier in his full hands. Blaine knew it was unfair of him to just up and leave Sam. He knew that Sam would be upset, after all that's half the reason he decided not to tell him in the first place. It was also unfair that he said Sam was a liar for not blaming him for Mike's death. Sam was the only person that Blaine could trust anymore. Dee down, he knew that Sam wouldn't lie about something like that, but he didn't want to face that aspect. It was easier to call him a liar and push him away. It would make it easier for Blaine to forget him, and for Sam to forget Blaine.

The elevator dinged and Blaine stepped out of the metallic doors. Blaine only walked forward a few steps before he saw the entrance to his apartment was blocked by Sam. Almost instantly, the guilt that Blaine was just experiencing melted away and turned into irritation.

"Why are you here?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"Because," Sam responded meeting Blaine's eyes, his own filled with fire. "you don't get to do that to me Blaine. You don't get to leave me alone and let you parade around New York City and ignore your problems." Blaine rolled his eyes again as he set the groceries on the ground and pulled out the keys from his pocket. "What?" Sam asked defensively.

"You're treating me like a goddamn child again Sam." Blaine said as he turned the key and pushed the door open. Before he could turn around, Sam's shoulder collided with his and he was in the apartment, the bags with him.

"Then quit acting like one!" Sam shouted as he tossed the groceries on the counter by where he decided to stop.

Blaine's rage overtook him for a moment as he stormed in the house and slammed the door behind him as he stopped. "You're telling me that _I'm _the child when you're the one who followed me to what, check up on me?!"

Sam moved towards Blaine quickly, their eye contact never breaking. "You fucking LEFT!" Sam yelled loudly. "You just up and decided that you were tired of your life and you fucking ran away from it all! You can't even fucking deal with it!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about Sam." Blaine growled as he stepped away and put space between them. "You like to pretend that you know what it's like, but you have no fucking clue."

"You think that you're the only one who cared about Mike?" Sam retorted venomously. "You think you're the only one who lost someone that day?!" Sam walked towards him again. "Quit being selfish for one goddamn minute and open up your eyes Blaine! I loved Mike too! I cared about him just as much as you did! You have no fucking idea what it was like to walk into that goddamn stage and see him like that!" Blaine stared wildly at him.

"You want to pretend that you have it so fucking hard, but _I _was the one who laid awake at night and cried all by myself because he was gone." Sam was no longer being quite as loud, but his voice began to break now and didn't let it falter the gusto in which he spoke. "I had to pretend everything that I was okay every damn day while you wouldn't eat or speak or barely move. You shut off Blaine, and you left me all alone to deal with this, while you let me cater to your every fucking whim."

"I never asked you to do that Sam." Blaine reacted. "You did that all of your own volition. Don't paint me to be some awful person, when you made all of those choices on your own. I was fine. You could have just let me be. You chose to be there." Blaine crossed his arms over his chest.

Sam's face contorted into a look of pure disbelief and offense. "Let you be?" He voice went higher. "Then what? Watch you waste away in front of me?"

"Maybe you should have!" Blaine yelled again as his arms sprang up and flew in the air, before collapsing at his sides. "That way you wouldn't have to deal with me."

"Don't pull that shit on me." Sam spat, Blaine felt his eyebrows mash together on his forehead. "Don't pull this whole, 'you should have just let me die' crap. You know as well as I do that I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I let that happen." Blaine sighed and fell down to the couch that was by him. He didn't have a response to Sam's words, because well, they were true. Blaine closed his eyes.

"You need to come back Blaine." Sam said after a long time of silence.

"No." Blaine responded without opening his eyes.

"Why?"

Blaine opened his eyes, sat up, and turned to face Sam. "Because, I'm happy here."

"No you're not." Sam said as he scoffed and shook his head.

"There you go again Sam." Blaine sighed, frustrated. "There you go telling me what makes me happy and what doesn't. You don't get to decide that for me Sam."

"You've already decided that Blaine." Sam said, the fullness coming back into his voice. "You're running away."

"So what Sam?" Blaine said as Sam looked at the ground. "What the hell do I have to go back to?"

"Me." Sam whispered. Blaine looked at him from across the room, confused. "You have me Blaine. As much as you hate everything else in that damn place, I am still there to make everything that it bad go away. You may hate me forever Blaine, but goddamn, I've loved you from the moment I saw you in that shit hole of a diner. You were all I thought about at that stupid school, and every second that you were with Mike, killed me."

Blaine cocked his head and Sam looked at him. "It killed me because I was so happy for you. You were so in love and Mike gave you everything, and it tore me apart to think that I would never be able to ever make you feel like that." Sam chuckled to himself, why, Blaine didn't know. "If you don't want to come back Blaine, fine. I'm tired of trying to get you to be apart of my life. It's obvious to me now that you are always going to be important to me, but you and I are not supposed to be there for each other forever." Sam walked towards the door.

"Goodbye Blaine." Sam sniffled as he open the door. "I want you to come back with me so damn bad it hurts, but you're right. I've been treating you like a kid too much lately and I can't make you do anything. If being here makes you happy then I'll leave you alone." Blaine eyes began to burn. "If you do ever decide to come back, you know where to find me."

Sam's eyes connected with Blaine's for a moment before he turned away and shut the door behind him, leaving Blaine alone to let the truth sink in.


	22. Phone Calls

_**Nightshift**_

**Chapter 22**

Phone Calls

**I'm actually quite pleased with this chapter! Special thanks to John W. Black and raidervera (i know i butchered that, i'm sorry) for their reviews! **

**Also, there is only going to be one more chapter after this, maybe two, it depends on what I decide to do, so incidentally, I've started another story (one that doesn't start with the letter 'N' this time ( I know right, alert the presses!) I'm calling it Communication and I'm very excited about it! So keep a look out for it! **

**You know the drill, I love reviews because it helps you love my stories! Leave me some! **

It had been almost a week since Blaine and Sam had fought, and Sam was still pissed off. Blaine was the one being selfish and running away from everything because it was hard. Sure, he might have treated Blaine like a child, but only because he wouldn't even eat unless Sam coaxed him to.

This whole situation was ridiculous to Sam. Blaine should have never left. The only thing his leaving did was made things harder on Sam, and easier on Blaine for a couple of days. Blaine had people here that cared about him, and his own self-pity was blinding him to it.

Most of Sam's nights were like his current one. He sat on the couch, barely watching television in the darkness. He didn't go out anywhere, not even to get cigarettes and he had been out since he left the airport. There was just no point in smoking anymore, there was no point in leaving the house, only to come back to it's dismally, dark walls and empty, cold arms.

Blaine was Sam's crutch for dealing with Mike. As long as he could keep busy with making sure that Blaine was making it through each day, he could forget about the pain that was only burying itself deeper within his chest each day. Now that he had nothing to lean on, he had fallen over, and like a glass doll, he shattered; all of his emotions pooling out under him.

Crying before he went to bed was pretty normal now. So was, getting instantly angry at small things like not being able to find something or realizing that he had forgotten something. This influx of frustration resulted in a large hole in the wall next to his bathroom, which he punched with his only recently healed hand after he couldn't find toothpaste.

Sam mindlessly clicked the channel button on his remote, not really looking for anything in particular, when suddenly a rapid knock came to his door. Sam's head snapped towards the noise as the memory of Sebastian at his door flashed in his mind. Initially Sam ignored it, but after a few more knocks he sighed deeply and opened the door.

Sam's mother stood in front of him, the ugly light outside, drenching her, and making harsh and dark shadows cover most of her face as she looked at him. She was a tiny as ever, her hair the same color as Sam's and her bright green eyes looking up at him.

"Mom...?"

"Sam!" she whispered with a smile, and she moved forward to embrace him, but Sam stepped back. She looked hurt for a moment, but she nodded, her eyes falling down to the concrete she was standing on. "I understand you're upset with me." She said, her voice small. "I don't blame you, but I feel so awful, and I wanted to see you."

"How did you find me?" Sam snapped back not moving.

"I saw you on the TV the day that shooting happened." She closed her eyes. "I was scared that you were going to get hurt, I stayed glued to the news all day, waiting to hears something, making sure that you were alright. As soon as I saw you leaving that place, I went straight to the police station to try and see you, but they wouldn't let anyone in who wasn't related to a victim. I waited for you outside that police station, looking everywhere for you, but after a few hours I realized that you must have left. I went every where looking for you, to that stupid school, to the university, until one day I stopped into the diner up the road to get something to eat and I saw your name on a piece of paper by the register. I asked where I could find you and they wouldn't tell me." She shifted her weight onto her other foot. "I went to every door in every neighborhood around the diner and looked for you, and I've finally found you."

Sam leaned up against the door frame, his eyes staring at his mother. He felt sick.

"Where's dad?"

Mary Evans smiled at him. "I left him after he sent you to that place."

"You sent me there too."

"I didn't want to!" her voice became high pitched. Sam panicked that she would wake the neighbors so he rushed inside and shut the door behind her as she rapidly defended herself. "He made me do it! He told me that if I didn't I would regret it, and you know how he got when he started drinking." Sam remembered the screaming and bottles breaking, but now he didn't care. He sat back on the couch, shaking his head as he went.

"You were the one who called me. You were the one who told me that every was going to be fine, that I could come home and everything would go back to normal. You were the one that lied to me, not him."

"Oh Sam..." she said as she walked towards the loveseat next to him and sat. "I knew what would happen if he didn't have his way. I knew he would hurt you again. At least you were safer there."

Sam scoffed loudly. "I was not! I was locked in some room and told every day that I was a disgusting pig for the way I am! I was told that I was going to hell every day and that there were there to _help _me!" Mary stayed quiet and just looked up at her son.

"I was in my very own personal hell there. It was everything that made my life miserable and you never came. You never showed up or even called! You left me in there so I could get _fixed!" _he spat the last word at her.

"There's nothing wrong with you, honey."

"I don't need you to tell me that." Sam retorted. "I'm doing just fine, without your help." He said with his arms in the hair, almost like he was showcasing his apartment.

"Yes, you are," Mary said calmly, standing up to face him. "but no matter what I am your mother, and I can tell when something is wrong with you. You can push me away all you want Samuel Evans, but I will not leave you alone. Move if you wish, but I will find you again, because I love you and I will be here for you, always in your corner, no matter how much you hate me. I love you, and you know it."

Sam didn't say anything. She was right. Right now, Sam could use his mother, even if he didn't want her around, or how angry he was with her, he still needed her. He looked into her eyes, and there was happiness there, genuine happiness. She really did look for him, and at that moment, Sam felt that maybe it was time that he let someone take care of him for once.

"Okay." Sam said, quietly looking at her.

Mary exhaled in relief. "Okay?"

"Okay," he repeated, "but it's going to take some time."

"Time is fine." she said with a smile. "Now come here and give me a hug." Sam moved forward and wrapped his big arms around his mothers tiny frame. She stilled smelled like a mixture of rose and pomegranate. Like she used to, before things got bad at home. It was nice, to have her small arms around his waist and all of the pain in the world melt away. "Oh, how I've missed you Sammy." she said into his chest.

"I've missed you too." he said as he rested his chin on the top oh her head, and he really meant it.

-ooOOoo-

Over the next couple of weeks, Mary was over often. She cleaned, cooked some meals and froze them for Sam, and of course listened to his predicament with Blaine, because finally Sam had someone that he could talk to about it. Sam still hadn't completely forgiven her, but it was nice to have her around, so he didn't fuss about it. Especially since his apartment hadn't looked this cleaned nor did he have this much food since Blaine left.

"Well," she responded as she looked at him from the counter she was scrubbing. "Blaine's been through a lot honey."

" I know, but he shouldn't have left. He's not dealing with this."

"Sam," she stopped cleaning at looked up at him. "you can't tell him what is good for him. The only thing you can do is talk to him. You said you haven't spoken since New York?" Sam nodded. "Then, call him." she stated simply, going back to her counter. "Maybe it will be easier for you two now that you have calmed down."

Sam considered it. "You think so?"

"I really do. Call him."

Sam stood in the same spot, debating before he decided that maybe she was right. He went to his desk, picked up his cigarettes and cell phone before he walked out onto the patio and dialed Blaine's number. After only three rings, he answered.

"Hi Sam." his voice was neither happy nor angry, but reserved.

"Hi." Sam responded nervously as he lit the cigarette. Was it normal to sweat this much from one phone call? " I know that you probably don't want to hear from me right now, but-"

"No!" Blaine's voice was urgent. "I mean, uh-it's okay... I've been wanting to call you for a while."

"Too nervous?" Sam guessed with a smile.

"Yeah..." Blaine chuckled nervously.

"I know that feeling."

"You're nervous right now?"

"Very." Sam said as he grinned. There was a silence on the line for a second, which Sam was thankful for. It allowed him to try and calm down.

"Look Sam," Blaine said suddenly, his voice cracking. "I've been thinking about what you said, and I just want you to know that I think you're right. I've been acting really selfish lately. I shouldn't have made you deal with all of that alone. I should have been there for you just as much as you were there for me." Sam put his head down on his arm, which was resting on the rail of his balcony, and he started to cry. "I wish I could take it all back. I wish that you, Mike and I had lunch that day. I wish I stayed at that diner and waited for you. I wish I walked you home that night. I wish _so many things _Sam, and right now, more than anything. I wish I never left."

Sam sobbed into his arm, but tried to keep it quiet so Blaine wouldn't know. "It's okay Blaine."

"No it's not." he responded, then Sam heard the glass door slide open behind him. He whipped around to find Blaine standing there, his phone at his ear and tears on his face. "So I came back for you Sam."

Sam brought his phone away from his ear and looked at Blaine for a moment before he moved forward and embraced Blaine hard, making sure that it was real.

After a while Sam separated from Blaine, and took his face into his hands. "Don't leave me again okay?"

"I promise you Sam." Blaine said, looking up into his eyes. "I will never leave you again." and they hugged again, as Mary stood in the living room and cried as she watched her son finally happy from something she had done.


End file.
